Understanding Ourselves
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: I had to remove to edit, sorry. Lilly and Scotty, do they tolerate each other? Like each other? Love each other? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Understanding Ourselves_

_Summary: L/S of course. She loves him, he loves her. They have been kind of carrying on for years without anyone knowing it. Now they started flirting outwardly and people are catching on to how the feel. The only ones who do not totally understand are Lilly and Scotty. _

_A/N: I am rating this M because I really don't know what I am going to do with future chapters. It's not looking too smutty right now, but ya just never know. Sometimes they do demand the smut, secretly they like it. I took it off to edit it, it will stay on this time._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Cold Case but if they are not on the show, they are from my evil, somewhat brilliant mind. So those names you do not recognize from the show, are mine._

_Chapter One:_

Nick, Will and Kat sat in the squad room waiting for Lilly and Scotty to arrive. Nick looked around and sighed. "Am I the only one noticing something different about those two?"

Will laughed. "Different as in what Nick? If you are going to ask a question like that, you need to specify."

Kat turned around. "Oh please Will Jeffries pretend you haven't noticed it too. They are all giggly, stupid acting around each other, flirty. I mean Valens flirting is nothing new, but Lilly Rush flirting is like a new person. And she is doing the total dumb blonde thing around him, makes me want to puke."

Will laughed. "Oh you are talking about that. Yea, I noticed. We aren't the only ones that has noticed, Boss has too."

Nick turned around. "Is he going to say something to them?"

"No, he says as long as they do okay on the job, it's harmless. Plus he thinks they are just acting, he doesn't think they are sleeping together or anything."

Nick nodded. "Oh they are."

Kat shook her head. "No they aren't, Lil would tell me."

Nick laughed. "Oh I want to hear that conversation. No she wouldn't."

Suddenly from the doorway they heard laughter. Kat rolled her eyes. "Oh here they are, I am so going to puke if she does it again today."

Will smiled. "Well they don't act intimate around each other, just like they are happy. Leave it alone, it's been along time since they have been happy."

They turned around to see Lilly and Scotty come in. "See Lil, we aren't late."

Kat looked at her watch. "No gee Valens, you had a whole one minute left."

He grinned at Lilly. "That would have been 60 seconds more we could have spent together."

Lilly giggled, she actually giggled. Kat looked at Will. "I am going to puke, I swear I am."

Nick and Will stood up. "We're going for coffee, want to walk with us Scotty?"

"Sure, want a cup Lil?"

"Yes thanks, you know what I like." And then she winked at him.

"You bet I do." And he winked back. Kat rolled her eyes and the other guys laughed. Kat was about to say something to Lilly when a woman came to the door.

"I am looking for the detectives that solve past murders."

Lilly walked over. "Come this way, that would be us. When did this murder happen?"

"Well my student was 6 years old when her sister was murdered, so it would be close to 12 years ago."

Kat sat down beside Lilly who was taking notes. "What is your student's name?"

"Well she isn't exactly a student of mine, I'm a counselor at North High and this student has always had trouble dealing with her sister's murder. But her sister was 18 years old when she was murdered. Laney will be 18 years old in a month, so now she is having nightmares and stuff like that. I thought if it was solved she might be okay."

Lilly smiled. "We will do what we can. So what is Laney's last name?"

"Parks, it's Delaney Parks but she has always been called Laney. Her sister was Lia Parks, but probably on file as Amelia. The parents gave them beautiful names and then shortened them. Anyway if you could possible help Laney I would appreciate it. She is one of our best students and I am at my wits end at trying to help her. She is a good girl and in the top of her class, but lately it seems like she stopped caring."

Kat leaned forward. "And the parents?"

"They called and stopped by for a few years but then just figured nothing more was being done, they just stopped. All effort was put into Laney, but she felt that Lia was always cheated because it was never solved."

Lilly pulled out a card. "Have Laney call me or come by, I would like to speak to her personally. As soon as our partners get back we will read her case and see what we can do." They both noticed she looked at the card with some recognition.

"Are you the Lilly Rush that dated Joseph Shaw?"

"Yes, it's been awhile. Why?"

She put her hand out. "I'm Maya Shaw, his wife."

Lilly smiled and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you, please tell him hi for me. I haven't seen him since we split up."

Maya smiled at her. "I can understand why. It hurt him a lot to find out his girlfriend was sleeping with her partner."

Lilly blinked and then laughed. "Is that what he told you? Not even close to the truth, he left because I visited an old boyfriend in the hospital. But that is over now and I am glad he moved on, you are probably more his type than a workaholic cop. We will looked in Lia's case and I will call you with an update. Can I have your work number?"

Maya pulled out a card. "Here is my work number and my cell. If you can help Laney I would consider it a great help. She is graduating this year and wants to go to college. This might help her be able to let go."

Lilly stood up and shook her hand again. "I won't make any promises. Please have Laney come in or call me today or tomorrow."

"I will thanks Lilly and oh I sorry, I didn't get your name."

"I'm Kat Miller."

"Well thanks Lilly and Kat, I better get to the school. I have a session with Laney in about an hour, I will give her your card then." She left.

Lilly and Kat sat down at their conference table. "So he told his new bride you were sleeping with Scotty?"

"That's strange, I wasn't even spending much time with Scotty back then. One night I kind of blew him off to go to Jones' Tavern with Scotty but we were all going after solving a case. Maybe he saw me get into Scotty's car."

"That can't be it. Maybe he made it up so he wouldn't look bad."

Lilly shrugged. "I guess, oh well doesn't matter now."

Kat looked at Lilly and smiled. "You know Scotty was jealous of him, don't you?"

"No, I didn't. Scotty was seeing someone about that time too. I never saw her but he talked to her on the phone."

"Oh I saw her, from the back she could have been you. They were walking out of the mall one day and I almost yelled Scotty and Lilly. Then she turned around, not you. Not even close to being as pretty, but as far as the hair she could have been you."

Lilly smiled. "Thanks, but you might need glasses." They heard the guys come back in.

Kat looked up as Scotty put Lilly's coffee down. "We are having a discussion. Tell me what you think Scotty, is Lilly pretty?"

"No, she is beautiful. Marla that I dated a couple of years ago, she is pretty."

Nick turned around. "Why did you break up?"

Scotty shook his head. "Not something I want to tell in mixed company."

Will laughed. "All men have that trouble at some point Scotty."

Scotty frowned. "Not that, I'm just not saying. Now what started the discussion on my partner's looks?"

Lilly held the card up. She didn't want to tell him. "Maya Shaw, Joseph's wife came in and brought us a case. Anyway she said he told her we broke up because I was sleeping with you."

Scotty choked on his coffee. "Damn it, I miss all the good moments. When did we do this and why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Supposedly just before he split."

Scotty turned around and started fidgeting. "Oh then, well let's get on this case." He started walking toward storage.

Kat looked over at Lilly. "He is nervous, he wouldn't have told Joseph that to break the two of you up would he?"

"No, he wouldn't do that to me. I loved Joseph and he knew it."

They found the box in storage. Will pulled it out and they opened it up. Suddenly Lilly's phone rang. "Rush."

"_Lilly, it's Maya. Can you come over and talk to Laney now? She is having a very rough day today and I think maybe you can ease her mind some."_

"I will grab a partner and be right over."

"_Thank you so much Lilly." _Lilly hung up and didn't even look at anyone.

"Kat let's go, Maya needs for us to talk to Laney today. I think two women would be better for her to talk to, just in case there was a sexual assault on her sister."

Scotty walked over. "Lil, what's up with you?"

"Nothing Scotty, let's go Kat." They walked out. He knew she was lying, something was wrong with her.

When they were sure the women were gone Nick looked over at Scotty. "So why did Marla split?"

"You can never tell Lilly, she would hate me for it."

Will laughed. "We aren't going to tell Lilly."

Scotty leaned toward the guys so no one could hear. "We were having sex and I called her Lilly."

Nick laughed. "So you are into it and you said Lilly?"

"No we are at the end of it, like screaming, panting and everything and I yelled something like oh Lilly, oh baby, yes Lil, yes. That is what she yelled back at me as she was leaving my place."

Will shook his head. "Don't know why she would leave over that."

Scotty laughed. "Oh right, I guess I deserved it."

Lilly and Kat came back after talking to Laney, they found out that she might know more than what she thought she did. They arranged to meet with her and her parents that evening. Lilly saw Nick and Will but no Scotty. "Where is Scotty?"

Nick looked up and smiled. "Just about a second ago he went in the interrogation room with Joseph. He came in wanting to talk to Scotty, so they went in there. They just closed the door."

Lilly looked at the guys. "Tell him I am here and I will hurt both of you. Come on Kat, let's go to observation."

So Lilly and Kat ran in the observation room and Lilly turned on the speaker. They both sat down to listen. They saw Scotty sit down so maybe they hadn't missed much.

"Okay, Joseph you wanted to talk and I am listening."

"I know my wife told Lilly what I said. I wanted to talk to you about it, I just don't understand why she would say she is in love with me but be sleeping with you."

"I've never slept with Lil. Why would you lie to your wife like that? She told me you split because of Ray."

"No, we were supposed to have dinner one night. She blew me off and I saw her coming out of Jones' Tavern with you and getting in your car, she didn't come home for a couple of hours after that."

"We sat and talked that night. We used to go to the old bridge not long after we started working together, just drank beer and talked. We went there that night and talked. It had been awhile since we did that and I think we both missed it."

"So you are telling me that you have never been intimate with Lilly?"

"I'm not having a personal discussion about Lil with you, but I've never had sex with Lil."

Kat looked over at Lilly but didn't voice the question. Lilly smiled thinking back on that night. "Scotty kissed me that night, but that was it. We just kissed."

"And how was it?"

"I liked it. But I was with Joseph, he had Marla and we are partners." They looked back in the other room.

"Well the last time we made love she had her eyes closed and she called me Scotty, so I assumed she had been sleeping with you."

Scotty laughed. "That is ironic. I lost a girlfriend because I called her Lilly during sex. Lilly doesn't know about it and I don't want her too. But I have never seen someone leave so fast as Marla did that night."

"So you do have feelings for Lilly? I mean, I already know."

"Oh sure, I love Lilly but she doesn't have to know that. I would spend the rest of my life with her, but she doesn't want that from me. I want to keep her as my friend, I will do whatever it takes for that. So she doesn't need to know any of this."

"I won't tell her. Anyway, thanks for being honest."

"She will be back soon." So the guys left the room. Kat looked over and saw tears on Lilly's face.

"What's wrong Lilly?"

"I always hoped but I had no idea. Now that I know how he feels, I don't know how to deal with it."

"Do you love Scotty?"

"Yes, listen I need a few minutes to think okay?"

Kat went out of the observation room and just then Scotty turned around. "Where is Lil?"

"In there thinking."

He started toward the room and Kat put her hand out. "She wants to be alone. We kind of overheard your conversation with Joseph."

"How much of it?"

"All of it since the two of you sat down."

He turned to Will. "Come on Will, let's go on an interview. Maybe next time she won't listen when she isn't meant to. Then she won't have to figure out how to get me out of her life."

"I don't think she is doing that."

"She knows how I feel about her, that is exactly what she is doing. Come on Will, let's make this one last all day."

Lilly came out and looked around. "Where is Scotty?"

Nick got up and smiled as he walked off. "He is pissed that you listened in."

Kat walked over to her. "Don't listen to him. Scotty said you are trying to figure out how to get him out of your life, since you know how he feels and everything."

Lilly shook her head. "My life is like a damn soap opera. I'm working on this case and he can pout if he wants to or be a man and face up." She sat down at her desk and put her head in a file.

Kat got a message from Will a few hours later. _'We are headed back, you might want to get Lil out of there. Scotty is still mad at her.' _Kat looked at her watch. "Hey Lil, we need to go if we want to meet up with Laney and her parents on time. I can just drop you off at home if you want."

"Thanks Kat." She got up and put her jacket on. "Bye Nick, see you tomorrow." They didn't see the note Lilly put on Scotty's desk and neither would he. When she walked off it fell the floor under his desk. The note said:

_Scotty,_

_I'm worried about you and about us. Please call me tonight, if you are still talking to me. I'm sorry for what I did._

_Love you,_

_L_

Scotty and Will worked on their interview write-ups for about an hour then left. The note was still on the floor under his desk.

TBC

_This is only my second story on this site….please review, you know you want too._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I still don't own them, well I own any characters not on the show that I decide to add. _

_A/N: Did anyone else see the show on E! the top paid ladies of primetime television, Kathryn Morris was like number 13 out of 20.…she soooo deserves it for the awesome work she does… of course that is just MHO._

_A/N 2: I realized while working on chapter 2 that Marla was in another story as Scotty's girlfriend. I didn't remember it until almost finished with chapter 2. I used it because I had been watching television and there was a girl on there named Marla and she looked like someone he might date. So I am not trying to steal names from other stories, promise._

**Chapter 2:**

That night Lilly sat by her phone waiting to hear from Scotty. The last thing she remembered before her phone rang, was watching the time change from 2:59 am to 3:00 am. She opened one eye and picked up her phone. She looked at caller id and it said Kat, not Scotty but Kat. "Rush."

"_Are you going to grace us with your presence today?"_

"Oh crap, what time is it?"

"_It's almost 8:30, I made up a story about you had to stop on the way to see Laney about something. So on your way in, make up something quick. And use cover stick to mask over the red eyes you no doubt have from crying."_

"How can you tell?"

'_We're friends Lil, I can tell. So what did Scotty the scum do now?"_

"I will tell you when I get there. Thanks Kat." She hung up and ran upstairs to get ready. Good thing she took her shower last night.

Kat hung up the phone as Stillman came out of his office. "Scotty, you talk to Lilly today?"

"No Boss."

"So she get in late last night?"

"I don't know, I haven't talked to Lilly since right after lunch yesterday."

"You're joking, right?"

"I'm her partner, not her boyfriend. I don't talk to her every night."

Kat jumped in. "I talked to her this morning sir. She had to stop at the school and speak with Laney, something important. She said she would just do it on the way in."

"Thanks Kat. Well how are things going on this?"

"Well Lil and I have a couple of interviews set up for today."

"You and Lilly? Scotty isn't she your partner anymore?"

Scotty looked at his boss. "When you figure her out, let me know. She's mad at me again."

"What did you do?"

"Gee Boss, you name it and I probably did it. I got a bit ticked off at her yesterday, but that's nothing new with us." Stillman laughed and walked in his office.

Scotty walked over to Kat's desk. "You and Lil are chatty all of a sudden."

"She needs someone to talk to after what you did." Scotty rolled his eyes and walked back to his desk.

Will laughed. "Man messes up and he doesn't even know what he did."

Nick shook his head. "Get out while you still can, that's all I got to say. I used to be married, not a route I want to go again."

Kat turned around and laughed. "Good thing, because there is no woman around sitting up nights waiting for you to call."

Scotty rolled his eyes at all of them. "Who says I'm in something to get out of. We are just partners, no more and no less. She is my partner and no more. I like her, she pisses me off a lot but I like her. We are only partners, hell we aren't even friends most of the time. I don't know why anyone would think Lil and I are more than partners."

When he stopped talking he saw the fact that his co-workers were looking passed him. He turned around and there was Lilly. She never batted an eye, she didn't do anything except put her things down and walk to the break room. She didn't even look at him and he felt about an inch tall.

Kat got up and walked passed his desk, when she did she hit him on the back of the head. "Just run your mouth dumb ass. As if you haven't hurt her enough."

Scotty shook his head and looked back down at the file. He had decided that maybe falling in love with Lilly Rush was not one of the biggest mistakes of his life, but the very biggest mistake of his life.

Kat entered the break room and saw Lilly sitting down at the table going over a file and drinking coffee. "Hey girl, don't listen to him. He didn't mean it, the guys were giving him a hard time and he was just spouting off." Kat refilled her coffee cup and sat down. "Hey so what happened to make you late today? You girl are never late."

"I left Scotty a note yesterday apologizing for what I did. I put on there if he was still speaking to me, call me last night. He didn't call, so I guess he is not talking to me. I called Kite and he is working on a search warrant for us, but based on a nightmare I don't know how far he will get. I called Julie but she is out of town, so he said he would try."

"Where is Julie?"

"Visiting her sister in New York, she will be back in a couple of days. I called her first because she is so little and cute, judges seem to go for what she says quicker."

"When she gets back we need a girls' night out."

"Actually she suggested this Saturday we take an entire girls' day and night out. Sounded good to me, so you are welcome if you like. We are going to the spa, shopping, lunch and then an old-fashioned sleepover. We can do that at my place."

"Oh sounds like fun. Is it just the three of us?"

"Well right now it is. But I think I am inviting Anna, Allie and Nadia to join us. They loves those things and well they are my friends, plus Julie thought more would be fun."

"But Anna used to work with Scotty and then the others are his family."

"And they are good friends of mine, I would hate to leave them out because he is a louse." When she stopped talking they heard a throat being cleared in the doorway. They looked up to see Kite.

"I hope I am not the louse you are talking about Rush."

"We broke up, why would I call you a louse?"

"For that reason, I don't know. But today I am your best friend, I got your warrant without a fight or an argument. I went to Fritz, who is Julie's favorite Judge. He asked me about my lady and then talked about how sweet she is while he signed the warrant. He also wanted me to tell you hi and let you know he misses you coming by to yell at him."

Lilly laughed and got up. "I never yelled at him, just offered up my opinion." She walked out followed by Kite and Kat.

"Well anyway Fritz says hi. So you talk to Julie?"

"Yes I did, she told me to call you about the warrant. Said she would be back on Friday, but on Saturday we are going out."

"I know, the world is not right. I get her back on Friday afternoon and you get her from Saturday morning to Sunday morning."

She laughed and then put her hand on his arm. The others noticed that Scotty kept his eye on Lilly and Kite. "But I saw the rock on her finger, you have her for life. Good choice in my opinion, she is one wonderful lady."

He put his arm around her and squeezed. "Takes one to know one. Hey how about lunch today? It's been forever."

"Oh sorry, I can't. I would love to but I can't."

"Dinner tonight, what do you say? I'll take you back to that one place." He winked. "You remember that one place, the night of the snow and the." He stopped talking and looked around like he remembered she had co-workers around. Then he continued leaving them in the dark. "Well you remember that night."

She smiled. "That would be great, thanks. And yes, I remember that night." Kite hugged her and left.

Nick laughed after he walked out. "He broke it off with Lil, now he is engaged. But when he is here, he never really talks to anyone except Lil. The man might still have a thing for our girl."

Lilly frowned at Nick but it was Kat who spoke up. "Would you shut the hell up? You are just trying to cause trouble. Come on girl let's go take care of that search."

Nick looked up. "Want one of us to join you? Might make it easier."

Lilly looked over at him and smiled. "Great idea Nick." And just as he was standing up she started to turn around. "Let's go Will." And on out the door she went. She was closely followed by Kat and Will.

Nick looked at Scotty. "Pisses you off that she still goes out with Kite, doesn't it?"

"I don't care what she does, we are just co-workers. Not really even partners anymore, she doesn't spend that much time with me."

"She did until yesterday. Hell most of the time she was flirting with you, you got the I want it smile and giggle more than most married men. You must have really done something to screw it up."

Scotty rolled his eyes and then walked over to Nick's desk. "She found out why Marla dumped me. She listened in on my conversation with Joseph and heard everything."

"That didn't make her mad. I talked to Kat last night, she said Lilly told her she loved you and always hoped you loved her back. She was kind of happy after that conversation, those tears in there were of joy. She just didn't want to wreck the partnership and friendship with a relationship that could end badly. Women are like that you know, after the bad relationships she has had she just doesn't want to lose you completely."

"Where did you get all of your information about women?"

"From Kat, where else? I'm divorced, I don't just figure this stuff out. Let's go see this retired school janitor to see if he knows anything about this girl."

Scotty opened his desk drawer and saw the paper on top. A note scribbled on the bottom said that it was on the floor and picked up by the janitor. The date on it was last night. "Oh man, now I know why she is pissed. She left me a note to call her last night if I was still talking to her, she apologized and everything. It must have fallen under my desk before I got back yesterday. So she came in pissed because I didn't call her."

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "So call her now and tell her." Nick watched Scotty hit the number one on his phone. "You have her on speed dial, oh you are in love aren't you?"

"Yep Nicky, I am."

Kat watched Lilly look at her caller id and then reject the call. Lilly looked over at Kat and shrugged her shoulders. "It's Scotty."

"I figured as much."

Will spoke up from the backseat. "You may not want a male opinion on this but I am offering one anyway. Yesterday all he talked about was you Lil, he was upset that you heard the conversation. Not because you listened but he didn't want you to know why Marla split on him. He was afraid you would be mad over that. Plus he was mad over the fact that you wouldn't talk to him."

Kat laughed. "A man is having sex with another woman and screams out your name, not something a woman gets mad over Will."

He laughed. "I guess not. But then Lil called Joseph by another man's name couldn't have helped his ego much."

"Well it's all over now, so who cares?" She put her head down. "But our partnership and friendship suffered just like I knew it would."

Kat looked over at her and gave her a sympathetic smile. "It will turn out okay, you and Scotty have bounced back from worse and actually ended up stronger. Plus look at you and Kite, still good friends. So what was he talking about with the snow?"

"I went to him for help one night because we needed a search warrant in another town, we hadn't been out or anything. We had been talking though and I liked him. So he asked me to join him for dinner or no talking about the case until the next day. So I went and then when we came out it had started snowing. He kissed me in the snow." Lilly was smiling at the memory. "But we lasted only a few months until I messed up. Got too much into a case and blew it."

Will spoke up. "I remember that one, the one about the lover's lane murder. Lil looked just like the victim, and the victim's old boyfriend developed a thing for Lil. That pissed Kite off more than anything." When he stopped talking his phone rang. He rejected the call. "It was Scotty, I guess you are next Kat."

"Oh I don't thing so, he knows better than to call me. Next call will be from Allie, Anna or Nadia until she talks to someone about him."

Lilly laughed. "Anna won't do it, she got mad at him last time he had her call me."

That afternoon Scotty looked up when Will, Lilly and Kat came in. They were smiling and walked straight to Stillman's office. He looked up when they walked in. "Got something on this one?"

Lilly smiled and put the box down. "We might, or we might not. Laney had a nightmare about her sister arguing with her old boyfriend Tom. She didn't know if it happened or it was just a nightmare, she said so much had blurred over time. Anyway we got a search warrant for Tom's parents house, fortunately his mom saved stuff from his room before he went to college. We have letters where he threatened her, but it's like he wrote drafts. He wrote several and then I guess kept them until he got it right."

Kat pulled a book out. "Here is a notebook where he was following her and making notes on her activities. Including who she talked to and for how long. Notes in the margins make this seem like he was working up to something."

Will pulled out a bag of clothes. "I'm getting these down to trace. They might have blood spatter on them."

Stillman wrinkled his nose. "His mom didn't wash his clothes?"

Will laughed. "They were in an old bag, his mom didn't know why he left them in there instead of putting them in the laundry. She said she just packed his things away, she didn't go through anything. But she did say that Tom and Lia had been arguing a lot just before Lia died."

"Well good work group. Get that to trace Will and then we will see what we have."

Will started to walk out. "Kat you going now for your meeting with Frannie?"

"Yes."

"Lil, meet me downstairs and after I'm done at trace we can go on that other interview."

Stillman looked up. "She could just take Scotty with her."

Will talked fast. "I have already been updated on everything by Kat, she assumed I would be going. I read up on the other interviews. It's probably just easier if I go. Plus I think Nick and Scotty have interviews set up for today."

"Okay, well go on with your plans then."

Will walked out to go to trace, Kat left for her meeting with Frannie so Lilly sat down at her desk and started going over her files. She got up to get coffee and Scotty decided to talk to her when she got back. She came back and sat down, then her phone rang. "Rush."

"_Hey it's Kite."_

"Hi Kite, need to cancel tonight?"

"_No, I just wanted to know if you could meet me over here."_

"Sure, I have to go on an interview with Will. I will just come there after we are done."

"_I'm looking forward to tonight Lil, it will be nice to talk again."_

"I'm looking forward to it too. See you later Kite." She hung up and Scotty thought maybe he could talk to her before she left. See if there was actually something going on with her and Kite again.

"Hey Lil."

"What Scotty?" Then her phone rang, she gave him a slight smile as she answered. "Rush."

"_It's Will, I'm done in trace so meet me downstairs. Want to take my car?"_

"No let's take mine. I need to meet Kite when we are done. Be right down." She hung up then looked over at Scotty. "Hey I gotta run so I will see you tomorrow." And then she left. He saw their entire relationship going down the drain.

Nick walked over. "I know what restaurant they are going to, let's go stake it out. See how they act when they come out, better yet let's grab some sandwiches and get there when they do."

"I don't know Nicky."

"You love the woman, right?"

"More than anything."

"Let's go see if you are losing her."

Nick and Scotty sat a few doors down from the restaurant. "So how did you find out what restaurant it was?"

"I have my ways."

"Who told you?"

"An assistant in Kite's office is a friend of mine from way back. She knew what restaurant it was, I told her I needed a the name of a good restaurant for a date. I then told her that a co-worker of mine was going on and on about one that Kite took her to a few years ago. Told her who the co-worker was but I said I forgot to ask her the name. She told me."

"You are such a liar Nicky." Scotty laughed as Nick rolled his eyes.

"Okay Scotty, there they are." They watched as Lilly and Kite walked down the sidewalk from his office to the restaurant. It looked like he had his arm around her. They were talking and smiling.

"They look happy Nicky."

"Hey don't sweat it, they are friends. She got him back together with Julie when he blew it the first time, remember? She said she is not interested in dating Kite again."

"Then what is tonight?"

"Just hanging out to talk. She is upset and he knows it. Chill out, she will come around."

"How do you know?"

"I know Lilly and she has told me things I can't tell you. I don't break promises, not like that."

Kite and Lilly placed their orders and then he decided to get her to talk. He knew she loved Scotty, anyone with eyes knew that. But something was going on. "So Rush, how have you been?"

"Okay I guess. Some days are better than others. Joseph is married now, I met his wife."

"Oh you did. Is he the louse?"

"No, it's Scotty and you know it. So why the invite to dinner? Are you trying to make him jealous or something?"

He smiled. "Or something. You seemed really down so something is going on. Tell me, I can try to help."

"Julie has mentioned the old bridge to you, right?"

"Where you and Scotty go to blow off steam about the job, to talk and drink alone. Yes she told me, so what happened at the old bridge?"

"When I was with Joseph," her faced turned red and she put her head down. "this is embarrassing."

"Don't be, we all make mistakes. I know you never cheated on me with anyone, and you wouldn't cheat. It's not in your nature to do something like that."

"Okay well anyway, you're right I never cheated on you. But Scotty and I started going to the old bridge before I started seeing you, and we did go a couple of times while I was dating you. Anyway we always just talked, had a few beers and laughed. But when I was with Joseph, one night at the old bridge we were laughing and Scotty kissed me. It made me feel bad but I enjoyed it, but that was all we did." She put her head down and started talking quietly. "Anyway one night, our last night, I called out Scotty's name during…well, you know during….well you know."

He laughed, he actually laughed. Then he cleared his throat and laughed again. "You called Joseph by Scotty's name during sex?"

"It sounds really bad to hear you say it like that."

"Does Scotty know?"

"He does now, Joseph told him. Anyway I overhead a conversation that Scotty had with Joseph about Marla. Scotty called her Lilly during, well you know. That is why she broke it off."

"So the two of you are sleeping with others but imagining each other?"

"Oh man, it sounds so bad when you say it." Lilly laughed and shook her head

"So that has been, what over 2 years ago?"

"Not quite."

"And the two of you are not together yet? Why?"

"Well let's see I have several reasons to be gun shy about this whole thing. There is Patrick, you, Ray and Joseph. I don't want to lose Scotty forever."

Kite put his hand over on hers. "I'm still here babe, we are still friends. I still love you Lil, just not like that. But I do still love you, Julie knows how I feel about you."

"But things are different with Scotty, I would lose my partner and best friend."

"To hear you talk, you already have. Now you need to fix it."

"I don't know how."

"Let me think on it and I will help you. I want you to be happy, there is nothing more beautiful than a Lilly smile when you are happy."

"Thanks Kite."

Scotty felt like they had been sitting for hours.

Scotty and Nick looked each time the door opened. They looked up and saw Lilly and Kite come out holding hands. They watched as he walked her to her car and then kissed her on the cheek before she left.

Scotty shook his head. "Oh well, I guess Julie will be available now."

"Why you interested?"

"No, not in anyone now. Getting over Lil is going to take awhile."

**TBC**

_**Review please**__…I know it is taking me awhile to get there…just hang in there. Smut will come but it might be chapter 4 or 5. Scotty is still going to be stupid for awhile and Lilly is going to be stubborn for awhile. I have to give Kite his time, the actor that played him is from the town where I live….hey gotta give the hometown boy his time in my story._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I am going to try to put some of the case in this chapter…don't want to ignore the reason we love them so much._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own them. Like to just take them out and play with them occasionally, like my own paper dolls when I was little…Scotty would remain shirtless of course. LOL_

**Chapter 3:**

Lilly got home that evening feeling a little better, at least Kite was willing to help. She didn't know what he could do, but anything would be great. Her life at work and at home was off track without Scotty. She wasn't used to spending so much time without him. It was weird though, at the restaurant it was like he was close by. It bothered her that she felt so connected to him but yet felt so distant too. So she got on with the routine of getting ready for bed. She set her coffee pot to start and then her phone rang. She smiled thinking it might be Scotty. She picked up her phone and looked at caller id. It was Anna, great Scotty was now getting her friends to call her. "Rush."

"_Lil, sorry to call so late but I need a favor. A huge favor, so big I will understand if you say no. I'll be devastated but I will understand."_

"Take a breathe and tell me what Scotty has you up to now."

"_Scotty? This has nothing to do with Scotty, oh now what happened? Did you and Scotty break up?"_

"We were not together officially Anna, so no we didn't break up. We just are not really talking. Never mind, what do you need?"

"_Tomorrow is Lieutenant Carson's retirement dinner and I promised Mason I would go. Now I am on a stakeout that I cannot get out of, well I can if I want to lose my job. Anyway would you go?"_

"Oh gosh, those things are dressy and I don't know if I have anything to wear. I would but we are on this case and I just don't have time to shop.

"_Taken care of, I have a beautiful dress and shoes to wear. I just bought them for this, you can use them. We wear the same size, well you might be a bit smaller but the dress has a sash with a bow. Just tie it a little tighter. The dress is black and so are the shoes, you will look amazing. Please do this for me and I will promise to beat the shit out of Scotty for you."_

"Don't go beating on Scotty, he is just being a guy. Plus I still love him. Okay I will go, do you want me to meet you in the morning to pick up the dress and shoes?"

"_Yes, I will come to the café by the precinct in the morning and Mason will pick you up at work around 6:00. He is thrilled to see you again anyway, it's been too long since we all got together."_

"Has Scotty even met Mason?"

"_No why?"_

"I went out to dinner with Kite tonight. And if I go with Mason tomorrow night." A good idea was forming in her head. "He might just get jealous enough to give in first. Don't tell him about Mason if he calls you."

"_Oh you dirty girl you."_

"I will see you in the morning, say around 7:15?"

"_I will see you then. Thank you so much Lilly, I owe you big time."_

"Yes you do. So I might have to flirt with Mason, but you know I don't mean it."

"_I will warn him about what is going on, he might flirt back but I know he loves me. I'm not like Scotty, I am secure about this. See you in the morning girlfriend." _They hung up and a plan formed in Lilly's head. Good or bad, Scotty has met his match.

Lilly had packed her overnight bag with her makeup and hair stuff so she could fix herself up to be beautiful. She smiled at the thought of Scotty eat your heart out. She met Anna to pick up the dress and Anna even bought her a cup of coffee. She wasn't sure about the fact the dress was strapless but oh well. Good thing she brought different bras, not knowing what kind of dress it was.

They all looked up when she walked in the precinct. She put her work bag down but kept the dress bag, shoebox and her overnight bag in her hand. Kat looked up. "Oh girl, what is all of that?"

"I'm going to Lt. Carson's retirement dinner tonight. I have to leave from here."

"Please tell me you are not going alone, or wasting a formal affair on one of these idiots."

"I'm going with Mason."

Scotty didn't know any Mason in her life, but the others didn't seem surprised. Nick looked up. "Is Mason coming here?"

"He is picking me up at 6:00, stick around and say hi."

Will got up. "It's been years since we have seen Mason." He looked at Kat. "How do you know Mason?"

"Met him at Lilly's house a few months ago, he came to pick her up just as I was dropping her off from an interview. Then he came over to Lil's to hang out with us one night. He's a nice guy."

Scotty looked up. "Who is Mason?"

Lilly answered him but just offhandedly. "He was my partner at North before I came to homicide. We kept in touch over the years and now it's our Lt. that is retiring." She looked at Kat. "Want to see the dress? Follow me to Boss' office."

The ladies left the room and Lilly went to put her things in Stillman's office. Scotty looked around. "She have history with Mason?"

Will nodded and answered. "Yes a little. They dated some right after she moved to homicide, but then they drifted apart. She hasn't mentioned him in years, I didn't know they still kept in touch."

Nick laughed. "You worry about Kite? If you are worried about her being with anyone it should be Mason." Then Will joined in laughing.

Lilly walked in Stillman's office with Kat behind her. "Boss, I have a dinner to attend tonight. Would it be okay for me to leave my things in here?"

"Sure Lil. What's the occasion?"

"Lt. Carson is retiring and his dinner is tonight. I'm going with Mason."

"Mason huh? Nice guy, didn't know you kept in touch with him after you and he stopped dating."

"Well he is now engaged one of my best friends, but she can't go tonight. I am filling in for her."

He laughed. "This will make Scotty good and jealous, we can leave out the girlfriend part. I like watching him squirm."

Lilly looked at her boss and then laughed. "Not you too. Everyone is ganging up on poor Scotty, our argument is my fault not his."

"Prolonging it is his fault, he is acting stupid. But you my dear can be stubborn, and you are."

She started to walk out but then turned around. "I guess I can be stubborn, it's brought on by my partner's stupidity."

"You will get no argument from me on that one." He laughed as she walked out.

Kat looked back at their boss. "So you know something is going on with them?"

"For a couple of years now. I'm not deaf, dumb or blind but I can choose to play stupid sometimes."

"But you don't know everything going on?"

He put his hand up and shook his head in the negative. "No, and I don't want to. It's easier when IAB comes sniffing around. But a relationship with her might keep him out of trouble. Not even IAB would have a problem with that. When they get along she has a calming affect on mister wild man out there."

Kat left his office and followed Lilly out. Lilly sat down and looked over at Will. "We get anything back from trace yet?"

He picked up a file and looked through it. "Some blood spatter, they are testing this morning to see if it was hers. But so many years and it's an unprotected stain, so they are not promising anything."

She looked over at Nick. "So anything from your end?"

"Well the janitor saw a argument but he claims bad memory. Plus he said people in love argue, hell you should know that better than anyone."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Oh come on Rush, you know what I mean. You could just as easily get this information from your boyfriend who is hiding in the break room."

"He's my partner, not my boyfriend."

"Partners work together, have you done that lately?"

Kat turned around after seeing Lilly's face start to get redder. "Shut up dumb ass." She turned back to Lilly. "Frannie needs to see us this morning, let's go."

Scotty came out of the break room to see Lilly and Kat walking out. "Where is she going now?"

Will stood up. "Nick here just pissed her off, on behalf of you I might add. Thank him for that, she's really not talking to you now."

Scotty looked over at the other detective. "You know, I piss her off just fine on my own."

"Well tonight we are staking out her house, you can see if she really loves you or is forgetting you for Mason."

"Come on, we need to go see the gym teacher."

"Is she pretty?"

Scotty rolled his eyes at Nick. "He might be, but you will have to make your own call on that one."

Lilly and Kat returned from a morning with the M.E. and then a bunch of nothing interviews that got them just that. When they walked in they saw Nick walking toward observation with coffee. Lilly stopped him. "Hey, where are Will and Scotty?"

"Getting ready to sweat Tom in interrogation, let's watch."

Kat caught up to him. "Did the blood spatter match Lia?"

"Oh yes, in a big way. Come on before we miss it." Lilly paused at the door long enough to see Will walk into interrogation. Scotty didn't see her there.

She walked in and sat down on the table in the observation room. Lilly watched as Will and Scotty made eye contact, very important in interrogation. Scotty started. "So Tom, tell us about Lia Parks."

"She was my girlfriend in high school and she was murdered. Are we done here?" The guy got up and turned for the door.

Will stood in front of the smaller man. "No, sit back down. We have some questions about some clothes we found at your parents' house."

"They can't give you my property."

Scotty grinned an evil grin he saved for moments like this. "With a search warrant we can get anything we want."

"It happened one day when she hit her nose on a rock, we were arguing." He looked at Scotty. "Ever argue with your girl?"

"Just about everyday that we are speaking, but her face never meets up with any rocks. Now tell us how that happened."

"She went to push me, I pushed back and she fell. She hit her nose on a rock on the side of her face and her blood must have hit my pants."

Will sat down and looked at him. "How did it get on your shirt?"

"Listen I wouldn't kill my girlfriend, we argued but I loved her. It seems like you have her on a pedestal and then that pedestal starts to crumble, all you want to do is hold her up there. Make her better than any other person around." He looked toward Scotty again. "You know what I mean, don't you?"

Scotty nodded. "I do know what you mean."

"I heard that she was cheating on me, when I asked her about it she said that she would never do that to me. But then she threatened to break off with me because I had to ask, she said I should just trust her."

Will cut in before he asked Scotty another question, he knew Lilly was watching. "And then you fought and she ended up dead."

"I wasn't with her when she died, that is what I am saying. We were still mad and not talking, I was just not with her." He looked over at Scotty again. "What's the longest time you have gone without having a real talk with your girl?"

Scotty looked at his watch. "About 2 days and 2 hours. Who would want to kill her?"

"The only person I can think of would be the guy that wanted her and couldn't have her. The high school swim coach, he asked her out many times and she told him she was taken. He threatened to take her off the swim team, so maybe she did go with him once."

Scotty got out his notepad. "Give us a name."

"Tyler Thornton, bad ass in his own mind. Am I done here?"

Will nodded and opened the door. "Just don't leave town."

"Trust me, I want to know who did this to her. I loved her man, loved her more than anything. You may not get it but I know he does." He nodded in Scotty's direction.

Kat and Nick both looked at Lilly. She looked at her watch and then jumped off the table. "I have to get ready, Mason is going to be here."

Nick just looked at her. "You are still going out with Mason after hearing that?"

"I promised to go to this dinner with him, I am not backing out at the last minute. Mason is a friend, and I don't break promises to friends. Just one more time so you get it Nick, I'm not Scotty's girl. If I was I would have more than a broken heart to show for it. I left him a note to call me and he didn't, this is not my fault."

"Your note hit the floor, he didn't get it until the next day. Then he tried to talk to you, but you have just been too busy with your other men."

"Oh you are such a liar Nick, a good friend to Scotty but such a liar. I have to go." She left the room.

The detectives were sitting in the squad room when a guy wearing a tux came in, Scotty had never seen him before but he must be Mason. Kat got up and walked over to him. "Hey Mason, I will go see if Lil is almost ready."

"Thanks Kat." He looked around, Anna had told him about Lilly's problem and to make Scotty jealous.

Nick and Will got up and walked over. Will smiled at the younger man. "So still keeping in touch with Lil huh?"

"Oh sure, we talk all of the time. Went out shopping just a few weeks ago actually." They didn't need to know it was for Anna's engagement ring.

Will decided Scotty was not going to introduce himself. "Mason, this is Lil's partner Scotty Valens."

Mason put his hand out and Scotty shook it. "So you are the Scotty I hear so much about. She's a great girl, don't you think?"

Scotty wanted so much to hate this guy, but couldn't. "She's the best."

"So she roped you in too, did she?"

"Guess you could say that." They laughed.

Nick shook his hand. "Don't do anything tonight that I wouldn't do."

"Knowing you man, I wouldn't even do what you would do." They all laughed. Until they heard Stillman whistle from behind them.

When they all turned around they saw Lilly in a way they have never seen Lilly before. Her hair in an upsweep with a few light curls hanging down in front and in the back. A strapless black dress with a dark pink sash and bow. The dress came to her knees but had a small slit and showed leg when she walked. High heel strapless open-toe shoes that made her legs go on forever. Scotty was speechless, she looked amazing.

Mason smiled. "Well Lil, no one will even know you tonight. You look absolutely amazing. Oh those legs, yep got fond memories of those legs."

She smiled and walked over to him. He kissed her on the cheek and then put his arm around her. "Hush Mason before you give everyone the wrong idea about me." They all noticed, her flirty and seductive sound.

"You ready to go?"

"Oh yes, let me get my things."

Kat got up. "You go on and have fun. I will bring your things to you tomorrow when I come over. I will see you at 9:00 tomorrow, have fun Lil."

When they had gone everyone looked at Scotty, he looked back at Nick. "Come on Nick, it's cheese steak and beer time."

Will looked at him and smiled. "She is doing a favor for a friend by going tonight, she hasn't forgotten you completely."

Scotty put his jacket on. "Oh that must be why she took the time to say goodbye to me. Come on Nicky." And the guys left.

Stillman laughed when he looked at Kat and Will. "That should wake the boy up. Oh she looked good."

Kat laughed. "Yes she did, I thought he was going to lose his eyes."

Will got up and started toward the door. "Hey who knew that Lil had sexy legs? I just wish that little girl wasn't like a sister to me, Scotty does not know what he could have."

Kat nodded. "He does now. But it might be too late."

Will smiled at Kat. "Go gather Lilly's things and I will treat you to pizza and beer. I'm tired of just going home."

"Okay, thanks Will."

That night Scotty and Nick sat outside of Lilly's apartment. "Nick, this ain't right. I feel like a stalker."

"You gotta know if you still have a chance or time to give up. In that interrogation room today, you were talking about Lil am I right?"

"Yes, I was talking about Lil. For the last couple of months I kind of thought we were moving past just friendship and then a couple of weeks ago, well never mind."

"Oh come on, you gotta tell me man. My lips are sealed, she won't even know you told me."

"Well I wasn't lying to Joseph when I told him I never had sex with Lil, I haven't. But a couple of weeks ago we were watching a movie at her place and it got late. We had a few beers and got kind of crazy making out on the couch. When I got ready to leave she invited me to stay over, so I did sleep in her bed with her but just holding her. Then the next morning we were kissing and then our phones rang for us to come into work."

"She close you off after that?"

"No, we have made out a few times since but nothing with clothes off. I mean that happens and she's mine forever."

A car pulled up in front of Lilly's house and Nick looked at Scotty. "Okay, here is where we find out. You ready for this?"

"No, but I need to know. Obviously she ain't talking to me anymore."

Lilly's phone rang just as she and Mason pulled up to her house. "Rush."

"_It's Anna, I'm on a short break from the stakeout. I just drove passed your house and I was right. Scotty and Nick are staking out your house, you're probably right in thinking they watched you last night with Kite."_

"So what should I do?"

"_Make it look good and make him suffer. On Monday you can make up with him, give him the weekend to decide how bad he wants you and how much he loves you."_

"I hate hurting Scotty, you know how I feel."

"_Two more days Lil, he will quit acting like he could take you or leave you. You will own his heart Lil, I promise."_

"Or lose him forever."

"_I know Scotty, he is the love 'em forever type. He loves you Lil, you gotta know for sure."_

"Okay." She hung up and looked at Mason. "That was Anna, she drove by and saw Scotty and Nick staking out my house. I think they did the same thing last night when I had dinner with Kite."

"Well then, let's give him something to think about. Anna told me if I had to kiss you to get the point across, then to go on and do it." He got out of the car and went around to her side. He opened the door and helped her out, then he leaned down and kissed her. Scotty and Nick watched as he pushed her into the closed car door and kissed her hard. When the kiss was over they saw Lilly smile and then she led him into her house.

Scotty hit the door of the car. "Damn, I guess now I know that I lost her."

"Let's see when he leaves."

Mason and Lilly walked into her house and he laughed. "I can see the car and they didn't leave. Go change into a housecoat or something slinky."

"Why?"

"I'm giving them the show they want. I know Nick and he is pushing Scotty into staying. I would have left by now, but Nick is enjoying watching this. Let's give him something to watch and in that time make Scotty know he has to tell you how he feels."

Lilly went upstairs and put on her short housecoat over her boxer pajamas. When she came back down Mason had his jacket, tie and shirt off. He was in his tee shirt and pants. "Go back upstairs and turn the lights on. Does he know where your bedroom is?"

"Yes he does, he has stayed over before. We never had sex but we had too much to drink one night and I had him stay over. He slept in my bed with me, I thought we were moving forward."

"You might still." She went upstairs and he turned off the lights downstairs.

Nick looked at Scotty. "What light just came on?"

"Her bedroom light and the lights are off downstairs."

Nick frowned. "So we wait."

Lilly and Mason sat in the dark on her couch and talked. She told him about her partnership with Scotty and about how she finally realized she loved him. He talked about his relationship with Anna, she introduced them so she knew most of it. They laughed and talked for about two hours. "They are still out there, I better go. Walk me to the door, one more kiss and seeing you in that. He will come running to you."

"I hope you are right."

So she walked him to the door and stepped out on the steps behind him. Scotty and Nick watched as he came out in his tee shirt and her in a short housecoat. He leaned in and kissed her, she put her arms around his neck and leaned into his body. They watched his arms go around her waist as he pulled her close.

"Thanks for going with me Lil. I hope it works out."

"Me too Mason, me too." He kissed her again and left.

Nick looked over at Scotty and saw the tears on his face. "I'm taking you home Scotty, I didn't expect this from Lil. Sorry dude, really I didn't know she would do this to you."

"My own fault man, I should have told her I loved her. Now it's over and it's my own damn fault, now there is one thing left to do."

"Come running to her?"

"No man, put in for a transfer. I can't work with her now." He put his head down. "It's all over now, just take me home so I can think this weekend. After this case is over, I'm out of there. Don't tell her what we saw."

Nick didn't answer, he planned to tell her everything. By Monday afternoon, she would know it all. He had to get his friends back together, he had thought this was funny. Now seeing the tears on Scotty's face, it wasn't funny. He hadn't seen Scotty so lost since Elyssa died, he had no idea that Scotty loved Lilly that much.

**TBC**

_Come on and REVIEW….yes it's going slow…Joseph will make return visit possibly next chapter. And there will be smut possibly the next chapter….but who will it be?? _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I still don't own them and thanks to little details of song usage I can't even own the DVD's. But I do own anyone I make up in my nasty little mind…..so I guess I own something._

**Chapter 4:**

Lilly got up early on Saturday morning. She was really feeling bad about what she did to Scotty the night before, so she just didn't sleep very well. In one way she thought he deserved it for stalking her after treating her like he did. But in another way, she wanted things to work with him and wanted him to be in her life forever. She would take friendship if that was all she could get, but she wanted more. She had envisioned a life with Scotty, he was always there for her except for now. She came to realize as much as she thought she had been in love before, she was really in love now. Before she could get too much into her thoughts, she heard a knock at the door.

Lilly opened the door to Kat, Anna and Julie. "Well the timing is perfect."

Julie laughed. "We rode with Anna, we are not that great at timing. Plus we want to hear all of the dirty details from last night."

Anna laughed. "I already got the story from Mason on last night, sounds like a hot night."

Kat laughed. "I'm thinking that Scotty got what he deserved."

Lilly sat down and put her head down. "He didn't deserve what I did to him. If I lose him forever, it's my own fault."

Julie sat down and put her arm around Lilly. "He loves you, even Kite sees it. You are not going to lose him forever. If he gives up that quick, he isn't worth it."

Their was another knock at the door. Anna got up. "I'll get it Lil."

So she opened the door to Allie and Nadia. They walked in and saw their friend was upset. Allie sat down on the floor in front of Lilly. "Okay, spill it girl. I got the basics from Scotty this morning, but it may not be the entire truth."

"What did he tell you?"

"That you slept with your former partner from North last night. He was pretty upset."

"I didn't sleep with my former partner last night. We just made Scotty think I did because he has been a jerk all week and then followed me around the last couple of nights."

Nadia sat down on the other side of Lilly. "Well you will be relieved to know what he said. He loves you and is not going down without a fight. So let's have a fun weekend and you can deal with mister stubborn on Monday. He loves you Lilly, Allie has the pictures to prove it."

Allie got her bag. "Oh wait, I have the pictures from Sammy's party. I made copies for you and Scotty, we gave him his copies this morning. Anyway you looked so amazing in that blue sweater set that day, I just had to take some pictures."

They all looked through the pictures. Some of Lilly with Mike or Allie and even some with the kids. But the ones that got to her the most were the ones of Scotty with her. One of them posing for the camera with their arms around each other. One of them hugging, not knowing that anyone was taking a picture. And then one of Lilly holding little 3 year old Sammy in the hammock while both of them slept.

Allie pulled out a box. "I had two framed for your desk at work, they were so cute I couldn't resist. I got the same ones framed for Scotty. He said they are going on his desk Monday morning." She handed the box to Lilly.

Lilly pulled the frames out of the box and looked at the pictures, the couple in those pictures didn't look like the bickering pair they had been. It looked like a couple in love. The first one was Lilly and Scotty with their arms around each other smiling. The other one was Scotty sitting on the ground with Lilly between his legs. She was holding Sammy on her lap and Scotty had his arms around both of them. She quickly wiped away the tears that ran down her face. "Thanks Allie, I'm putting these on my desk Monday. We looked so happy there."

Kat took the pictures and looked at them. "Wow, he could be Scotty's son."

Nadia laughed. "Everyone says that and he adores his Aunt Lilly. He has a framed picture of Lilly in his room. He tells everyone when they come in that they have to see the picture of his uncle's girl."

"I'm not Scotty's girl."

Julie held one of the pictures in her hands. "That's not what this smile is saying."

Anna stood up. "So here is what we do. Let's go to the spa, have a late lunch and then hit the mall. We are going to the lingerie store and Lilly is going to get some you can't resist me undies. And she has got to get something slinky in that color of blue, you look amazing girlfriend."

Lilly smiled. "I guess if he doesn't talk to me Monday, I can call him to come over or stop at his place Monday night."

Anna laughed. "And we know what you will be doing then."

"I can hope. We haven't gone passed making out." Then she realized what she said and all the women stopped and sat back down.

Allie smiled at her friend. "I'm not moving until I hear about it. Just what happened, when and how far did you go?"

Lilly smiled at the memory of it. "Well last Saturday after we left your house, we went back to his place to watch movies. He put his arm around me on the couch and pulled me close. So after a while he kissed me and well before I knew it my sweater was off and his shirt was off. Then he got up like he had been burned and said he was taking me home. When he got me home he said we would have our time but that was too soon. I needed to be sure I wanted to be with him forever."

Kat looked over at her friend. "And do you?"

All she said was one word to sum it up. "Yes."

Allie snapped her fingers. "Oh Mike sent you something, I almost forgot." She pulled a box out of her bag. "It's Spanish learning software. He wants you to learn it and then surprise Scotty with it."

"Oh thank you, I will have to call Mike. Now I will know what he was saying when we were making out. That was such a turn on."

Allie smiled. "Tell me about it. Tell me some of what he said if you can remember."

Lilly thought for a moment "I kind of know what this means but anyway he said Mi amor."

Allie smiled. "My love."

"Minas para siempre."

"Mine forever."

"That was not all of it, but it was so beautiful it just stayed with me. I wanted to cry but I didn't know what he was saying. Oh and when he got ready to leave he kissed me and said something else. Te quiero hermosa."

"He said I love you beautiful."

"So even though I thought he never said he loved me, he did. Okay well I am going to start learning this tomorrow."

Nadia leaned into Lilly and smiled. "Let me teach you something for Monday night. We can go over it again or you can call me on Monday. When you get to his place if you go there, put your arms around his neck and say. Hacer el amor para mí ahora guapo."

"What will I be saying?"

"Make love to me now handsome. Gets them every time."

"Sounds better in Spanish."

Allie laughed. "Everything does. All day at my house that day he never called you Lilly, he called you Bello or Mi belleza. It means he was calling you beautiful or my beauty."

"So what made Mike think to get me this?"

"He wants you to be apart of everything. He knows how Sammy forgets to use English when you are there and he lapse into Spanish. He wants you to be comfortable at family events, and he wants you to be apart of the family. Scotty is happy around you, he is more calm."

Kat laughed. "That is what our Boss said. That Lil has a calming effect on him and keeps him out of trouble. One day we were interrogating this guy, the three of us. Scotty was steaming mad and was ready to let loose on the guy. His face was red and everything. Lilly touched his hand under the table and quietly said his name. It was like a complete transformation had taken place. He calmed down quick. Boss said he would love to see them together."

Lilly smiled. "I have to agree with Boss, I would love it too."

Julie and Anna got up. "Well let's get going. We are hitting that lingerie store today."

On Monday morning Lilly walked into the café to get her coffee, she was happy for the first time in almost a week. She was confident with the little amount of Spanish she had learned yesterday and was sure to use some of it today. She wanted to surprise Scotty with it, if he was even speaking to her.

She got up to the counter and then heard a familiar voice behind her. "Lilly, good morning."

She turned around to see Joseph and Maya Shaw behind her. "Good morning Maya, Joseph."

Joseph smiled. "So how are things going?"

She gave him a sarcastic smile. "Oh great, Scotty and I have hardly said 2 words to each other since you stopped in last week. Thanks for that by the way."

Maya looked at her husband. "Thought I told you to stay out of it."

"I needed to talk to him myself, thought maybe it might help."

Lilly looked back at him again. "What split up the best relationship I ever had? Take away the one person that meant everything to me? What were you trying to help with exactly?" She turned back around.

Joseph walked up beside her. "Really Lil, I didn't mean to mess up anything for you."

"It's okay now, I love him and I am fighting for him." She turned back around and gave her order then paid for her coffee.

As she started to leave Joseph looked at her. "You didn't fight for us."

"I didn't love you like I do Scotty. He is worth the fight."

She got outside the café and Maya caught up to her. "I need to thank you for opening up the case, Laney is so much better now. So how is it going?"

"Slow but we have our theories and will get back on it today." She rolled her eyes as Joseph came out.

"Let's have lunch sometime Lil, catch up on old times."

She smiled. "You cannot be for real. Did you just not understand that conversation in there? I was making progress in getting Scotty. We were actually hanging out together, now we don't even talk. No Joseph, I don't want to see you."

Maya looked at her husband. "I told you not to talk to Scotty."

"Well I guess in my mind it was payback for you sleeping with him while we were together, I know he said you didn't but I still think you did."

"I didn't sleep with Scotty while I was with you. I don't cheat, it's just not in me to cheat. The only guy I want in my life is Scotty, please just stay out of it." She walked off. What she didn't see was Scotty standing close enough to hear her.

Lilly walked in the precinct, everyone was there except for Scotty. She put her pictures on her desk and sat down. Will walked over and was looking at the pictures. Scotty walked in and was behind them. "Nice looking little family, that kid could be Scotty's."

"I know, adorable, isn't he? That is Mike's youngest son, Sammy and that was his third birthday."

"The three of you look like a real family, it's cute. So one day you can put the picture of you and Scotty with your kids on your desk."

"Oh yea, fat chance of that happening now." Will smiled and walked off.

Scotty got to his desk. He put his coffee down and put the pictures on his desk. He didn't look at her or anything, just sat down and turned sideways. "So Nick, we going to see that swim coach this morning?"

Nick looked over at them and totally avoided Lilly's eyes. "Sure, when do you want to go?"

"In a few." Scotty was looking all over his desk and got frustrated, so he lapsed into Spanish, like he does sometimes. "Tan pronto como encontrar mi bloc de notas damn." _As soon as I find my damn notebook._

Everyone looked up and Lilly could not resist. "You should probably watch your language. If you can't find your notebook, I have an extra or you might look in your middle drawer. You throw it in there sometimes."

Kat laughed but as far as the guys, all eyes were on Lilly. Kat got up and walked over. "Let's go talk to that girl on her swim team, she is available today."

She got up and turned to Scotty. "Oh how did I know what you said? You might hate me, but Allie, Mike and Nadia still love me. I know more Spanish than that, be nice to me and I will share my knowledge with you."

On the way out Kat walked slowly passed Scotty's desk and whispered. "Not to mention the killer blue undies she bought the other day or the sexy blue nightie she got to match. Your loss buster."

After that for the next few hours they only saw each other in passing. Lilly and Scotty didn't have a chance to talk at all. He was impressed that she had learned Spanish, he was actually touched. After Saturday night he thought he had lost her for good. But hearing her out by the café this morning and seeing the pictures she put on her desk. He had to talk to her about Friday night and what actually happened. She told Joseph she doesn't cheat, so what was that on Friday night?

Lilly, Kat and Will were at the conference table when Scotty and Nick came in. Scotty sat down by Lilly, but not close like he usually did. She had decided to drive him nuts all day. Lilly scooted closer to him. "La cena de esta noche?" _Dinner tonight_

"Ven a mi casa después del trabajo." _Come to my place after work. _He was trying to stump her.

She smiled at him. "Bueno." _Okay_

Will looked over at them and frowned. "Okay, none of that in here. We are left out, so use English for us please."

Lilly smiled. "We will when it concerns you, this didn't."

Kat looked down at her file. "Someone crammed studying Spanish yesterday."

Lilly looked at her friend and smiled. "When you left my house yesterday, what was I doing?"

"Studying Spanish."

Scotty was surprised and at the same time humbled. It touched him that she would learn Spanish so she could communicate with him like that too. He had to get this case over with so they could talk and get straightened out. His thoughts of transfer went out the window, he should say something to Nick before he blurted it out. Scotty looked down at his notes. "Okay we have the swim coach with motive and opportunity. He did not want to give up DNA, he didn't have an alibi for the time of the murder."

Lilly looked at her notes. "The girl on the swim team with Lia said that the coach was always making sexual references to Lia. She had threatened to quit the swim team at one time. He threatened to kick her off if she didn't go out with him. The last time she saw Lia was when Lia agreed to go."

Will stood up. "Okay Kat, let's bring him in."

Nick turned around. "Well Scotty, looks like we can get this one done today so you can go get that paperwork done."

Lilly looked at Nick, Will and Kat didn't move. "What paperwork?"

"Scotty is transferring out. Can you blame him after what you did to him? The guy was a mess. So we get to lose a great detective over the fact that you can't keep guys out of your bed."

She looked at Scotty and then got up and left the room. Scotty looked over at Nick. "I changed my mind about transferring but you just could not keep your mouth shut. You heard us talking, we were getting along."

Scotty got up and left the room.

Kat walked behind Nick. "This shit wouldn't have happened if you would have kept your nose out of things. She only did that stuff Friday night because the two of you were parked out front. Mason is engaged to one of her best friends, Anna Mays. Grow up Nick."

Scotty found Lilly sitting in storage, she was crying. He did what he felt he had to do. He walked over in front of her and took her in his arms. She looked up at him and the tears on her face just tugged at his heart. "You're leaving me?"

"No, I was just blowing off steam when I said that to Nick on Friday night. I just hadn't told him that yet. I was so mad and hurt that night."

"I didn't do anything. Mason is engaged, we were just doing that because of you being parked out front. It was Anna's idea."

"Anna?"

"Anna Mays from West, she is engaged to Mason."

"So that was not what I thought?"

"No, she said make it look good that you deserved it for following me around."

"And I have to agree, I was just so jealous. Let's have dinner tonight and talk this out. I can't go on like last week, I like it when we spend time together."

"Okay, sounds good to me."

"So how much Spanish did you learn?"

"Actually I learned a lot yesterday. Allie and Mike wanted me to learn, Sammy uses it a lot."

Scotty kissed her and then smiled. "Te quiero Lilly." _I love you Lilly_

"I love you too Scotty." He held her hand as they went back down to the squad room. She told him she was going to the ladies room to wash her face, so he went on back out.

Nick looked at him and laughed. "She over it now."

"Shut up Nick."

"Hey you should have told me you weren't leaving."

"We shouldn't have followed her to begin with."

Lilly came out and sat down at her desk to write up the interview with the girl on the swim team. While she was writing she heard her boss' voice. "Nice pictures Lil."

"Thanks Boss, Scotty's sister-in-law took them at her house."

"When was that?"

"Oh Saturday before last, it was Sammy's 3rd birthday." She pointed to the little boy in the picture.

"He looks a lot like Scotty, is he Mike's little boy?"

"Yes, he invited me to his party."

"Just wait until he starts calling you Aunt Lilly." He laughed.

"He already does, started that a few months ago."

Stillman walked on and looked at Scotty's desk and smiled. "Looks like a nice family picture, something to think about Lil." He walked on to his office.

She looked over at Scotty and smiled.

Kat and Will came back with Ned the former swim coach in custody. Kat leaned over Lilly's shoulder. "Go into observation and watch us break him."

She smiled. "Glad to, always love it when someone gets caught." So she went into observation, followed by Scotty and Nick.

Lilly sat on the table and Scotty sat beside her. He leaned over close to her. "So when this is done, want to go get some dinner?"

"Sure, that would be great."

"Take it to my place or yours?"

"Your place, I haven't cleaned up since I had all of the women at my place this weekend."

"Okay, just want to follow me home?"

"I need to swing by my place first to pick up something."

He leaned in close. "Pack a bag for tonight."

"Okay."

Then they turned to watch the interrogation in front of them. Will leaned in close like he did to intimidate someone. "We know you did it."

Ned looked up at him and everyone could tell he was nervous. "Not like you have any eyewitnesses or anything to back you up."

Kat looked at him and used what she had heard Lilly say many times. "Time and years going by can be the best witness. She rejected you and nothing gets out of control like a man that has been made to look like a mouse. She had a guy, a good guy and she just plain didn't want you."

Ned glared at Kat. "That's not true."

Will got close again. "It is true, we have witnesses that say it's true. She told you that she just didn't want you. You were just too old for her."

Then Kat leaned in. "Or you just didn't have what her boyfriend had. Maybe you just didn't turn her on."

Then Ned exploded has they hoped he would, because that is how they got most of their cases closed. "I had to show her I was better than him, I had to prove it to her. She wanted me but she didn't know it. I was better for her than he was, she just didn't want to see it. I told her I would pound it into her if I had to."

Kat looked at him and pretended sympathy. "So what did happen Ned?"

"She was going to tell the principal what I was doing. I would have lost my job, I couldn't let her take my life away so I had to take hers." And then they watched as Will pulled him up and slapped the handcuffs on him.

**TBC**

_Please review….Smut next chapter….it's coming….so watch out for it._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the actual cast, I do own anyone that I make up. 

A/N: Any Spanish used in my stories I translate using Google translation so if it is incorrect, blame them.

_Lilly and Scotty had parted outside of the precinct. He told her that he would pick up some dinner and meet her at his apartment. So she went home to either get ready for the best night of her life or the biggest let down of her life. She packed her new sexy undies and her sexy blue nightie. She could tell by the smiles of the men in the store when she bought it, at least they liked it. Then she had to think about the next day, so she got everything she would need for work and tossed it all into a suitcase. Was she nervous at this time? Oh very nervous, but she had to know._

_Scotty was pacing at his apartment. She should be here by now, keeping dinner warm was not a problem. Did she go home and get cold feet, or change her mind? He let her know that he had planned for them to make love, he wanted that understood before she got there. He checked and re-checked his apartment to make sure it was clean and he was nervous. He just could not make himself sit down. Scotty picked up his cell phone and was about to call her when there was a knock at the door._

_He opened the door and there was Lilly, and with a suitcase. She walked in and he held his hand out. "Let me take that for you."_

"_Thanks."_

_He started walking towards his room when he turned around. "Make yourself at home Lil, get something to drink if you want."_

_She smiled and walked into the kitchen after hanging her jacket up in the closet. She was getting a can of soda out of the fridge when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and closed the door. Silently she walked to the table and put her drink down, but didn't sit down. They used to be so normal around each other and now they were each a bundle of nerves._

_Lilly walked to the counter where Scotty was opening containers. "Scotty, can we just talk for a second?"_

_He turned around with dread. Oh no, here it comes. "What is it Lil?"_

"_I've never been nervous around you and I don't want to be. We used to have so much fun, last week should have never happened and now we are too nervous to talk. So let me just clear the air about something and put both of us at ease. We got through last week, so we can get through anything. I love you Scotty, I want to be with you." She put her arms around his neck and then leaned in and kissed him. He pulled her close and kissed her deep._

_When they pulled apart he smiled. "I love you so much Lil." He kissed her quickly again. "Okay dinner is going to get cold. Let's eat." So they sat down at the table to eat._

_When dinner was over she helped him clean up. "So Scotty, want to watch some television?"_

"_Sure Lil."_

_They sat down on the couch and he noticed she had kicked off her shoes, yep she was here for the night. "Something you need to think about Scotty. We need to find a way to be normal if we are going to spend just about every night together. Like we need to get into a routine of almost living together."_

_Oh yes, she had made his day. "We could move in together."_

"_Let's see how tonight and in the morning goes first."_

"_Okay baby." _

_They had been watching television for awhile and she noticed that somehow they had scooted closer and his arm was around her. She looked at the clock above the television, it was getting late. "I'm going to get ready for bed, we have to get up early tomorrow."_

"_I'm going to finish watching this then I will be in."_

_After the program went off he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Then he entered his bedroom. Lilly was in bed and reading a book. She smiled when he walked in. "I put some of my things in the closet, I hope you don't care."_

"_Bring over whatever you want. I will clear out some drawers for you too, it might make things easier for when you stay over."_

_He stripped down to his boxer and got in bed. She put her book down and turned out the light by the bed. Scotty pulled her close. "So is this the blue nightie that Kat told me about?"_

"_Yes, did some shopping on Saturday. You like it?"_

"_I love it, and I love what is under it too." He kissed her and then rolled them so he was on top._

_She pulled him down for a kiss and then everything just kind of went of control. She lost the blue nightie real quick, but she couldn't remember how. And his boxers were gone, but she couldn't remember that either. He smiled and then he was gone, under the covers. That is when she felt the undies being pulled down her legs. She felt him kissing her legs and then she saw his head reappear from under the covers. She smiled. "Come here lover boy."_

"_You are so gorgeous Lil." She smiled at his words and then she flipped them to where she was on top. She kissed him and then set up on top of him. He used his fingers to pleasure her and with seeing her face plus the sounds she was making, he knew it was working. She started moving while his fingers continued their work on her core. He could feel her growing wetter and she was moaning, she started moving faster. He pulled his fingers out and laid her back down. "I want to taste you baby."_

_She watched as Scotty kissed down her body, finally his mouth making it to her core. When he entered her with his tongue, she will never forget that feeling. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. No correction, something she had never felt. Because she had never made love with someone and felt this much love for them. She was being overwhelmed but she didn't want to make it stop. It made it feel so much better that she was totally in love with Scotty and she realized at this moment, she wanted this for the rest of her life. Then she felt a wave of emotion hit her as she came with the help of his tongue and fingers. She could hear herself saying his name but it was like she was removed from her body at the same time._

_Scotty kissed his way back up her body. "Oh baby, that was incredible." Then he got to her face and saw the tears. He wiped her tears and asked the question he was afraid to ask. "What's wrong Lil?"_

"_Nothing Scotty, for once everything is right. This is so right. I've never made love with someone and been so hopelessly in love with them. I knew I loved you but I think I just realized how much." She put her arms around his neck. "Hacer el amor para mí ahora guapo." __Make love to me now handsome_

He smiled at her. "That you got from someone and I am almost afraid to know. But I like it."

"Nadia told me to say that to you. She said it works every time."

He kissed her deep. "It will, no one ever said that to me but it will work every time." 

She smiled as she flipped him on his back and kissed him. Then she kissed his check and started kissing down his body. When she reached her target, he was already hard and ready for her. She took him in her mouth. Then the Spanish started flying out of his mouth, too much for her to keep up with. She kept moving up and down on him. "Oh baby, you need to stop now or it is over." She kissed her way up his body.

She put her head back on her pillow and he moved on top of her. "Oh Lil, birth control?"

"I'm on some, don't worry about it."

"We are going to discuss having children one day, right?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "Yes Scotty, we will." He entered her and that is the moment when she knew without a doubt that he was the one meant for her. She smiled at him. "You are my perfect fit Scotty."

He kissed her. "I love you so much Lil."

"I love you too Scotty." Then he started moving, as he moved he picked up speed. He moved faster and faster until he knew she had let go again. Then he did, the force of it made him dizzy for just a second. After they both came down from their flight of ecstasy, he got up and made his way to the bathroom. When he came back she went.

When Lilly came back in the room she put her nightie back on but left the panties off and then she climbed into bed. She snuggled close to Scotty. Then she leaned up for a kiss. "Goodnight Scotty, I love you."

"Goodnight Lil, I love you too." And that was it, they both feel into a sleep so deep it was almost a coma.

The next morning Lilly heard the alarm on Scotty's side of the bed. So she got her legs out of the tangle they were in with his and then moved on top of him to turn it off. Then she kissed him. "Hey Scotty, time to get up."

He smiled but still had his eyes closed. "I could wake up like this every morning."

She smiled and then moved to get off the bed. "I'm getting in the shower, join me?"

She had no idea he could move that fast getting out of bed. She held out her hand and they held hands all the way to the shower. After getting under the warm spray they made love again. Then they washed and got out.

As Lilly got ready he noticed she wasn't putting her hair up in the usual ponytail she had been wearing it in. "So Lil, wearing it down today? Not that I am complaining, I love your hair down."

"Well we have an issue of a little love bite on my neck, someone got a bit out of control last night."

"Oh sorry."

She looked back at him and smiled. "I'm not, but I'm not advertising either. They know we are together now, just not looking to let anyone outside of our partners in on it."

He put his suit coat on and then left the bedroom. He busied himself with getting their guns and badges out of the lock box he kept them in. When she came out he handed them to her. He looked at his watch. "We have time to stop for coffee and a bagel on the way in."

"Good because someone gave me a workout last night and this morning."

"Hey you invited me to the shower with you."

"Yes I did, wanna do it again tomorrow morning?"

"You got it Lil." He pushed her into the wall and kissed her. "I can tell guys that not only is my girl hot, she packs heat too." She laughed and after gathering her work things they left.

Nick, Kat and Will were at the coffee cart when they saw Lilly and Scotty approaching. Kat smiled. "So you two are out early this morning."

Scotty knew he was about to mess up but oh well, she said they could know. "I didn't hit the snooze button on the alarm this morning, Lil got to the alarm before I did."

Nick laughed. "Make her sleep on the other side."

She got her coffee and then turned around. "I was, I had to climb over him to turn it off."

Will nudged Scotty. "You pretended not to hear it so she would do that, didn't you?"

Scotty smiled. "I ain't telling."

Kat smiled at Lilly. "Wearing your hair down, it's pretty."

"Had to, it's too hot for turtleneck if you get my meaning."

"Oh someone got a bit rough last night?"

She smiled. "Just a bit, but I ain't complaining one bit."

They all laughed and started the walk into work.

When they all walked in they saw Stillman talking to an older woman. He motioned for them to come on back. "Morning all, this is Benita Sands and she has a very interesting story for all of you. Benita this is my cold case team, they will look over the case for you."

She smiled as they all sat down. "Well you see my brother died a few years ago and we all thought it was natural causes. As we get old that becomes a reality for us. He was older than me so we just never thought it could be anything else. I am getting ready to move out of my house and in with my granddaughter, she will join me here soon. We moved my brother's things into my house, but I just didn't want to disturb anything. But moving in with my granddaughter, I realized I had to go through some of it. I can't keep everything. I found these papers in a box, it just doesn't look right."

They heard a knock at the door. Stillman looked toward the door. "You must be Nita, come on in."

So the girl walked in and when Will put a chair beside the older woman she sat down. Lilly smiled at the girl and spoke to her. "Your grandmother was just telling us about her brother's death. Do you believe it might also be something other than natural causes?"

"I thought so back then. But his children and grandchildren wouldn't let me look into anything. But since granny got all of his things, we can look into right?"

Kat spoke up next. "Well we might have to exhume the body, that would take a close relative to sign for it. I am sure a sister would do, right Boss?"

"That question can be answered by Kite or Julie. Lil can you get one of them on the phone?"

She got up and walked out after nodding. The discussion continued. Nick looked at the older woman. "Do you think anyone in the family might be involved?"

"I would hope not but they all seemed so desperate to get him buried. Like Nita pointed out, there should have at least been an autopsy or something. But they wouldn't let a doctor see him or anything. If something happened to me that I just up and died, Nita would want answers. Why didn't they? I did, I wanted to know why my big brother died."

Scotty turned to the others. "This won't be a box job, this is from square one."

Nita looked at the detectives. "If it's too much trouble."

Scotty smiled and shook his head. "Not for us, the more difficult the better we like them."

Will laughed. "He's an optimist trained personally for the last 5 years by Lilly Rush."

Lilly appeared at the door. "Did I hear something not so nice about me?"

Will smiled at her. "We were just discussing that this is not even a box job."

She smiled. "Hey the more challenge the better, just the way I like them." They all laughed but she didn't know why.

Kat walked over to her. "Scotty just basically said the same thing."

"Do I know how to train my partners or what?"

Lilly took the papers from Benita. "We will look into things and get back to you Mrs. Sands."

"Oh it's Benita, I have left my number with Mr. Stillman and you can call me anytime." Then the young woman with her crossed the line with Lilly.

She walked over to Scotty and handed him her card. "Here is my card, my cell is on the back. Call me anytime." She winked and Lilly turned and walked out. She took the papers to the conference table and sat down.

They all joined her at the table except for Scotty, he followed the two women to the office door. When he spoke they could hear him at the table. "Miss Sands, one of us will call you about the case if we need to. But I am involved with someone, so don't get the wrong impression. I am nuts about my girl, have been for along time."

She smiled. "The good ones are always taken. Thanks for working on the case for granny. I hope your girl knows she is lucky."

"I'm the lucky one, trust me on that. But thanks." He turned and walked to the conference table. He sat down by Lilly but she didn't look at him, or acknowledge him in any way. He scooted close and then wrapped his hand around her one hand that was on her leg. 

She smiled and clasped their fingers together. She leaned over and whispered. "I love you Scotty."

He leaned close to her. "I love you too baby."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's quit being in love and play detective for a few hours. Then the two of you can go home and pretend to be hopelessly in love. By the way Scotty, don't forget tomorrow night is game night at your place. Rush you will have to leave."

Lilly's eyes snapped up to Nick's. "What do you mean I have to leave?"

"Well it's game night. It's guy night, we all take turns and tomorrow night is Scotty's place. You are a girl, so you can't be there."

Scotty shook his head. "Nope, she can watch the game with us. Kat want to come over tomorrow night and watch the game with us?"

She smiled. "Sure Scotty, thanks. Does Mike come? Maybe Allie wants to come with him."

Scotty laughed, he knew what she was doing. Before he could say anything Kite came in behind them. He lifted Lilly's hair and looked at her neck. "Ouch, he bites hard."

She smacked his hands away. "And Julie has a big mouth. What's up Kite?"

"Julie is on her way to the doctor, possible flu. So she asked me to stop by and take a look at things with you guys. So what do we have?"

He sat down by Will. So Will started filling him in. "Well this lady thought her brother died of natural causes, but now she is starting to think otherwise. His family would not allow a doc to see him or an autopsy. She said he was hurried into the ground."

"And this is a sister?"

"Yes."

"You get me probable cause and I will get your exhumation warrant."

Lilly laughed. "Like that has been easy in the past."

"It would have been easier if I would have had Julie back then. She can charm most of the judges, tell us what you need and I will send her."

Lilly smiled. "She is a sweetie."

"You were around her last weekend, you need to watch out for the flu. You too Kat since you were with them. And you mister biter, might want to watch out too. I don't even want to guess how many body fluids you two swapped last night. I am already taking medicine just in case."

Lilly smiled. "Or she could be pregnant?"

"No, she's not. Well we don't think so, but anyway just watch out for yourselves."

Scotty laughed. "Well if she is okay, you coming to watch the game tomorrow night?"

"Yes I am, it's guy night."

"Bring Julie if you come, Lil and Kat will be there."

"But it's guy night."

Nick rolled his eyes again. "Not when she has a lasso around his decision making part."

Kite smiled. "If Julie is okay we will be there." He waved goodbye and left.

Scotty looked over at Lilly. "After work we need to call Nadia and see if she wants to come with Richie and then we can invite Mason and Anna too. It will be a nice party."

Nick looked over at them. "We still watching the game?"

Scotty laughed but didn't answer the question. They started going over the papers that Benita left for them. Scotty got up and grabbed his jacket. "Hey Lil, let's go talk to the guy at the funeral home maybe he can shed some light on the quickie funeral."

"Okay, let's go. We will see you guys after lunch."

Nick got up and picked up the paper he was writing on. "I'm going to do some property searches and stuff like that."

Will walked over to Kat. "Since so many of us are going tomorrow night, you want to just ride over with me? That parking lot is not super big, plus we might be there late. I wouldn't want your daughter to worry or anything."

"I'm packing Will, she doesn't worry. But a ride would be great, thanks. Whatever you are taking I will just go in on it with you."

"Okay great. I usually pick up some hot wings and stuff like that."

While they were talking Nick walked in the break room and got out his cell phone. "Hey Lindsay, it's Nick Vera from homicide. Want to go to a party at Lilly's and Scotty's with me tomorrow night? We are watching the game with them. Okay pick you up at 7:30 at DHS." He hung up with a smile. He wasn't going alone.

**TBC**

_Review…you know what to do…..party next chapter and more L/S lovin' as only they can do. And maybe a little surprise or two….._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Don't own them…never did and never will…_

_A/N: I watched Dog Day Afternoons this morning and oh yes…I am going there…Ray is going to make an appearance. The party might have to be next chapter, so I can fit in more lovin'_

_**Chapter 6:**_

That afternoon they were going over notes on the case so far, if it was a case. Lilly rolled her eyes. "That funeral director was real helpful, not. He said they were mourning and wanted to get the funeral over with quickly."

Scotty smiled. "He looked at Lilly and said if your parent died wouldn't you want the pain of burial to be over quickly?"

Kat looked at Lilly. "And what did you say?"

"Well that my mom did pass away a few months back and that I didn't even take care of all the arrangements that my best friend did it for me. He said maybe I was not mourning like these people and then Scotty jumped in. I thought I was going to have to sit on him or something."

Scotty grinned and shook his head. "I wasn't that bad Lilly, you know it. I told him that Lil loved her mom, but she got shot the day after her mom died. I went to Lil's and got the information for arrangements and made them. I was afraid we would be doing a different type of mourning soon. I hate thinking about that time when I almost lost my best girl." He held Lilly's hand under the table.

Will wanted to break up the tension, he was the only one that actually saw the tears in Scotty's eyes that night. He knew then that Scotty loved Lil for more than a friend. "So he is keeping quiet about the quickie funeral. Kat and I talked to some family, they are saying that Benita is senile and we shouldn't listen to her."

Nick pulled papers out of a folder. "And she was not the one that profited from the old man kicking it. But I have a meeting with the attorney tomorrow, he is out of town today. He wants to talk about a meeting he had with Mr. Sands just two weeks before he died."

Lilly shook her head. "Julie will need more than this for any warrants. She is good, I've seen her in action but not even she can charm a judge with what we have.

Kat nodded. "Then tomorrow we get more and tomorrow night we party at Scotty's."

Scotty grinned. "You mean Scotty's and Lilly's, it's like having two homes now."

Lilly got up. "Which if we are staying at my place tonight I need to go to the grocery on the way home. There is no food in the house at all, I got too used to eating at your place or eating take out. So I need to go by your place and get my car, so I can get some food."

"And I need to go home and pack a bag for tonight and get some of your things from my place."

"Just leave my stuff there, I have more at home."

"What about, well you know?"

She laughed. "I have another one at home."

Scotty laughed. "My girl, she is so smart."

Kat laughed. "She had help in the shopping part, Julie was a big help."

Scotty turned back to the table. "Hey so everyone coming tomorrow night?"

Nick folded his arms and smiled. "Yep, I am bringing a lady friend with me."

All heads turned toward Nick, Lilly walked over to him and smiled. "So who is she?"

"Oh no, you will find out tomorrow night. We will be there around 7:45 with the pizzas, like I always bring. Will what are you bringing?"

"I am bringing the chicken wings and other assorted appetizers. Kat is coming with me so we will just bring a bunch of stuff. There will be so many cars there that I offered her a ride."

Lilly smiled and looked at Scotty. "Let's go, I need to get to the store so I can fix supper."

As they walked off Nick started humming the wedding march. The next thing he knew a paper wad came flying through the air and hit him on the head. Lilly laughed. "See I have great aim." And she walked out with Scotty.

Scotty pulled up in his parking lot beside Lilly's car. "I'll just go pack some things for tonight and be over in about an hour."

"Bring whatever you want, it might be good for you to leave some things at my place too. I will clear out some closet space and some drawers for you to use." She leaned over to kiss him but it turned into a long kiss.

"I'll miss you baby."

"It's just about an hour. If I'm not home just use your key and go on in, you can take your things to the bedroom and I will help you get stuff put away when I get home." She kissed him quickly. "I love you."

"I love you too Lil. I don't think you know how much."

He saw the tears forming behind her eyes. "Oh trust me, I do." She kissed him again and then got out of the car. He stayed in the parking lot until she got in her car and left.

Lilly saw the motorcycle before she even parked the car. She rolled her eyes and spoke to no one, since she was alone in the car. "Oh crap." That is what she had said that night on the sidewalk. Now she really meant it. No way was she going to let Ray mess up what she had with Scotty.

Lilly parked the car and saw him sitting on her stoop. She sent Scotty a text_. 'just use your key and come on in.'_

Ray watched as Lilly got out of her car and got out grocery bags. What was Lilly Rush doing actually grocery shopping?"

He smiled when she got to the steps of her apartment. "Hey Lil."

"What do you want Ray?"

He stepped aside as she unlocked the door. She went inside but didn't offer to let him in, he heard the bags being set down and she came back out. Went back to her car and got out more bags. "Wow Lil, you feeding an army?"

"No a hungry boyfriend. Come on in for a few minutes and tell me what you want now."

"I'm in town for a couple of days and thought I could stay with you."

She shook her head no. "No can do, I'm not your booty call anymore Ray. I'm in a relationship now."

"Oh the guy that called last time I rode into town?"

"No, someone different."

"Like this is going to last very long. Come on Lil, you are not cut out for the long term thing."

"I am with this. He is more than just a guy, he's it for me. Sit down and I will make some coffee, you can hang around while I put the groceries away. I got a cookbook and everything, plus his sister-in-law has been teaching me some things so I can fix a few things now."

She poured his coffee and put it on the table in front of him. Then she started putting food away, she had it almost all put away when she heard the door open. "Hey baby, I'm home."

"In the kitchen Scotty, come on in." Ray just looked at her, he never suspected Scotty.

Scotty came around the corner and saw Ray. "What are you doing here?"

"Just stopped in to say hi to Lil while I was in town."

Scotty didn't know what to do, what she would do in front of Ray. She walked over and put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "What took you so long?"

"Got on the phone with Mike about tomorrow night."

"Come on in and sit down, want some coffee?"

"I can get it, you don't have to wait on me." He walked over to the counter and got his coffee and then sat down. He watched Lilly move around the kitchen putting things away. "I can order out if you want me to Lil."

She smiled. "No, I'm cooking for us tonight. Allie has been teaching me."

He looked at Ray, he didn't trust the guy but he had to trust Lilly. He stood up and picked up his cup. "I'm going to change and put my things upstairs."

"I didn't get drawers cleaned out yet but just move my stuff or if there is room just put your things in with mine, it doesn't matter." He started out of the kitchen and he heard her clear her throat. So he smiled and walked over and kissed her. "Hurry back, you might have to help me with dinner." He nodded and left the room.

Ray looked at her and smiled. "So you are sleeping with Scotty?"

She smiled. "Oh we don't do much sleeping. So you need to get going so you can find a place to stay."

"You know this won't last Lil."

"Yes it will, I am determined to make it last. He is the best person in my life, he would stand beside me no matter what. He saved my life and he made me want to live. Scotty has been here for me through it all, you come in to town for a booty call. I can't live my life like that. I want a family, a husband and kids."

"But do you really love him Lil?"

She laughed. "I've loved Scotty Valens for well over a year now, it just took some time in showing it. So goodbye Ray." She walked out of the kitchen with him behind her and she opened the door.

"See ya around Lil."

"It's best if you don't come here looking for me anymore." She closed the door on him and locked it. Then she joined Scotty upstairs.

She walked in the bedroom slowly. He was sitting on the bed with his shirt unbuttoned and his shoes off. He smiled when she walked in. "I haven't unpacked yet, as you can see."

"Why not?"

"I was waiting to see who was staying, him or me. He's your past Lil and that is what came between you and Joseph, well besides the other thing. Until you let go of that, you can't move on."

She couldn't stop them, the tears started flowing. "Are you breaking up with me?"

He pulled her down on the bed beside him. "No baby, never. I just want to know where I stand when Ray comes to town."

"I told him we are together now and not to come back here. I had to find someone I loved enough to let go of that. I had to feel secure in a future enough to let go of the past. And I have." She got up and held out her hand. "Let's take a shower before dinner."

He took her hand and stood up. She pulled his shirt off and then started on his pants. No more words were spoken. They silently undressed each other and got in the shower. He pushed her up against the shower wall and kissed down her body. He entered her core with his tongue and started licking her. She was moaning and saying his name, he felt her tense. She screamed his name as she came on his tongue. He kissed his way back up her body and then kissed her lips.

Lilly kissed his neck and chest as she rubbed him and felt him harden. She kissed down his chest and stomach, then he felt her mouth on him. She moved him in and out of her mouth as he held her close. "Baby, stop or this is going to be a short shower time."

She smiled as she stood back up. He rubbed his hand down over her stomach. "One day, I want to put my babies there."

"And I want you too." He kissed her and then pushed her back into the wall and lifted her up. Then he sat her down on his hardness. She wrapped her legs around him and they started moving together. He kissed her long and hard.

They were both moaning and then she tensed, he felt it signaling she was about to let go. So he came in her, saying her name like his own special prayer. After he put her back on her feet they washed off.

When they went back in the bedroom to get dressed, Lilly grabbed Scotty's shirt. She smiled at him. "I like your shirts, they smell like you." she shrugged her shoulders. "It's a comfort thing, you wouldn't understand."

He smiled. "Oh yes I do."

She held out her hand. "Let's go fix some dinner, I'm starving."

So they went to the kitchen. Her in Scotty's shirt and Scotty in boxers and a tee shirt. When they got to the kitchen she smiled. 'I hope no one stops in, we aren't dressed for company." He laughed along with her.

He watched as she pulled out the pan and the ingredients for lasagna. He smiled. "Do you need any help?"

"You can slice that bread over there so I can put it in the oven. But this is real easy, Allie told me this is for a quick meal when you don't have much time. And well we had time before the shower, but I would rather be doing that anyway."

He sliced the bread and put it on the baking pan she laid out for him. When he turned back around she was sliding a pan of lasagna in the oven. She set the timer and then smiled at him. "Let's grab a beer and go watch some television until this is done."

Later that evening while helping Lilly clean up the kitchen, Scotty realized this was it. This was what he wanted, for the rest of his life. He wanted to come home with Lilly everyday, he wanted to eat dinner with her, talk to her, watch television with her, go to sleep holding her. He finally found the missing piece to his puzzle of life and she was under his nose the whole time. She wasn't just a move for him, this was the real thing.

Lilly noticed that Scotty looked like he had something on his mind. "Hey, are you okay Scotty?"

He snapped back. "Yes baby, everything is great."

"You can tell me if it's not, you know. We should be able to talk to each other."

He put her between him and the counter, put his arms on each side of her and leaned into her. He kissed her. "I was thinking about what I want for the rest of my life."

"And, what is that?"

"This like last night and tonight, a home and a family with you. I want this to be routine, I don't want to spend a night a part from you again. I love you so much Lilly."

She put her arms around his neck. "That's probably good, because I want it too." While they were kissing he picked her up and put her on the counter. He started to unbutton her shirt, but she stopped him. "Let's go to bed." He lifted her off the counter and then she went upstairs to get ready for bed, he made sure everything was locked up and turned off.

After he joined her in bed they made love again. Then he held her while they slept.

In the middle of the night he heard a phone ringing. Their phones were laying side by side on his side of the bed. He didn't think about who it might be, he just grabbed it. "Valens."

Then he heard the voice of his boss. _"Funny, because I called Lil's phone."_

"Oops, I just grabbed it. I'll get her."

He heard Stillman laugh. _"Never mind, just wake her up and both of you meet us here at County General."_

"What happened?"

"_Someone tried to kill Benita Sands tonight."_

"We'll be right there Boss." He hung up the phone and thought that Lilly was going to be really ticked off at him now. So he woke her up. "Lil, hey Lil wake up."

She opened her eyes. "What is it Scotty? Can't you wait until morning, we can make love again before we go to work."

"As much as I would like that right now, Boss just called and we have to go to the hospital."

It was like magic, she shot up in the bed. "What happened?"

"Someone tried to kill Benita Sands. I guess they are all meeting there. One more thing I need to tell you and you are going to be so mad at me."

"What is it?"

"Boss called your phone and I answered it, sorry."

She shrugged her shoulders. "He is bound to find out anyway, plus according to Kat he is all for us being together. He says I have a calming effect on you."

"So you're not really pissed at me for answering your phone?"

"No, they are on your side of the bed. Who cares what phone you answer. With us being together every night it was going to happen. Come on, let's go."

The others looked up as Lilly and Scotty came running in the waiting room. They were holding hands, Stillman didn't say anything about the phone call. So when they sat down Vera leaned over to Scotty. "Hey, Boss is here so you might want to tone down the couple stuff."

Stillman came over and was standing there when Scotty answered. "Vera, I answered Lil's phone in the middle of the night and he could tell I just woke up. Lil is wearing my tee shirt, he's not as stupid as you. I think he knows."

Will rolled his eyes. "The whole world knew before you did Scotty, and it's your relationship."

He heard even their Boss laughing at that one. He sat back and put his arm around Lilly, she laid her head down on him and closed her eyes. Kat laughed. "Someone is tired, not much sleep lately Lil?"

Lilly kept her eyes closed but smiled. "Blame it on Don Juan sitting here."

Scotty spoke quietly but they could still hear him. "I didn't hear you say no."

"And you're not likely too."

Scotty noticed the Lil's breathing had evened out, so he addressed the others but kept a firm hold on his girl. "So what happened?"

Stillman sat down beside Scotty. "We don't know yet. Her granddaughter and the doctor are talking. She left just for awhile and when she came back her grandmother was on the floor bleeding. It looks like someone tried to beat her up."

Scotty shook his head. "Trying to hurt an old woman, what is the world coming to? That lady is sweet too, just trying to do justice for her big brother."

Kat put her head down. "Anyone that would kill him in the family wouldn't think twice about trying to do her in."

Stillman spoke to a nurse and then came back and sat down. "She said the doctor wanted her to let us know it will be about another hour before he can see us."

Will stood up. "I'm going for coffee and something to eat, anyone want anything."

Scotty tried to get his wallet. "Get coffee for me and one for Lil, if she sleeps now then she is not going to sleep later. And it's been awhile since dinner, so anything you get to eat is fine."

Will put his hand out. "I'll get it, just let her sleep for now. I've never seen Lil that peaceful, it's good to see. You're good for our girl man." Then he looked at Kat. "Want to walk with me to help carry?"

She got up without her usual remarks. "Sure, I'll go."

Just then Lilly stirred but she didn't open her eyes, they were about to hear something that Lilly would never say if she were awake in front of them. "Scotty honey, turn off the television and come back to bed."

He smiled and kissed her forehead and then motioned for everyone to be quiet. "Okay baby, you just go back to sleep."

They could not believe their eyes. She smiled, Lilly Rush smiled in her sleep and snuggled deeper into Scotty. "I love you."

"I love you too Lil." And then she was out again, not that she ever woke up. And then they knew she was really in love. She took off the professional mask with Scotty and let her guard down. She was just a woman in love with him and to them that made it all worth it.

Stillman looked at the young couple and smiled. "She needs you, I hope you know that."

Scotty nodded and no more words were spoken.

**TBC**

_Come on…review…you know you want too….next chapter….we PARTY!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them…never will….but meeting the cast of the best show on television would be great._

_A/N: I am really going to put the party in this chapter….along with some L/S lovin because you know you love it._

**Chapter 7:**

After the group talked to the doctor and the granddaughter, they all went back home to get a couple of hours of sleep. After Lilly and Scotty left Stillman told the others not to tease Lilly about what happened at the hospital. They all agreed that this relationship was good for her. They didn't want her to walk away from it because of what happened at the hospital. All of them had seen a glimpse of Lilly that up until now only Scotty got to see.

When they got to work the next morning Lilly and Scotty walked in, everyone was there already. Lilly smiled. "Are we the only ones that went home and got some sleep?"

Kat rolled her eyes. "You were doing pretty good at sleeping at the hospital, but yes all of us got to sleep a little."

Nick and Will looked at Lilly and then quickly looked down at their paperwork. She went to the break room and got coffee. She came back put a cup on Scotty's desk and then sat down at her own desk. She looked up and the guys quickly looked back down. "Guys I know you are just dying to tease me about what I said at the hospital, what did Boss threaten you with?"

Kat looked up. "He didn't threaten anyone, he just asked us not to tease you about it."

"Well Scotty told me what happened." She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care, it's not like we are hiding it or anything. So has anyone heard anything this morning? How is Ms. Sands?"

Nick looked up. "I went by the hospital on my way in, she is still out. The doctor took our fax number and is faxing the reports to us this morning. He said he felt funny sending this information to homicide while she is still living. But I told him it might help us find out what happened to her brother. She wrote a letter that is in our file giving us permission to dig up her brother if anything should happen to her. I talked to Kite, Julie was out this morning, and he said we might be closer to probable cause for the exhumation. Julie is supposed to let us know something tonight."

Will looked up. "Still partying at your place tonight Scotty?"

He smiled. "Oh yes, everyone is coming. If anyone has beanbag chairs or anything like that you might want to bring them.

They all walked over to Scotty and Lilly's area and sat down. Kat looked at Lilly. "Who is coming?"

"Well there will be the two of us, since it is at our place. Mike, Allie, Kite, Julie, Anna, Mason, Nadia, Richie, You, Will, Nick and his mystery woman." They all looked up when Stillman came out.

"So any news yet?"

Nick looked up. "Waiting for the fax from the hospital and then we can find out from Julie if we have enough to exhume. We are waiting on the word from questionable documents about some of the signatures on some of his papers, they didn't look authentic to Lil. She is our resident expert on that."

"Well I have a thing this afternoon, so I am leaving early."

Kat looked up. "A thing?"

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "A late lunch with my ex-wife Rita, at least we are talking now."

Scotty looked at Lilly and she nodded. "Well Boss, if you and Rita want to come by our place tonight. We are having a sort of gathering, everyone from here will be there and then of course Kite and Julie are coming too."

"Who is coming?"

Scotty answered this time. "My brother Mike and his wife Allie, my cousin Nadia and her boyfriend Richie a cop from West, Anna and Mason, Kite and Julie, Will, Kat, Nick and some mystery woman that Nick is bringing."

"So what are all of you doing?"

Nick looked at their boss. "It started out as our watch the game guy night, but mister hen pecked Valens can't spend an hour away from Rush. So now it's couples watch the game night. It will be fun, we are pigging out and it's great."

"I will ask Rita, if we come what can we bring?"

Lilly looked up at him. "Just bring something to sit on, the food is taken care of. You can bring some drinks if you like, it's a workday tomorrow so we are not doing anything with alcohol."

He started walking toward the break room and then stopped. "Which place is it? Lilly's apartment or Scotty's condo?"

"My condo sir, we keep talking about needing only one place."

He laughed. "Less confusing for visitors that way. Besides one time you are going to forget whose place you are using that night and end up spending a night apart."

Nick laughed. "Couldn't you see it now? They run from place to place trying to catch up to each other."

Lilly looked at Nick. "That is what cell phones are for, running back and forth is what you would do."

When she stopped talking they her phone ring and it was questionable documents to let them know a fax was on the way. Nick got up to get the fax. "This is from the hospital. Kat will you make a copy for Kite please?" She got up and took the paper from him.

He got the next fax that came through. "This is CSU with the print report and now here is questionable documents. Someone needs to call Kite or Julie, we have enough to exhume in my opinion."

So Scotty called Kite and they got their report together while they waited for him.

After they had everything ready, he came in the door. Lilly looked up. "Is Julie hiding from us?"

"She is waiting for a phone call so I told her I would stop by. We will be there tonight around 7:30 or 7:45."

Lilly smiled. "That is great, is she feeling better?"

He smiled. "Some better yes, I will tell you asked about her. Now have all your clothes on when we get there."

Lilly laughed. "Not that kind of party Kite. That's the private party after everyone leaves." She looked over at Scotty and his faced turned red.

Nick and Will laughed. Will could not resist. "You're not embarrassed are you Scotty? Gee whiz, whose the girl in this relationship?"

He didn't say anything, just shook his head and grinned. Kite gathered all the paperwork and left. "I will send Julie to see a judge as soon as one becomes available, we should know something for sure tomorrow morning at the latest."

Scotty got up. I'm going home to get some things ready for the party, you coming Lil? Oh by the way, I think Mike and Allie are staying all night tonight. That's okay, right?"

"Sure, it's fine. I mean it's your place and that is your brother. If they get too noisy then we can always go to my place to sleep."

Kat laughed. "Like you even do much of that lately. It won't be them making all the noise."

Lilly laughed as they walked out.

Lilly looked at the clock in the kitchen, they were running a little behind at getting things ready. Scotty noticed her looking at the clock again. He put his arms around her from behind. "Don't worry about it baby, we are going to get things ready. I would have stopped at round number 2 if you wanted me too."

She smiled at him. "But round number 3 was so good."

He turned her around and pressed her against the counter. "I love you so much Lil, I want this forever."

She put her arms around his neck and they shared a long passionate kiss. "I love you Scotty, this makes me happy." She kissed him again and then he started kissing her neck. Suddenly he stopped.

"Hey baby?"

"What Scotty?"

"With your hair up they can see your neck, and well I think I got kind of wild this afternoon."

"So, we aren't at work. It's not like I am wallpapered in hickies, it's just a love bite. It will go away in a day or two."

"That shirt looks good on you."

"You like it because I bought one like yours that says Valens on it."

He smiled and kissed her again. "Lilly Valens, has a nice ring to it."

She kissed him again. "I like it. I think when we get married I'm going to use it at work. I can say I'm Detective Valens from homicide and this is Detective Valens. Or where I usually say I'm Rush and this is Valens. I can say I'm Valens and this is Valens." They were both laughing when she got finished.

"When we first met Lil, did you ever think we would get together like this?"

"Scotty, I was thinking I was going to have to try hard to work up to friendship with you. But then we were friends, then not really anything just tolerated each other, then friends again, best friends and now lovers." She shrugged. "Now we only have one level to go and get married."

The doorbell rang and he let go of her. "I guess I better get that."

"I'm going to make up the bed, again. When the women come just send them in there. We brought so much of my stuff over for the rest of the week, I need to work on putting it away. Give you your guy time." He grabbed her and kissed her again.

He opened the door and there stood Will, Kat, Mike, Allie, Anna, Mason, Nadia and Richie. Scotty laughed. "Good timing?"

Will shook his head. "We were all parking at the same time, but some of them rode together."

They all walked in and Anna looked around. "Where is Lilly and if you pissed her off again, I will beat you up."

He smiled. "She's in the bedroom putting her things away. We moved some of her things over today for the rest of the week. We might move to her place but we haven't totally decided yet. Ladies just go join her in our room, first room on the left. Allie you can put your things in the other room if you want."

So after Allie put their bags in the guest room, they all joined Lilly in the bedroom. She was unpacking a suitcase. Kat laughed. "Girl, you are taking over." They all went in and shut the door. Allie, Anna and Kat sat down on the bed while Lilly put her things away.

Anna noticed the back of Lilly's shirt. "So is the shirt a gift from Scotty or a hint?"

"We got them today. He asked if I wanted Rush on mine and I told him no. that I prefer Valens. He shrugged his shoulders and said that I wouldn't be Rush much longer anyway. I think he is working up to a proposal."

Allie laughed. "I think that says it all. Nothing says love like a football jersey with your boyfriend's last name on it." They were all laughing when the door opened and Rita walked in followed by Lindsay, Lilly's friend from DHS.

Rita stepped in. "We were told to join the ladies in here."

Lilly went over and shook her hand and then hugged Lindsay. "Let me introduce you ladies. This is Rita Hart, Boss' ex-wife and this is my friend Lindsay from DHS. You must be Nick's mystery date?"

"That's me."

Lilly walked over to the bed. "This is Allie who is Scotty's sister-in-law, Nadia who is Scotty's cousin, Anna who is a cop at West and used to work with Scotty and Kat works with us in homicide."

They all said hello and then sat down. As soon as they sat down the door opened again. Julie walked in. "Hey ladies."

Lilly turned around and hugged her friend. "Are you better? I was so worried. By the way this is Rita she is with Boss and Lindsay is with Nick."

Julie smiled at Lilly and then looked around. "I am feeling better but I guess I should tell you now, Jason can't keep his mouth shut. I'm pregnant." The ladies all screamed and went to hug her.

The guys heard the screams and Scotty started to walk to the door. Kite grabbed his arm. "They are okay, Julie just told them her news."

Scotty looked at him and smiled. "What news is that?"

"We are going to have a baby." The guys all shook hands with him and congratulations went up.

Scotty started to walk to the door. "Still we need to eat, I better get them."

Nick looked at his friend. "Are you missing her already? Gee do you even shower alone anymore?"

Scotty grinned and looked around, even with their Boss there he laughed. "No, why would I do that? Together is much more fun, someone to wash your back that way."

Kite put his hand up and gave him a high five. "I hear you on that one brother."

Scotty walked to the bedroom door and opened it. Lilly saw him and walked over to the door. "What's up?"

"Came to see if you ladies are hungry. Congratulations Julie, Kite is out here glowing all over the place."

She smiled. "You and Lilly are next, right?"

Scotty smiled as he took Lilly by the hand. "I wouldn't be complainin' let's just leave it at that for now."

The women all walked out and that is when the guys spotted the back of Lilly's shirt, and of course the side of Lilly's neck. Mike hugged her. "Hey Valens on the shirt, nice touch sis."

Nick looked at Lilly and then laughed. "If you feed him enough your neck wouldn't look like that."

Lilly laughed. "Oh trust me, at the time food was not on his mind." They all laughed.

After they finished eating and cleaned up, the men went in to watch the game and the women sat in the kitchen and talked.

Scotty was going in to get another soda when they heard Allie tell Lilly she wanted to ask her something important. He stopped at the door, he knew he shouldn't listen in but this could be very important to them.

Allie looked over at Lilly, she noticed how in Scotty's presence Lilly seemed very happy. "Lil, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Allie, what is it?"

"As much as you love what you do. If someone came to you and said that you had to choose between the job and Scotty, what would you do?"

"He wouldn't want me to up and leave my job. Why do you think he would ask that of me?"

"No, he loves working with you. But that internal thing, IAB or whatever has been all over him since the shooting. If they said your relationship or job, what would you say?"

"That would be tough in a way. I have been a detective for so long and for years I thought that was all I had. That it defined me and that is what got me out of bed every morning. But not anymore. I would have to choose Scotty over anything else in my life. He is what makes me want to get up every morning, he makes me happy and it's Scotty that makes everyday just worth it. You know what I mean?"

Allie nodded and then answered. "I know what you mean."

Scotty smiled and knew he was on the right track. He was going to marry Lilly Rush and soon. He had his doubts earlier but now he knew, this was right and they were right. After wiping his eyes, he turned the corner and walked in the kitchen.

"Hey ladies, solve the world problems yet?"

Annie smiled. "Sure we are ready to take over. What would you think of Lilly running the country?"

He laughed and walked over behind Lilly. "No, I don't want to share my girl with that many people. She could run it but I'm not that good at sharing her time." He leaned over and kissed her.

Later that night while laying in bed after making love, Lilly decided to ask Scotty the same question. "Scotty, if IAB suddenly came in and said it was us or the job which one would you choose?"

He pulled her close and kissed her. "Us, because this is the life I want. You and me with our kids, it's what I want."

She moved over on top of him and kissed him. "I love you Scotty Valens." She smiled at him and kissed him. "Say it, I want to hear you say it. You know what I want to hear, what is going to be in the future."

"I love you too Lilly Valens." He rolled her over under him and they made love again. But this time the love making was slow and sweet and so full of love they both felt like crying.

Scotty was holding her as a thought hit her mind. She didn't know how to tell him what she was going to have to say the next morning. Lilly didn't want him to think he was being trapped, she wasn't scatterbrained or forgetful. So how this one time in years did she forget to take her pill? She could jump up and take it now, but she closed her eyes smiling. A family, their family was looking really good right now.

**TBC**

_Review…please… yup, ended this one all sappy and everything. But next chapter…some smut but who knows someone might come back to throw more problems at them….. Ya just never know._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own them….never did and never will._

_A/N: I am feeling some problems should arise….because writing make-up sex scenes is just fun. It might be this chapter but it might be the next one…_

_**Chapter 8:**_

The next morning Mike and Allie left early so Scotty and Lilly had time to sit and talk over coffee before going to work. Scotty noticed that Lilly acted like she had something on her mind. "Lil, are you okay?"

She looked up at him but he didn't get the smile he was expecting. "I don't know yet. I have something to tell you and you might be mad at me. I would understand if you were."

He put his hand on top of hers. "Whatever it is tell me, we can work it out. But we can't work anything out if you don't tell me. I promise, I won't be mad."

She nodded her head. "Oh yes you will, but I promise Scotty I didn't do this on purpose."

"Lil, what is it?"

She got her coffee cup and walked over to the pot, refilled her cup and then sat back down. She looked at Scotty and he saw tears in her eyes. "I forgot my pill last night, I didn't realize it until we were going to sleep. I'm sorry, Scotty."

He looked at her. "Why are you sorry? Are you sorry that you could get pregnant?"

"No, I want kids. I just didn't want you to think I was trying to trap you into something."

"Lil we are together, we have talked about marriage and kids. If you are pregnant then we will get married. I'm just not seeing the big deal here."

She shrugged. "Most guys would be throwing a fit right now."

"Any guy that would get mad over that, isn't in love and planning to spend the rest of his life with someone. I am, so I'm not mad. Now do you need to call your doctor today?"

"Yes, I should talk to her about this. Do you want to go with me if she wants me to come in?"

He nodded. "I do."

She smiled. "I will make an appointment for lunch time then." She got up and walked over to where he sat. She leaned down and kissed him. "I love you Scotty."

He pulled her on to his lap. "I love you."

Lilly was sitting at her desk when Kat and Will came in. Kat stopped at Lilly's desk. "Where are Nick and Scotty?"

"Scotty ran out to get coffee and bagels for us and I haven't seen Nick this morning."

Stillman came in whistling, he noticed his detectives looking at him smiling so he stopped. "What?"

Lilly laughed. "You are in a good mood this morning. I am guessing things were good with Rita last night?"

He smiled. "Yes."

Will laughed. "And this morning."

Stillman started walking toward his office and then turned back and smiled. "Yes and this morning."

Nick walked in and looked at everyone. "What did I miss?"

Kat started walking to her desk. "Get here on time or miss out." He shrugged and went on to his desk.

Scotty came in and put coffee and a bagel in front of Lilly. "You call the doc yet?"

"Yes, we have an appointment for noon. Let me go tell Boss, are you sure you want to go?"

"I do, I have some questions to ask."

"Like what?"

"I have a list, you'll see." Lilly rolled her eyes and walked off.

Stillman looked up when Lilly knocked on his door. "What do you need Lil?"

"Scotty and I need a long lunch. I have an appointment with my doctor and he wants to go with me."

"Your shoulder bothering you?"

She closed the door and sat down. "Not that kind of doctor."

"Oh and Scotty wants to go?"

She smiled and the rolled her eyes. "If there is a chance I could be pregnant, he has a list of questions for the doctor."

"Be glad that he wants an active roll Lilly. What do you want?"

"If I am pregnant then I wouldn't mind at all. I mean, an actual family that is mine. I've never had that Boss, well except for here at work."

"Take all the time you need and just tell them whatever you want to tell them, I will back you up on it."

She got up and walked to the door. "Thanks Boss."

At 11:30 the others were on the phones about their latest case that seemed to be going no where. Scotty looked over at Lilly. "Do we need to leave now?"

"Yes, if you are sure you want to go." He nodded and got up to follow her out.

Kat yelled as they got to the door. "Where do you think you are sneaking off too?"

Lilly turned around. "I have an appointment and then we are going to lunch. It's all cleared with Boss so we will be back in a couple of hours."

Lilly and Scotty sat at the doctor's office. She thought he would be nervous but he wasn't. A pretty young woman sat down beside Scotty and smiled at him. Not a moment too soon the nurse came out. "Lilly Rush."

She walked up to the door holding Scotty's hand. "He's coming with me, we need to talk to Dr. Blaketon about some things together."

The nurse just shrugged her shoulders. "It's your appointment detective." When she said that Lilly noticed almost all of the women looked up.

The nurse did her thing and then left them alone in the room. Scotty offered to step out while she changed into the gown but she just rolled her eyes at him. "Really Lil, if you want me to go out there."

"Honey you see me naked every night, this is just a gown. If you don't want to stay that is fine."

"No, I want to stay." Just then the door opened. A woman stepped in and smiled.

"Well Lilly, you finally brought Scotty in for us to meet him." She smiled at him. "You are Scotty, am I correct?"

He shook her hand. "I am Scotty."

"I'm Dr. Blaketon but you can call me Sue just like Lil does. So Lilly, are you having problems?"

"No, I messed up last night and forgot my pill. I am not used to messing up or anything like this, it's so unlike me. But anyway I didn't remember until after we made love, twice. And then I was falling asleep when I thought about it and then went to sleep. Anyway, what is the chance I could be pregnant?"

"Lay back and let me take a look just in case you are. The chances are really slim to none, but it has been known to happen." She went over to Lilly and started the exam. "I can give you the morning after pill if you want, there is still time if you take it immediately."

"And what does that do?"

"If you are pregnant it will abort the pregnancy."

"No, if I am pregnant then I want the baby." She looked toward Scotty and saw the look on his face, what if she had taken the pill? Would he be upset? "We will want this baby."

The doctor stepped back. "Well everything seems fine. When are you due for your next period?"

"In 2 weeks."

"You will know for sure then, unless you want us to do some blood work now and try to find out."

"I hate blood being drawn since I was in the hospital, I'll wait."

Sue looked over at Scotty. "So if she is pregnant, anything you want to know?" He pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket and Sue looked at Lilly. "Pull the curtain and start getting dressed, this might take a few minutes." Lilly laughed but pulled the curtain. Sue sat down at the table beside Scotty.

"If she is pregnant, how long can she safely work?"

"I would say be very careful the first 3 months and then after that, desk duty the last 2 months."

"What about coffee?"

"One or two a day should be fine, she needs to watch drinking all that rocket fuel as she calls it." She watched him making notes. She hoped Lilly was not pregnant, he would drive Lilly nuts.

"How about intercourse?"

"Until she is no longer comfortable, if it hurts her then stop."

"Anything she shouldn't eat?"

"Not unless something makes her sick. She will have to eat a lot of fruits and vegetables."

"How about alcoholic beverages?"

"Not even one during pregnancy. Listen Scotty, I know you are nervous. If she is pregnant then the two of you can come back and I will make sure she is okay. She will come in once a month, you are welcome to come too and we will see to it that your baby is fine."

He smiled. "Okay, thanks Sue."

"It's good that she has someone that loves her so much." She turned to Lilly who was dressed and sitting on the exam table. "If you are pregnant, come and see me the day you find out. Don't take your pill anymore, use condoms just in case you are not pregnant."

"Okay." After Lilly answered she smiled and walked out.

They didn't say anything to anyone that Lilly might be pregnant. If they noticed she was drinking less coffee, no one said anything. If they noticed she was tired more often, no one said anything. If they noticed she had taken to eating healthier, no one said anything. They did noticed Scotty hovered over her, everyone said something.

One day after work they were walking to the car and Scotty pulled her into the store. "What are we doing in here?"

"Getting a pregnancy test, it's almost time." So Scotty walks in the little store and to the back where the tests are. They saw a whole shelf of them. She watched him read the label on each one. Then he nodded and picked up two of the same one.

"Why two of them?"

He smiled. "Double check, we want to be sure." He took them to the cash register and the older man behind the counter smiled.

"So are you hoping for a yes or a no?"

He smiled at Lilly. "I'm hoping for a yes."

"Your wife is very pretty."

"Yes she is." Scotty paid and they left holding hands.

When they got home he insisted on fixing dinner while she went in to take a nap. "Really Scotty, I can fix dinner."

"You are exhausted babe, let me do this for you. I don't mind, really I want to. Go lay down on the couch or get in bed, just take a short nap." She kissed him and then left the room. She went to the bedroom and put on some sweats and then laid down on the couch.

Scotty changed into sweats and then started fixing their dinner. He was getting really into it when the doorbell rang. He looked around the corner and Lilly was sleeping. He opened the door to Will and Kat.

"Come on in. Let's sit in here and talk, Lil is taking a nap in the living room."

Kat peaked in and saw her asleep. She quietly walked in and took the blanket from the back of the couch and laid it on her. That is when she saw them on the living room table, the pregnancy tests. She picked one up and walked in the kitchen. "I went in and covered Lil up and imagine my surprise at seeing this."

Scotty smiled and took it from her. "We aren't sure yet so don't say anything. So you wanted something?"

Will nodded as Scotty put coffee down in front of him. "Ms. Sands woke up about 30 minutes ago. The last thing she remembers is her nephew stopping by. We are picking him up in the morning, the two of us were just on our way to get something to eat and thought we would stop by and tell you and Lil."

Scotty poured some coffee and sat down. "You are welcome to eat with us, there is plenty. We usually eat leftovers for days after we have lasagna."

Kat smiled and looked around the corner. "Will she be up to eat?"

Scotty got up and went in the living room. "Hey Lil, Kat and Will are here. They had news about the case."

They came in holding hands. Scotty sat down and Lilly went to the fridge and got a bottle of water. After she closed the door it was like all in slow motion. They all looked at her and the look on her face was strange. The next thing they knew, Lilly hit the floor. She passed out.

Scotty was the first one to get to her and she was out cold. He looked up and Will was already on the phone calling 911.

The time in the waiting room had been torture and it looked like a meeting in there. They had called everyone and everyone had come immediately. The entire bunch had set in there all night while every tests had been run on Lilly. Scotty signed so many papers, being her next of kin he was about to get writer's cramp. Everyone could tell Scotty looked like he was about to cry. Suddenly the a doctor came in. "Scotty Valens?" He looked at a paper. "You are engaged to Lilly Rush?"

"That's me." She probably told him that so he would talk to him. He looked around and then Scotty turned to everyone. "All of these people are family and close friends of Lil's. Is she okay?"

"I need the name of her OB."

"Sue Blaketon, why is something wrong?"

"Don't worry Mr. Valens, your fiancée is fine and your baby if fine. She probably just got up to fast or something, but I want Dr. Blaketon to check her out since she did fall."

Scotty just looked at him. "Baby? Lil is pregnant?" The Scotty slowly lowered himself onto the arm of the couch. He smiled and looked at the doctor. "Are you sure she is pregnant?"

"We are positive, but you didn't know?"

"We suspected but no she didn't take the test yet, I just bought it yesterday."

The doctor put his hand out and shook Scotty's. "Well let me congratulate you now, Mr. Valens. In a few months, you are going to be a father. I hope this is welcome news."

Scotty smiled. "The best."

"After Dr. Blaketon sees her someone will call for you, I know you are anxious to see her and let her know you are as thrilled as she is." The doctor walked out and Scotty really sat down and he repeated it again.

"A baby, we are going to have a baby." Then he looked around the stunned faces of his family and friends. The he smiled. "Don't everyone rush to congratulate me at once."

_**TBC**_

_Please review…I am waiting to make next chapter with some problems…we can't have all hearts and roses all the time…that would not be Lilly and Scotty….so some major problems to follow, or whatever happens when I just start writing._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine….never will be_

_A/N: This chapter might have to contain some trouble in it…who knows…just can't have all sweetness with Lilly and Scotty….will never happen._

**Chapter 9:**

Scotty was nervous when he walked into Lilly's hospital room. He didn't know what to expect or what to think at this point. She had fainted and ended up in the hospital, would she not want the baby now?

Lilly looked over at him and smiled when he walked in and she held out her hand to him. He saw Sue smile. "Come on over and join us, this way you won't have to make another list of questions for me."

He walked over and kissed Lilly. Then he sat down on her bed beside her. "Why did she faint Sue?"

"Lilly is hypoglycemic, basically she has low blood sugar. I am guessing she skipped a meal, she can't do that anymore. I know she did it in the past, but that baby is going to need to eat. She needs plenty of fruits, vegetables and dairy. I am not talking pizza, is that understood Lilly?"

"Understood Sue."

"If you start to feel faint again Lilly, sit down and eat something like a banana or drink a glass of juice. Something that will release sugar quickly into the blood stream. If you can't sit down and get to food immediately, then sit down and let someone get something for you. You work with plenty of people and you have the king of worry here. Someone can grab a banana for you. Come and see me in 3 weeks, and bring the king of worry with you. He will ask all the questions that you won't."

She got up and headed for the door. "One of you is dying to ask but just doesn't want to. Intercourse is fine, just make sure she is well fed first. And no swinging from the chandelier or anything, please." She laughed and walked out.

Scotty leaned down and kissed her again. "So we are going to be parents?"

She smiled. "It looks that way. So the nurse is coming to give me my discharge papers and I can go home."

"Good because I didn't want to sleep here tonight."

"You could go home if I had to stay."

"Not a chance, I'm not leaving my family here." She laughed and got out of the bed. He sat in the chair while she dressed and then she sat back on the bed.

The nurse came in. "You the fiancée?"

"Yes ma'am, I am."

"She can leave but she can't stay alone. Will you be staying with her?"

"We live together, so she will be with me."

The nurse smiled. "Good. Now she needs to eat and not just stuff but the correct foods. I have a list with her instructions. She needs to get plenty of rest and see her OB in 3 weeks, the appointment has been made and is on the instruction sheet. Just sign here and you can take her home." Scotty signed and took the paperwork.

On the way out he headed to the waiting room. "We need to tell everyone that you can leave."

They walked in the waiting room to see all of their friends and family waiting. Stillman got up and walked over to them, he hugged Lilly. "So you're going to be a mom? I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Boss."

Kat got up and hugged Lilly. "This is going to be so great. Well we will leave and let you get home to rest."

"I'm awake and I'm hungry. Let's get some food and go to our place. I bet Julie is hungry."

Julie laughed. "I'm always hungry. So what happened to you?"

"Low blood sugar, I skipped lunch today."

"Oh major no-no Lil. You can't do that anymore."

"Well let's get some food and go to our place."

Scotty enjoyed time with their family and friends but he was glad when everyone left. Lilly looked tired and he knew he was. They were off of work for the day, so he could stay home with Lilly.

When everyone was gone, he locked up and they went to bed. She laughed. "It seems weird going to be at noon."

"We didn't get any sleep last night." He pulled her close into his body and soon they were fast asleep.

Lilly returned to work on Monday morning and everyone had to admit she looked better than ever. Nick got up and walked over to them. "I'm going out for coffee. Your usual Scotty?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Lil, your usual rocket fuel?"

"No, I'll just have tea. I've had my one cup of coffee today."

Scotty pulled some money out of his wallet. "This is for my coffee and Lil's tea."

Nick grumbled as he put his jacket on. "Tea is a sissy drink."

He knew comments like that made Lilly mad, but instead she smiled. "I'm a girl, so your point is?"

Kat got up. "Come on grumpy pants, I will walk with you."

They were working on their case that had picked up while Lilly was out a few days, she had to admit that time flew. Suddenly on her desk appeared a cup of milk and a banana. She looked up to see Scotty. "It's 10:00."

"Scotty, I can get it for myself."

He didn't say anything and he didn't go back to his desk. He just walked off. Kat, Nick and Will looked at Lilly. Will smiled. "What's with him?"

"Oh he is more hormonal with this pregnancy than I am. I make him mad all the time."

Will walked over to Lilly and sat down beside her. "Can I just nose into your life for a minute? I want to try to explain something to you."

"Okay."

"When he thought you were going out with other guys, he was so depressed. But before that, and I have never told a soul about this. I'm going to tell you now. When you got shot, I don't know how much you remember. But he ran to you and held you in his arms and yelled get an ambulance, twice. The man had tears on his face, he loved you then Lilly. When you fainted that night, you would think his world was gone. Then at the hospital he was very nervous and he said if he lost you there would be no point in going on. Then he found out you were pregnant, you became his china doll. You are worth everything to him. I loved my wife, and I have missed her everyday since she died. But I have never seen a love like he has for you. He loves you with everything he has, it's been a love 5 years in the making. I know you love him Lilly, but nothing can match the powerful love he has for you. Think on that the next time he just wants to make sure you are eating the way you should. Then talk to Lindsay and let her tell you what she sees in some husbands and fathers. It will make you appreciate what you have in Scotty." He got up and went back to his desk.

Lilly got up and went in search of Scotty. She found him in storage, just sitting there looking at the wall. He turned around when he heard her. "I'm so sorry Scotty."

"It's okay Lil, I guess I am hovering and I know you hate that." He stood up and she walked into his arms. He hugged her tightly to him. "I love you so much Lil, you have no idea."

"Yes I do." Suddenly she jumped back and rubbed her chest. "Ouch, there is something sharp in your pocket that poked me." He grabbed her by the hand.

"We need to get back in there."

She grabbed his jacket and stalled him. Then she put her hand in his pocket and pulled out a ring box. "What's this?"

"A ruined surprise now." She opened the box and saw a beautiful diamond with their birthstones on each side.

She smiled. "So you were thinking of making an honest pregnant woman out of me?"

"I bought the ring 6 weeks ago, you just never really hug me with my jacket on. I was afraid you would find it at the apartment."

She put the ring back in the box and put it back in his pocket. "When you are ready, sorry I spoiled it for you."

He smiled and grabbed her hand. He practically pulled her all the way to observation room A, they went in and he closed the door. "This is where we met."

"I remember, thought you brought your girl to work with you. Then you came in and said you thought I would be a guy."

"He smiled at her. I got the one girl in the joint and now I want her for the rest of our lives. I love you Lilly Rush, will you marry me?"

The tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Yes Scotty, oh yes. This is going to be something to tell the children and grandchildren. I was proposed to in the exact same spot where we met." He put the ring on her finger and kissed her. She was admiring her ring and then she smiled. "Let's see how long it takes them to notice the ring."

"You got it babe." He kissed her again. They walked back to their desks and sat down. She drank her milk and ate her banana.

"Scotty you can mark if off of the list I'm not supposed to know about. You know the one that you are keeping for Sue?"

He rolled his eyes but smiled. Then he pulled a small notebook out of his desk and put a mark through the snack listed. "You knew about that too?"

"Scotty we live together, there isn't much I don't know. Unless you are hiding more surprises in your jacket pocket."

That afternoon Nick walked over to Scotty's desk. "I need you to do an interview with me. It's a follow up on something we did before."

"You can't take anyone else?"

"Have you been away from Lil since she fainted?"

"No."

She looked over. "Scotty go on, I will be fine. Kat, Will and Boss are here. I ate a good lunch and I am feeling fine, someone can page you if something happens."

Kat turned around. "Page him?"

Lilly smiled. 'Oh yes, he has a pager now. Never know when I might need to go to the bathroom without an escort. Just leave your pager number with Kat and I promise not to move without her."

Scotty smiled. "Too much?"

She smiled and shrugged. "You love me, that is what counts. I will be fine, I promise."

He took a piece of paper and gave it to Kat. "Here is my pager number. If I'm not back by 2:00, she has to have her yogurt and fruit just mark it off my list in the drawer."

"Okay, I promise to babysit her for you. Now scoot."

He walked into the break room and Lilly followed him. He grabbed her and kissed her. "I hate leaving you. I'm so afraid something will happen to you or the baby, I can't lose either of you." He rub his hand over her stomach. "I love both of you so much."

"I know Scotty and I promise to be fine."

Kat, Will and Lilly were sitting there talking while she ate her fruit and yogurt. When she finished Kat walked over to Scotty's desk and got out a notepad. She walked back over. "Have you seen this Lil?"

"No, but I know about it. He is always making notes, but like Will said he loves me. I've never had anyone take care of me like he does, it bothered me at first but it doesn't now."

Kat looked over at Lilly and then she saw it. "Are you engaged?"

"Yes, he proposed in observation room A exactly where we met and shook hands for the first time."

Kat laughed and then looked at the notebook. "There are notes for everyday since you went home. How much sleep you get, what you eat and when. How much coffee you drink, other beverages, water, milk and any physical activity you get. He is making notes on everything."

Lilly shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay, he cares." She laughed. "He cares a lot. He told me that he loves the baby already."

Kat kept flipping through the pages and then she looked up. "There are no notes on how much sex you are getting."

Lilly smiled. "Well he doesn't want to get writer's cramp or anything."

Kat rolled her eyes. "That is what got you that way to begin with."

Lilly smiled again. "Let's just say the guy is very creative."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Let's not, I am going to lose my lunch just thinking about it. Please tell me never in the car."

"Never in the car, but the roof of our building is beautiful at night."

Will looked over and glared at her. "I don't need to hear this."

Kat's phone rang and she looked at it. "Speaking of, it's your man." Lilly walked back to her desk. "Miller."

_"Hey, we are kind of stuck on something and I need to know that Lil will have a ride home. Please do not let her go alone."_

"Will gave me a ride this morning, my car is in the shop. We will take her home."

_"And just have her bring the notebook home, we won't be back today."_

"What happened?"

_"Nick dumb ass got the car stuck in mud. He got in and I tried to push, now I am splattered in mud. It's raining out here and I am a mess, Boss knows that I am going on home to shower."_

"We will deliver her to the front door, promise."

_"Thanks,"_ He hung up.

Scotty was a mess and mad at Nick. This kept him away from Lilly all day and he hated it. Kat assured him she was okay, but anyway he hated not being with her. He was a mess, tired and he missed Lilly. He unlocked his door and walked in expecting to shower and be ready with dinner when Lilly got home. But there on his couch was the one person he never expected. Christina Rush. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Well you moved, first I had to find you."

"How did you get in?"

"I gave the super my name and he asked if I was related to Lilly. I told him I was her sister, so he let me in. I guess Lil hangs around a lot since you are partners."

"It's more than that and we need to talk. She will be here soon anyway. I'm going to jump in the shower and then we can talk."

"There are a lot of pictures around of you and Lil."

"We spend a lot of time together. Just let me shower and change, we can talk while I fix dinner."

He went in the bedroom and closed the door. She walked around and looked at the pictures, it seemed like more than a friendship. In every picture she was on his lap or he had his arms around her. Then Chris formed a plan, she came to get Scotty back and she would. Lil didn't trust anyone, so she would make sure that this ended.

The door opened and she heard her older sister's voice. "Hey honey, I'm home." Lilly walked in the living room and saw her sister sitting there. "What are you doing here?"

"Scotty told me he had to shower and change then we would talk. What are you doing here?"

"I live here, we are engaged. He didn't tell you?"

"Never mentioned you. Just said he wanted me to wait so we could talk. Told me he wanted to cook dinner for me and asked me to stick around as long as I wanted. But never mentioned you in all of that."

She saw the tears running down her sister's face, but hey when was Lil there for her? When she had trouble with the law, Lilly had turned her back on her. Lilly turned around. "Don't tell him I came home. I guess he lied when he said he loved me."

"Lil he's a guy, probably just wanted sex."

"Oh he got more than that. But I guess he never mentioned that either."

"Sorry, no.

Chris smiled as her sister walked out of the apartment. She came to get Scotty back and get him back she would, no matter what.

Scotty came out of the bedroom in sweats. "Lil didn't come home yet?"

"No, why?"

"Just thought she would be here by now. Maybe they got into something at work. Come in the kitchen while I start dinner, she will be starving."

Chris sat down at the table. "Do you cook for her every night?"

He turned around. "Chris, Lil and I are engaged. We have been living together for awhile now."

"I guess you were so upset over losing me you had to turn to someone, but my sister?"

"It's not that Chris. I couldn't have Lil when you were around, we were just friends. But I loved her back then. She wasn't a replacement for you, it was kind of the other way around. You lied to me when I tried to help you out with the NYPD, you just took off. I can depend on Lil, plus I love her."

"She is never going to commit to one man. Plus she doesn't have the maternal instincts to have a family, and you want one right?"

"Lil and I are getting married, and she is pregnant. I am getting all I wanted, her and a family."

"She's pregnant?"

He ignored her and looked at the time, Lilly should have been home by now. He picked up his phone and called her. It went straight to voicemail which means the phone was off. So he called Kat. "Hey where is Lil?"

_"We dropped her off almost an hour ago."_

"She isn't here. Her phone is going to voicemail but something might have happened. Her sister showed up here. Call Boss and have Will call Nick, I'm going out looking for her. Page me if you find her first."

_"Okay we will go looking now."_ Kat called the others and everyone went looking for Lilly.

He looked at Chris. "She came home, didn't she?"

"I had no idea she was pregnant. I told her that you wanted me to stay here with you, but I am more your type. She's not right for you Scotty, you will see. She left, so she must not care that much."

"She is fragile right now, I repeat she is pregnant. She has been in the hospital once, I shouldn't have left her today. Get out now, I have to find Lil. I do not ever want to see your face again and you better hope she is okay."

The door to Lilly's old place was locked and Kat was about to break the law but this was an emergency. "Will let's kick it in." So they did. Kat walked in yelling for Lilly. Will found her first.

"Kat, she's in here. It looks like she fell down the steps and she's not moving. Call 911 NOW."

Kat called 911 then she paged Scotty. He called her back. "We found her at her old place, meet us at the hospital. She fell down the steps." She hung up and got in the car to follow the ambulance.

Once again the group assembled in the waiting room, Scotty was inconsolable by anyone. He explained to them what happened. And stressed to them he was never leaving her again, not for a second. He left her for the first time and this is what happened.

They all looked up when a doctor came in, Scotty jumped up and Boss was with him. He was there for support, the doctor looked grim.

"How is my fiancée and my baby?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Mr. Valens, but………"

**TBC**

_Oh that was evil of me…..wasn't it? Review and I might write faster….Evil smile_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: No….I do not own them…_

**Chapter 10:**

Scotty braced himself on the arm of the couch in the waiting room waiting for the worse to come. His brother on one side and Allie on the other, his friends, family and co-workers around him. The doctor continued. "Mr. Valens, I'm so sorry but your fiancée had a miscarriage. I know this is of no consolation to you but with a lot of first pregnancies it happens. We called Dr. Blaketon in and there is no medical reason preventing Ms. Rush from getting pregnant again."

Scotty was a mess, he couldn't even speak. Jeffries talked to Lilly about just how much Scotty did love her. Now they all knew just how much Scotty loved his baby too, a baby he would never hold. Everyone tried to talk to him but he just sat down and put his head in his hands and cried. "I should have never left her at the office. I should have been with her every minute and this would not have happened. It's my fault."

No one knew what to say, so they said nothing. No one had any words of comfort for Scotty, so they kept quiet. Will sat down next to Scotty. "I'm not going to pretend to understand your pain, in a way I do. I love that girl in there like she is my own sister. But I know how much you love her, I talked to her about that today. I miss my wife everyday Scotty, and I should have been there. I can't change it, and now she is not here. But you still have Lilly and you can still have a family with her. Go hold her hand, tell her you love her and let her know you are here for her."

Scotty put his hand out. "Thanks Will."

"Hey, I gotta keep the family I have left together."

Scotty got up and was getting ready to leave the waiting room when they all saw Christina walk in. "How's Lil?"

Scotty got in her face and yelled. "You lied to her so she would leave our place, you caused this. She would have been at home with me and I would still have Lilly and our baby. Now I am going to be lucky if she ever speaks to me again. All because you lied like you always do, you always hurt Lil. This time you are not getting away with it. I will look through any manual I can find but your ass is getting locked up." He stormed out.

He walked into the hallway and saw Sue. She came straight to him and embraced him. "I'm so sorry Scotty."

"I've lost Lilly forever, she'll never speak to me again."

"Not true, I was just coming to find you. She is a mess but she keeps calling for you. The nurse said she wasn't allowed to have visitors yet but I'm her doctor. She needs you now. Just hold her and tell her that you love her. When she fell down the steps she was coming back to fight for you."

"No fighting was needed, I love Lil."

"Go tell her."

He walked into Lilly's room and saw her laying there. She looked so pale, so lonely and hurt. He slowly walked to the side of her bed and started to sit down on the chair. Then he saw a space on the other side of the bed and Sue's words stuck in his head. To hold her. So he kicked off his shoes and got on the bed beside her.

"I'm sorry Scotty."

He pulled her close. "I'm sorry Lil, I shouldn't have left you."

"I was dumb to believe her, why do I always do that? I should have put more trust in what we have and made her leave."

"We need to move on from here, we can move on can't we Lil? I can't lose you too."

"You won't lose me but I think for awhile I need to move back to my place. I love you and we can date or whatever you want. But I can't get it out of my head that you proposed because I was pregnant. I just need some time to think." She pulled the ring off and handed it back to him.

"I can understand that. I bought the ring before you got pregnant, but I will try to understand and give you the space you need. You are not talking about dating other people are you?"

"No, I only want to see you. I just need to think. We moved a little too fast and I think we both need to step back from it and take things slower this time."

He could not keep the tears at bay and they went running down his cheeks. "I will miss you every night, but as long as I can see you at work then that will be okay. I will ask Mike to move your things back to your place."

"Okay, thanks." He got off the bed and put his shoes on. "I do love you Scotty."

"I love you too Lil. I'll be right back, if you want me to come back?"

"Can you just give me some time and come back tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Okay, sure. I still have my pager, so if you need me for any reason just page me." He started for the door but stopped. He turned around and went back to the bed. He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you Lil."

"I know." The she watched him leave.

They all looked up when Scotty walked in the waiting room. Kat asked first. "How is she?"

He shrugged. "As well as can be expected. I'm going home, all of you can sit here and wait for visiting hours but she told me to leave. Mike, I need some help moving her stuff back to her place." He looked around. "Where is Nick?"

Stillman looked at him. "He took Chris down to the station. He called NYPD, she was still on the run so they are coming to get her in a couple of hours. He feels really bad about all of this, said he pushed you to leave Lilly today."

Scotty shook his head. "And she could come home if she wanted to, but she wants to move back to her place. She could keep the ring if she wanted, but she gave it back to me."

Stillman looked up. "What ring?"

"I took her into observation room A today, the exact place where we met and shook hands for the first time. When we met she said I got the one girl in the joint. Today I told her that back then I got the one girl in the joint, and I want her for the rest of our lives. Then I asked her to marry me. Shortest engagement on the record book."

"She will come around Scotty."

He shook his head. "I think we are done Boss, but thanks for trying. How do you get over losing your baby? She blames me, I know she does." He walked out with Mike and Richie behind him.

Will got up and started for the door of the waiting room. Kat looked around. "Where are you going?"

"To take a walk." And that he did, right to Lilly's room.

He walked in and she turned to look. "Hey Will, how is Scotty?"

"Like you care. I know you lost your baby and I'm sorry Lil, so very sorry. But Scotty not only lost his baby, he lost you too and now that poor boy is lost."

"He didn't lose me. I told him we could still date, I just don't want to live with him right now."

"So it's about what you want is it? I love you more than anything Lilly, you know that. I only want what is best for you and I think you are making a mistake. He just told Boss that he thinks it's over between you. He left here thinking that you are ending it slowly. First you move back home, then you refuse to go out with him and then it's just over. Do you love him at all girl?"

She started crying and crying hard. "Oh Will, what have I done?"

"You just broke the heart of the one guy that lived only for you. He put his all into you and now you just toss him away. He was trying to find something to arrest your sister for. For the last few years he doesn't know how to love anyone but you. I'm going to leave now, but you think on it. He is moving you back home now."

Scotty laid in bed that night. Mike and Richie talked him out of moving her stuff that night. He was shaking while trying to pack her things, they told him to wait until the next day. But he couldn't sleep. He had been so used to holding Lilly at night, he just could not sleep.

Suddenly his pager went off. He looked at the number and called. "This is Scotty Valens, I got a page from this number."

"_This is nurse Sanders. Dr. Blaketon left this pager number for us this evening. Ms. Rush is screaming and crying, we can't get her to stop. She keeps yelling call Scotty."_

"I will be right there." He hung up and just threw a tee shirt on with his pajama pants and grabbed his shoes.

Scotty ran into the hospital, when he got close to Lilly's room he could hear her screaming. He saw the ER doctor running toward him. He didn't even stop, he went straight into her room. Nurses were trying to calm her down but she kept screaming. Then she saw him. He stepped out of his shoes and got on her bed. He pulled her close and like magic she stopped. "What's wrong Lil?"

"I lost our baby Scotty, it's gone, our baby is gone. I'm so sorry Scotty, the baby is gone. And then I was calling for you and you were gone too. I couldn't find you. I was so scared."

"I'm here now and I'm staying. I won't leave you. The nurse needs to check you over but I will be over here holding you." She nodded. So the nurse checked her vitals and the doctor asked the nurses to leave.

"Will you be staying Mr. Valens? I can get a cot brought in for you."

"I will just lay here with her, if that's okay?"

"Whatever is best for her. I will check on Ms. Rush in the morning." He turned out the light and closed the door.

Scotty pulled Lilly close and she laid her head on his chest and then went to sleep. He finally drifted off.

The next morning Dr. Blaketon came in. She saw Scotty laying there. "So they had to call you last night?"

"Yes, she got scared." He leaned over. "Lilly, wake up your doctor is here."

She opened her eyes and saw Sue. "Lilly I need to check you over and then I can send you home."

Scotty got up and put his shoes on. "I'm going to find coffee while you do that. I'll be back to take you home Lil."

Sue smiled. "You don't have to leave."

"It's not appropriate for me to be in here for this. She broke up with me, we aren't together anymore. So I'll go find some coffee."

Sue was quiet while she examined Lilly. When she finished Lilly sighed. "Go on and say it, you're dying too."

"Okay, what are you thinking? Most women would kill to find a man like him, you have a miscarriage and you dump him. Damn Lilly, all you have talked about for years is Scotty this and Scotty that. Hold on to what you have, you won't find it again. No intercourse for a week, but that is a mute point right now. Here is a prescription for the pill, use condoms for the first 30 days and then it should be okay. You can get pregnant again, and probably should. Call me if you need to see me. Bye Lilly."

"Bye Sue, thanks." The doctor left.

She got to thinking about what Will said to her. Then after she hurt Scotty, one call from the nurse and he came running. And Sue was right, what was she thinking? She had wanted Scotty for years, and she had him. And she was not giving him up, she just had to prove it.

Scotty came back in with two cups. "The nurse said you can have some coffee and I figured you needed a cup. I have signed your discharge papers and Kat is on her way with some clothes for you to wear. I do need to ask a favor of you though."

"What is it Scotty?"

"I'm going to leave and let Kat take you home. I know it's what you want to do but I'm sorry, I just can't take you home and then go back to my place. It just hurts too much."

"Can I just go to your place for today? I'm off work for awhile obviously and I just need to sleep, but honestly I just don't want to be alone."

He shrugged. "They are closing in on the not only finding out who tried to kill Ms. Sands but also finding out that her brother was indeed murdered. We are both off for a week. Boss said they would call me if they needed me."

"But you didn't answer me. Can I go home with you for now?"

He smiled. "Sure Lil, whatever you want."

Kat walked in with a bag and then looked at Scotty. "I'll help her if you want to leave now."

"I'm taking her home but I will go out and pick up her instructions and get her prescriptions filled, just let me know when she is ready to go."

When Scotty got back he waited outside the door until Kat opened it. "Okay you can come back in. She is ready to go home, now are you sure you don't want me to take her? I know what you said about taking her to her place."

"She is going home with me for today, then I guess we can move her back tomorrow or something."

"Well I'll go back to work then."

"Thanks Kat."

Scotty helped Lilly off the bed and even though she didn't like it, she had to leave in a wheelchair. After the nurse wheeled her out, he helped her into the car. Once they started driving he looked over. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I guess so." So he went through a drive thru and got them something to eat. Then they went home. When they got in his apartment she put her things down and then they sat down to eat.

"I have your pain pills if you need one before you lay down." So he got out the pills and gave her one.

She got up and started out of the room, then came back. "Scotty can I lay down on your bed?"

He wanted to remind her that for the last few weeks it had been her bed too but instead he just nodded. He was so tired and just wanted to sleep for days, so it looked like he was hitting the couch for now. He made himself comfortable on the couch when he heard her yell his name. So he went to his room.

"Are you okay Lil?"

"Just really tired, and I know the pain pills will make me sleepy but would you just lay down here with me for awhile?"

He nodded. She watched as he stepped out of his shoes, took off his shirt and then his pajama pants. Once he had stripped down to boxers he got in bed and pulled her into his arms. "How is this?"

"It feels good, thanks. Can I just stay with you until tomorrow? Maybe then I will feel like going home."

"Sure, whatever you want Lil."

Five days later Scotty was waiting for the last straw, Lilly was still with him. She hadn't mentioned going home for that last three days. She tried to sleep in the guest room one night, but ended up back in bed with Scotty. They were going back to work on Monday and this was Friday night. Their co-workers were coming over. Lilly hadn't really been up for company, but she said it was fine tonight.

She was sitting on the couch watching television and he sat down on the other end of the couch. As she had been doing she scooted over close to him. She was almost on his lap. That is how it had been. He held her every night and she cuddled close. Whenever he sat down she sat close. She let him hold her and hug her, but not one kiss. No outwardly signs of affection from her at all. A few smiles but that was it. He was losing his mind. He just wanted to say he loved her but even that was off limits now.

"I can hear the wheels turning Valens? What are you thinking about?"

"It's nothing Lil, don't worry about it."

She turned around. "Scotty how are we ever going to get back what we had if you close off to me?"

"What do you mean Lil?"

"You listen to me talk, you hold me when I cry. You hung up the heavy bag so I could punch it. You cook for me, make sure I take my meds and you have been here with me. I know you cry sometimes at night, I hear you. I know you punch the heavy bag when you think I am napping. Why won't you confide in me? We lost our child, we need to talk but instead you just shut me out."

"I don't really have anything to say Lil. You lost a child that night. I lost not only a child but the woman I love more than anything. I would lay down my life for you Lil but for some reason it was so easy for you to just toss us aside. You came home with me for a day, then you stopped talking about moving out. I can't love you again for you to just leave me and I keep waiting for the day when you just up and move out. I'm tired of not knowing if you will be here tomorrow. I just want to know where we stand."

And as usual the tears started rolling down her cheeks. The exact reason he didn't talk to her, it made her cry and then he had to feel bad. He just needed to get it across to her just how much he loved her. But he hated making her cry. She put her head down. "You never try to kiss me, you haven't told me you love me since we got home. I was a bit confused myself, I guess we should have talked before now. My lease is up in a week and I am thinking that I'm not going to renew it. I don't know if I can live alone anymore and I would rather be with you. I love you Scotty."

"I love you too Lilly." He kissed her and it quickly turned passionate. He laid her down on the couch and started kissing her neck and then he started to unbutton her shirt, but then he stopped. "Sorry, got carried away. I want to make sure you are ready for this."

"Two more days until it's allowed anyway."

"Doesn't mean I can't kiss you." He kissed her again and kept kissing her. Then the doorbell rang and they jumped apart. It was like two school kids getting caught by parents. She laughed.

"I'll get the door and you go calm down." He looked down and then laughed. He headed for the bathroom.

Lilly answered the door to Will and Kat. Kat smiled. "Well looks like you beat all of us at showing up tonight."

Lilly moved to let them in. "He didn't tell you?"

Will shook his head. "We haven't really talked to Scotty."

"I never moved back home, I just like it here."

Kat smiled. "So the two of you are back together?"

"Not exactly, but we are working it out. It just works out better if you are in the same place."

They all walked in the living room and when Will and Kat sat down on the couch, Lilly took the recliner. Scotty came out of the bathroom and she stood up. It had been routine for them before to sit in the recliner together. He sat down and then she sat down on his lap. When the doorbell rang again she got up. "I'll get it."

While she was out of the room Will decided to see what Scotty thought of this arrangement. "So are the two of you back together?"

Scotty shrugged. "Not exactly, but we are working on it." Kat and Will smiled, that was her answer.

Nick and Stillman walked in the living room. Stillman sat on the other end of the couch while Nick took the loveseat. Lilly sat back down on Scotty's lap. Stillman looked over at them. "Lil, you look much better. If you need more time off then just let me know."

"I want to come back and I'm sure Scotty is getting bored too."

Lilly got up. "Kat and I will go get some snacks and drinks."

They got into the kitchen and Lilly sat down at the table, so Kat sat down across from her. "What is it Lil?"

"I'm nervous."

"About what?"

"I messed up. I should have told Scotty from the beginning that we weren't over but I gave him back the ring. I told him I wanted to go home and think for awhile. I broke his heart Kat and now I don't think he loves me as much as he used to. I think he still blames me for losing the baby."

"He doesn't, he never did. He blames himself for leaving that day. When he thought you were moving back home he was a mess."

"Okay then why did it take him all of five days to even kiss me?"

"You ended it for a little while anyway. He is waiting for your lead, you are going to have to initiate everything now. You want him to make love to you again, you are going to have to tell him that. He is afraid of messing up and sending you packing. He is walking on eggshells around you."

"Okay, thanks Kat." They gathered up the food and drinks then headed back out.

When everyone left Lilly took Scotty by the hand. They went to the bedroom and he watched as she stripped naked and got into bed. "We can't yet Lil, the doctor said a week."

"I want you Scotty, I need to feel you close to me again. I need to feel you inside me again. We need to be whole again Scotty."

"I love you Lil, I don't want to hurt you."

He saw the tears in her eyes. "Please Scotty, it won't hurt me and we need this right now. We need to get us back and this is the only way. Unless you don't want to make love to me anymore."

He stripped faster than ever and joined her on the bed. He took her in his arms and kissed her. "I love you so much Lil." Then he opened the drawer and pulled out the ring box. "Can I put this back where it belongs?" she smiled and held out her finger. Then he pulled out the condoms.

"No Scotty, nothing between us."

"You could get pregnant again."

"Good, then we will get our family."

"You said we moved too fast last time."

"And we have been engaged, then got engaged again. I love you Scotty, I want this forever."

He made love to her and they both had tears on their faces. Tears of joy at getting back what they thought they lost but also tears of sorrow because they were finally saying goodbye to the baby they lost. After making love he pulled her close. "Welcome home Lil."

"Thanks Scotty, it's good to be back." He kissed her and they drifted off to sleep.

**TBC**

_Please review….more happiness to come._


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own them…do not even pretend to_

_**Chapter 11:**_

Lilly and Scotty walked into work on Monday morning. The rest of the team had already arrived and where at their desks. Kat jumped up when they walked in, she not only hugged Lilly but she hugged Scotty too. "So you guys look pretty good. Lots of rest while you were off?"

Lilly smiled. "Yes, lots of rest and being spoiled. I might have gotten to used to it."

Lilly said hi to Nick and then walked over to Will. She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Will, you've been a really big help."

He smiled. "Like I said, gotta keep the family I have left together."

Lilly and Scotty sat down at their desks and Lilly looked around. "Where's Boss? Are we working this week?"

Nick looked around. "He had a meeting with the commissioner this morning and said he would be meeting with us when he got back." He noticed Lilly and Scotty just looking at each other. "It's not about the two of you, he told me that."

Lilly got up and walked over to Kat. "Can we talk for just a minute? You know, privately?"

"Sure, let's go to the ladies' lounge." The guys watched as they walked off.

When the women were gone Nick and Will took chairs over by Scotty's desk. Will asked the first question. "So really, how is she doing?"

"She is doing okay. We've both had a few moments, but we are working on it. Found out the most important thing is talking it out and sometimes crying it out. But as long as I have Lil, I'm okay."

Will nodded. "I know how much you love her. I was married for years to the love of my life, I see that in the two of you."

Nick looked down. "I'm really sorry man, I wish I wouldn't have had you go with me that day."

Scotty shook his head. "The doctor said this happens for a reason, and it most likely would have happened anyway. The fall down the steps didn't cause it. She told the doctor what happened and she had the miscarriage and then fell. She was just trying to get back to me because she knew something was wrong."

Nick looked toward the hall to make sure they weren't coming back. "Has she asked about her sister?"

"Just once, I told her that NYPD came and got her. She nodded and that was it. This is twice she has come between us, it won't happen again."

In the ladies' lounge Kat and Lilly waited until everyone was gone. Then Lilly sat on the counter. She was having trouble asking Kat what she wanted to ask her. "Lil, whatever it is just out with it. You are not having second thoughts about Scotty are you?"

"Oh no, the way he has been with me. No man can be like that unless he is totally in love, no doubts about him now. He held me when I cried, he let me talk it out but then he cried alone when he thought I was sleeping. He finally talked to me and we cried together. I need some advice on a couple of things."

"Okay, if I can help I will try."

"First, I am not on birth control so there is a possibility that I could get pregnant again soon. That wasn't stupid was it?"

"No, not that you are trying to replace the one you lost. But maybe it will help with the healing."

"Okay for question number two. My ring says taken to anyone that sees it."

"No honey that ring screams taken and hands off. It's beautiful."

"Thanks, but I wanted to get something for Scotty that kind of signifies the same thing. I can't put a sign on him that says property of Lilly Rush, hands off."

"No need to. Anyone that sees the two of you together can see it on his face."

"I don't understand why guys don't wear engagement rings."

"I think you could get him one. Let's grab Will and see what he thinks, get a male opinion on it. They can call us when Boss come back and we can say we are running out for coffee."

"I don't know, I haven't been away from Scotty since I got home from the hospital."

"You will be with us. Take him in the break room and kiss him goodbye and then we can go."

Lilly shrugged and jumped down. "Okay."

The women came out and Lilly walked over to Scotty's desk. "Can I see you in the observation room?"

He was scared, he was worried and he felt like his world was ending. He followed her to the observation room and his heart hit his stomach when she closed the door. Then she walked over to him. He didn't even let her speak. "Lil, if you are going to end it please don't do it at work."

"End it? I love you Scotty Valens, stop worrying that I am going to end it all the time. I just wanted to tell you that I am going out to grab coffee with Will and Kat. But I haven't been away from you in a week and I wanted to kiss you before I left." She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He kissed her passionately.

"I love you so much Lilly."

"I love you too Scotty, no matter what this is forever buddy. You cannot get rid of me now."

"I wouldn't want to." He kissed her again. "Don't be gone too long, it's hard to be away from you." One more quick kiss and she was out of the door.

As they walked out. Kat turned around. "Call us if Boss comes back before we get back. We will grab coffee for you guys too."

Nick looked at Scotty. "Those three are up to something."

"I don't know about them, but Lil is." He smiled and started reading over some files that needed some work.

They looked up when Stillman walked in. He looked around. "Where are the others?"

Scotty looked up. "They ran out for coffee and should be back any minute now."

As Kat, Lilly and Will approached the precinct she smiled thinking about her purchase just a few minutes ago. Lilly looked up at Will. "So you think he will like it?"

"Well my wife was the only one that I ever heard of doing that, but I loved mine. I'll show you sometime, Kat saw it one day."

"Oh that ring you showed me? Oh that is nice. I told Lilly that you would be able to give her advice on this."

They walked in and the guys looked up. Kat handed Nick his coffee and Lilly handed Scotty his coffee. Nick looked up. "Boss just got back."

Stillman came out. "I need to see everyone in my office please."

Lilly looked over at him. "Can I just have a couple of minutes to talk to Scotty? I promise after this, no more whatever at work."

Stillman smiled. "Sure Lil. Everyone in my office in 5 minutes."

She looked at Scotty. "Storage, now." And she walked off.

Scotty walked in the storage room, he really tried not to worry when she wanted to talk. But he did. She quickly pushed him up against the wall. She kissed him and pulled him tight. When they let go and she got her breathing restored, she smiled. "I love you so much Scotty. And my ring says I'm taken. Kat says it screams it. So I wanted you to have something that said you are taken."

"When we get married Lil, I'll have a ring."

"But until then, I am the only one that looks taken. And you just look amazing and incredibly single, and available." She pulled a ring box out of her pocket. "I took some advice from Will, it's been great so far." She opened the box and pulled out a man's diamond ring. "If I wear an engagement ring, then you do too."

She held up the ring. He smiled and nodded. He held out his left hand but then was surprised when she shook her head no. She pulled her ring off and handed it to him. "I want vows now, right now. In a way it makes us married."

Scotty took her hand in his and smiled at her. "I love you Lilly and I want you to be with me for the rest of our lives. I want to share my life with you, good and bad times." He started to put the ring on her finger and then inspiration struck. "With this ring, I thee wed." And he saw the tears, and he knew it did the right thing.

She took his finger and slid the ring on. "I love you Scotty and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. I want to share my life with you, good and bad times. With this ring, I thee wed." She kissed him.

He smiled. "I love you Lilly Valens." He expected her to get a bit ticked at that but she smiled.

"Let's go Mr. Valens before you and your wife are unemployed."

He smiled. "My wife, and a dream come true."

They walked into Stillman's office with the others. Stillman looked at them. "First, welcome back to the two of you. I assume you are okay and cleared for regular duty Lilly?"

"Yes Boss."

"Now on to what I called you in here for. We not only have a new case but we have some trainees coming to work with us. They are sending five, and each one will be partnered with each one of you. Now two teams can work together, so if you want to partner with each other. Then four can work together."

He looked at the guys. "Will you three bring in chairs for our trainees?" As they walked out he noticed Scotty's finger. "Nice ring Valens, she screaming equal rights and making you wear an engagement ring too?"

Scotty smiled. "No Boss, it's a wedding ring actually. We aren't engaged anymore, we are kind of married. Lil will explain." He followed the others out.

Stillman just looked at her and smiled. "You didn't run off and get married did you?"

"No, we just did the rings and our vows with each other. We will make it official soon. I just wanted to know he was completely mine."

Kat rolled her eyes. "He has been yours for years Lil. So who's idea was it to do the vows now?"

"Mine, well I wanted a promise and he did wedding vows. So I guess we are kind of married."

The guys came in and put the chairs down. They were followed by five very young looking trainees. And one of them had her eyes zoned in on Scotty, but Lilly wasn't worried. Or was she? Would he claim a relationship?

Stillman stood up. "Trainees, have a seat. We need to go over a few things with my detectives here before we go over the new case. We will probably just get acquainted and go over procedure today and then start the case tomorrow. It's close to lunch time, so we will do this as fast as possible.

"First I will let the detectives introduce themselves, maybe tell something about themselves if they want. Then I will assign partners. Will you can start."

"I'm Will Jeffries, been here too long to count and I'm a widower."

"Nick Vera, been here too many years and I'm single, plan to keep it that way."

"Kat Miller, I've been in homicide for almost 3 years and I'm single with a daughter."

"Scotty Valens, I've been in homicide for 5 ½ years and I'm married."

"Lilly Rush, I've been in homicide for 9 years, I'm married and Rush is my maiden name but I am using it for work."

Stillman did not blink or question it, he would just treat them like a married couple they should be by now anyway. "Okay now, before I assign partners some ground rules. Trainees do not go anywhere without their detective partner while on a case. You do not make any decisions without your detective partner, you are here to learn. You are with us because this group is the best of the best, so learn from them. This is not the dating game, so don't be trying to get involved. Especially with the married detectives, this would not go over well with a spouse. Four of you can team up, that would be two trainees and two of my detectives. If a detective tells you to do something, it's no questions asked. If you want something explained to you, then ask them. This group has all been trained by the best, each other. They work well together but even they have spats, they work it out and I expect the same from all of you. Now, on to partners."

The detectives will go to the door one at time, when I call your name then take your chair and join that detective at his or her desk. "Will, you are partnered with Meggie Wilson." He picked up her chair and walked out with her behind him.

"Nick you are partnered with Mandy Davis." Nick picked up her chair and she followed him out.

Lilly was seeing where this was going, but Scotty was having the same thought about the young guy that looked too hard at his wife.

"Kat you are partner with Simon Fetters." She walked out and he followed with his chair. That left two and Lilly was not liking this at all.

"Lilly you are partnered with Tyler Simms." She walked out quickly and he smiled as he followed her out. Scotty was steamed.

"Scotty you will partner with Hannah Rogers." He picked up her chair and she followed him out. Stillman did not like the smile on her face, but he believed Lilly and Scotty could get through anything now.

Lilly sat down at her desk and Tyler put his chair close to hers. "Would you mind moving over a bit Tyler? The only man that gets that close to me is the hubby."

Tyler laughed, he had noticed Lilly and Scotty standing close. "And well, your partner."

She looked at Scotty and smiled. "Yes, my partner."

Scotty pulled a file folder out of his desk. "Hannah, I have a couple of urgent calls to make so while I am gone you can read this. It's a folder that Lil gave me when she trained me, then when I come back we will discuss it."

Lilly saw him in the break room on the phone, he looked out and smiled at her. How could these trainees not see it in his eyes? Or hers for that matter? That look in his eyes as he looked at her, that was absolute love. Then she heard her name so she turned to the sound of the voice.

She smiled at her friend. "Hey Kite, what's up? How's Julie doing? She hasn't been to see me in forever."

"She didn't want to upset you, considering what happened. So are you fully recovered now? Not back too soon?"

She really didn't want to discuss this in front of trainees. "I've been out of the hospital a full week and I was fully taken care of. Actually he wasn't leaving the house until I did, so I had to come back."

"Well he loves you Lil, that's all. I drive Julie nuts sometimes myself. So who are all of the new faces?"

"These are our trainees, one is partnered with each of us. This is Tyler Simms and Hannah Rogers, they will be working with me and Scotty. Guys this is ADA Jason Kite and he is engaged to ADA Julie Smith, very soon to be Kite."

He smiled at the new trainees. "Nice to meet both of you." He looked toward the break room. "Hey there's Scotty, just the man I came to see."

"What do you need to see Scotty about?"

"Beats me, he called me to come over."

She saw the men talking and then they both looked at her and smiled. Then they turned back around. Scotty got back on his phone and Kite waved goodbye as he left. They are up to something.

Scotty came out of the break room. "Hey who is ready for lunch?"

Nick looked up. "We are, so who's turn is it to call in the pizza?"

Kat raised her hand without looking up. "I will call, Nick it's your turn to get the sodas."

That afternoon they were getting ready to leave. Scotty had just about had it with Tyler flirting with Lilly, but he had to admit she handled it well. She kept smiling at Scotty and winking at him. Yep, he loved his girl. They all walked out together. Hannah smiled at Scotty. "So do all of you walk out together everyday?"

"No, just when we are doing stuff like this. Well Lil and I gotta run, so we will see you guys tomorrow." They walked off with the trainees watching them.

Hannah looked at Tyler. "She might love her husband and he might love his wife, but did you notice what I did?"

Tyler laughed. "Oh yes, those two are messing around with each other."

"Do you think the others know?"

"If they do then they are okay with it I guess.

Lilly just looked at Scotty as they headed into Judge Brown's chambers. "What are we doing here?"

"Really getting married."

She stopped walking. "Are you serious?"

'He said he owed me big, and with Kite's help at rushing a few procedures. Well let's just say, in about 5 minutes we will really be married. Let's go, he has a hearing in a few minutes."

They walked into the judge's chambers and there stood Mike, Allie, Mason, Anna, Kite, Julie, Kat, Nick, Will and Stillman. The judge smiled. "Since you already did your vows privately I didn't think we needed so many people here for signatures, but anyway. Sign the marriage license that Kite pushed through and you are married."

Lilly just looked around. Scotty took her hands. "Be very sure Lil, this is forever."

She smiled and kissed him. "Give me a pen Judge Brown and show me where to sign." She watched as Scotty signed and then she looked at the marriage license. The Judge had everyone there sign as witnesses. She laughed. "Well I can't say that this wasn't witnessed. So everyone coming to our place?"

Mike stepped over to Lilly. He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "Welcome to the family Lil. We will all get together tomorrow night for dinner, cake and ice cream to celebrate. Tonight is your night with Scotty. Just go home and be happy."

"Thanks Mike."

After the congratulations were over they all headed out. Scotty and Lilly headed home. When they walked in the door he grabbed her and kissed her. "I love you Lilly Valens."

"I love you too Scotty Valens. I think I want to change my name at work."

"No pressure, you can keep Rush at work if you want. But hearing someone call you Lilly Valens, that would make me proud."

"So what do you want to do now?"

He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. "I'm going to make love to my wife."

They got to the bedroom and he pulled out a box and put her wedding band on her finger. Then he kissed her and that was it. The clothes went flying and Scotty did what he promised, he made love to his wife. Then he cuddled her close.

As Lilly went to sleep she kept one thought in her head. They were married now, and she hoped they had also made a baby. She would never replace the baby she lost but now she was ready for a family, her own Valens family. She laughed to herself, all of the flirting Hannah does with Scotty. What a reaction it will be when they find out she is Scotty's wife. Lilly was actually getting excited about the next day.

Scotty felt Lilly moving. "Something wrong baby?"

"No Scotty, for once everything is so right. Hannah and Tyler will be surprised that we are married."

"Oh baby, if they have eyes they won't be. The whole world can tell that I love you."

"Maybe they think we are messing around on our spouses or something."

He laughed and pulled her closer. "Now that would be funny. Let's see what they think and then break the news that you are Mrs. Valens."

She smiled. "Oh I like the sound of that. Goodnight Scotty, I love you."

"Goodnight Mrs. Valens, I love you too baby."

_**TBC**_

_Review…next chapter will not include so much fluff, but sometimes you gotta add some fluff. It might include some major smut but not so much fluff._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own them…don't even pretend to._

_A/N: I know the marriage in the last chapter was just not how things are done…or my wedding day would have been no stress….but hey this is L/S and when are they ever ordinary?? Oh and this chapter is going to include more fluff than I originally intended…but oh well._

**Chapter 12:**

Scotty woke up the next morning and looked at his sleeping wife and that word stayed with him, Lilly Rush was finally his wife. Well Lilly Valens now. She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her. "Something wrong Scotty?"

"No, just watching you sleep. I've loved you for so long now you are finally my wife."

She smiled. "I like the sound of that. So how long before we have to get up and get ready?"

"About an hour if we grab breakfast on the way in, about 30 minutes if we eat here."

She pulled him down to her. "We can grab breakfast on the way in."

"What did you have in mind Detective Valens?"

She laughed at hearing him say that. "Well you Detective Valens are way too covered up. Get over here and make love to your wife." And that he did, very slowly in the bed and then again in the shower.

When they arrived at work everyone was there including the trainees, who were in Stillman's office. Their co-workers looked at them smiling when they walked in. Lilly looked at her watch. "We are not late, so stop with the smiles. Newlyweds are not expected to get up early, ask Will he can tell you."

Scotty put his arm around Lilly's waist. "Want some coffee Lil?"

"Sure Scotty, thanks." He smiled at her and then walked off. Lilly sat down at her desk. "So anything about our new case yet?"

Nick shook his head. "We get a briefing when Boss is done with the trainees. So how are your trainees doing?"

Just then Scotty walked out of the break room. "Tyler will keep his hands off of my wife if he wants to live much longer. The guys flirts with her all day."

Lilly smiled at him. "Like Hannah doesn't flirt with you? I just wanted to tell her to shut up you are taken."

Kat laughed. "Simon is okay but he wants to act like I am a damsel in distress, like that is ever going to happen."

Nick smiled. "Mandy is a good girl, but a bit squeamish about a gun. She kept asking what is the percentage of times I use my gun in a case."

Will walked over to Lilly and Scotty's area. "Meggie reminds me of Lil when she joined homicide. Yesterday at quitting time she didn't want to stop, I had to explain to her that I am old and I need my rest. She is a go getter and I think she will do great. Maybe she needs to be matched up to Lil."

Scotty laughed. "No, we stop at quitting time now. Got something to go home for."

Nick laughed. "You will only be newlyweds so long and then it will wear off."

Lilly looked over at him. "Would you listen to yourself? It's not like we haven't been living together."

Stillman and the trainees came out of his office. Hannah walked over and smiled at Scotty. "Good morning Scotty."

"Morning Hannah."

"Did you have a nice evening last night?"

"Yes I did actually." He leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "I gotta say married life is great."

Tyler came over and sat down by Lilly, too close for Scotty's liking. "Good morning Lilly."

"Hey Tyler." Then she yawned and he laughed.

"Hubby keeping you up too late?"

"Well kind of, but he's worth it."

"Is he the guy you always thought you would marry?"

Well should she tell a truth that was going to get Scotty to realize a few things? Well honesty is best. "No not really, well not until I met him in 2003. Then we kind of grew apart and then about 2 ½ years ago I realized he was it for me."

"So it was kind of him or no one at that point? I'm not trying to be nosey, just trying to understand some things about me and my girl."

She smiled and nodded. "At that point it pretty much became him or no one."

Tyler smiled. "That is pretty much how I am about her."

"I would love to meet her sometime."

"That would be great, maybe you could bring your husband with you. We could all go out for a drink one night, we are both over 21."

"I could bring him, that would be great. We could go to Jones' Tavern, the cop hangout. When we solve this case we will plan something."

Stillman came out and motioned for everyone to follow him. "We are going to storage to find boxes. We have two victims in this case so far, we might find more later."

Mandy looked at Nick. "Does that ever happen? You find more victims?"

"It has, we have found up to nine before. I think that was the most. Well besides the mall shooting one year, but the doers killed themselves at the mall shooting. We were looking for a 3rd shooter."

"And was there one?"

"No just a girl with a video camera recording the massacre."

Meggie shivered. "How can someone be so heartless?"

Will pointed around storage. "Look around, there are a lot of heartless people."

Simon laughed. "Well they think they are getting away with it, but not with this group on it."

Kat smiled. "We do our best."

Stillman waited until everyone was there. "We are looking for Tanya Meadows and Millie Albright, we will talk more after we find the boxes."

So everyone looked and then Lilly turned around. She saw Tyler there but not Scotty. "Tyler, can you reach that box? Just a bit to high up for me."

"Sure Lil, I'll get it for you."

She smiled. "Didn't take you long to catch on that they all call me Lil."

He pulled the box down and smiled. "Who started that anyway?"

"Well I think it was my former partner Chris Lassing. He was my partner until 2003, that is when Scotty came to homicide from West."

"Wow, two things happened to you that year."

She forgot what she said earlier and looked at him with a questioning look. "Two things, what do you mean?"

"Well that is when you met the love of you life and you got a new partner."

She laughed. "Oh yea, sorry I guess my brain isn't functioning this week."

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "You newlyweds crack me up."

Lilly walked around the corner with Tyler following her. "We found one box, Millie Albright."

Stillman nodded at them. "Take it on down and we will be there when we find the second box." He noticed the look on Scotty's face. "Scotty, take Hannah and go on down with them. Start working on that box."

Relieved Scotty nodded. "Got it Boss." And he wasted no time in following them down the steps.

They got downstairs and Lilly opened the box. "We will take the ballistics report and you take the forensics." She picked up the file and opened it, then sat down by Tyler. "Read that and tell me what you think."

"Not much on ballistics, but it was years ago. Maybe they could find something about the gun now."

"So your first approach would be?"

"Go to ballistics and have them run the gun again?"

Lilly smiled. "Then that is what we will do. But we have to wait for the second box, we might need to look at that ballistics report first. So put that down and let's dig through here and see what we find."

Scotty opened up the forensics report and laid it in front of Hannah. "Okay, read and tell me what you would do."

She sighed. "I don't know, not much here."

"Then we go to forensics and tell them we are looking into it again. We check the forensics when the other box comes up and have it run through. Maybe in the years since this doer was put in the system for something."

She smiled. "You are so smart Scotty."

"Well Lil trained me, I learned from the best in homicide."

Lilly smiled. "Don't go there Scotty, you were brought to homicide because you were good. I just fine tuned you."

"That you did Lil. Hey anyone want some coffee?" Hannah and Tyler both said no but Lilly said she did.

"I'll just walk over there with you."

They got in the break room and Scotty pushed Lilly into the corner so they could not be seen by the two trainees. "So we have to work apart today and have our party tonight? That is way too much keeping my hands off of you."

She leaned close to him. "I'll make it all up to you tonight when we get home." She leaned in and kissed him." "Do you think that Nick is right? Does this feeling go away?"

"What feeling is that honey?"

"The feeling of wanting to be together all the time, wanting to feel you beside me all the time and craving you so much it hurts."

"I've had it for years now with you. No baby, it never goes away. It might for some people but not for us."

She kissed him again. "I love you Scotty."

"I love you too Lil." He moved away from her. "We better get our coffee and get back out there, they might think we are making out or something."

So she poured the coffee while he made adjustments so he was presentable. Then she smiled at him. "If we could get home for lunch I could take care of that for you."

He smiled. "Don't tempt me, I will spend all morning trying to find a way to get home to you at lunch time."

They walked back out and the others were up with the second box. Kat looked at Scotty and Lilly. "The two of you better be behaving yourselves."

Lilly smiled at her friend. "Don't we always?"

Will laughed and put his arm around Lil. "No, you don't."

They split up their jobs and Scotty was disappointed, he didn't even get to kiss Lilly goodbye. She smiled at him and winked on her way out the door and then sent him an I love you text. The day seemed to crawl by and they attempted but couldn't meet for lunch either.

At the end of the day Stillman came out to tell the trainees to go on home. Then when he was sure they were out of hearing range he looked at Scotty and Lilly. "They are all going to find out eventually, why hide it?"

Lilly shrugged. "I don't know. Hannah hates me enough because I am Scotty's partner and she adds more hate because I am his friend. I can just imagine how she would talk to me if she found out I am his wife."

Will walked over to her desk. "You are a senior officer here, she needs to learn some respect. I think you should change your nameplate and your badge to Valens."

Scotty was sitting there waiting for her to say no, but she surprised him. "Okay, sounds good to me. Boss can you order my nameplate and badge for me?"

He smiled and walked to his office. "I have them, just waiting for you to change your name. We can keep the old nameplate if you want."

Nick spoke up. "When Julie and I divorced she changed her name back to her maiden name."

Lilly smiled and threw it in the trash. "Rush will never be my name again." She took out her badge and put in her new id. "Here is my old id Boss, whatever you do with them." Then she watched while he got scissors and cut it up. She smiled. "Goodbye Lilly Rush and hello Lilly Valens."

Kat rolled her eyes. "So now we yell Valens and they both run." Everyone laughed.

Scotty walked over to Lilly. "Well Detective Valens, it's almost time for our dinner party." Scotty looked around. "Everyone coming to Ramone's?"

Stillman smiled. "I have to go pick up Rita first, I kind of invited her."

Lilly smiled. "That's great, I like Rita."

Will got up and walked to Kat's desk. "Since your mom dropped you off this morning, want to ride with me? I can take you home after and she won't have to bring Veronica out."

She smiled. "Thanks Will, that's nice of you."

Lilly looked at Nick. "So should we expect to see Lindsay there?"

"Yes you probably should, I'm going to get her now."

They all watched as Lilly and Scotty walked out of the door hand in hand. Nick walked over to Will's desk. "Five dollars says she is pregnant within three months."

Stillman shook his head and walked out."

Will laid a five down. "I say two months."

Kat laid down a five. "I say in three weeks to a month, not beyond that."

Lilly, Scotty and everyone else was sitting at a big table at Ramone's. They were drinking some wine and talking before getting ready to order. The cake was on another table. It had been set up very nice for a party. Scotty looked toward the door and saw Tyler walk in with a pretty girl. He nudged Lilly and then looked at his brother. "Can we make room for two more? Lil's trainee is here and he is watching her back for me right now. I would like to invite him."

Mike smiled. "We can make room, go ask them."

Scotty went to the door just as the hostess got to Tyler. Scotty approached her. "Hey Tammi, they are with our party."

She smiled. "Sure thing Scotty, I'll send over two more glasses."

"Thanks Tammi." Then he looked at Tyler, who seemed stunned. "We would like to invite you to join in on our party in the back, if you want to."

"Is it a family party?"

"Family, co-workers, and friends. Come on and join us."

Tyler looked at the girl. "Cyndi, this is Detective Valens from homicide." Then he turned to Scotty. "This is Cyndi Walker, my girlfriend."

She smiled. "Nice to meet you, he talks about you and Lilly all the time."

"She is back here too, please join us."

He smiled. "Sure Scotty, that would be great, thanks." They followed Scotty back and Tyler sat on one side of Lilly and Scotty sat on the other side.

"Guys this is Tyler and Cyndi, he is Lil's trainee." Then he looked them. "Let me introduce everyone for Cyndi and then for the ones Tyler doesn't know. He started on his other side. My brother Mike and his wife Allie, Nadia, my cousin and her boyfriend Richie who is a detective at West. Anna a detective at West and Mason who is a detective at North. Julie and Jason Kite, they are ADA's, Nick on our team and Lindsay from Children's Services, our boss Lt. Stillman and his date Rita Hart, Will and Kat also on our team and last but absolutely the best, my wife Detective Lilly Rush Valens."

Cyndi hit Tyler on the arm. "You didn't tell me they were married to each other, you said they were married but flirted with each other all the time."

Lilly laughed. "He didn't know we were married Cyndi, we didn't tell any of the trainees. There is our cake back there, we are celebrating our wedding. We have only been married for a couple of days. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing."

Ramone who had been friends with all of them for years came back. "I am taking this order myself."

Mike looked around. "Everyone like lasagna?" They all nodded. "Ramone just bring us lasagna, salad with a variety of dressings and some of your wonderful garlic rolls. And more wine please."

He smiled. "Anything for this group."

When the food came out the all ate, talked, ate cake and drank coffee. Lilly had to admit she was having a blast. Scotty nudged her knee under the table and she nodded, then she yawned. "Oh I'm sorry, just really tired."

Scotty stood up. "I am going to take Lil home now. Thanks for coming everyone and Tyler, I'm glad you and Cyndi could join us."

He smiled. "Thanks for inviting us, this was great." They all finished saying goodbye and then they left.

When Scotty unlocked the door to their condo Lilly smiled. "Yep, my fake yawn is getting better and better." She grabbed his hand. "Time for our private celebration."

And then he took his wife to bed and made love to her.

**TBC**

_Review…..review….there will be more case stuff in the next chapter_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I can only say it one way….I don't own them._

**Chapter 13:**

The next morning Lilly and Scotty walked in and most eyes were on them. Kat smiled. "So late night?"

Lilly smiled at her friend. "You were there, we left first."

"I'm not talking about the party, I'm talking about after the party."

Lilly looked at her husband and then put her head down. "I ain't answerin."

Nick looked up at her. "I ain't answerin? Do you realize in that sentence you sounded more like Valens than you?"

"I am a Valens."

Will laughed. "Good answer Lil." Then he nodded toward the door. "Here come our best and brightest."

Scotty rolled his eyes. "Step into my shoes and you wouldn't be sayin that."

They all walked over to the detective partners. Hannah looked over at Lilly. "What, no doting Tyler this morning?"

"He'll be here, he's not late."

Nick looked up and smiled. "Here comes your boy now Lil and with food. Did I mention I like this kid?"

Tyler walked over to where Lilly and Scotty stood. "This is my future father-in-law Allen Walker." He smiled at the detectives. "Dad, this is Detectives Valens and Valens."

The man put the boxes down that he was carrying and shook Scotty's hand and then Lilly's hand. He looked at her real close. "Excuse me for saying this but you look just like a girl I went to high school with at Kensington High."

"What was her name?"

"Ellen Rush, know her?"

"She was my mother, so were you friends?"

"Well you know how high school is, you go for 4 years and chances are you will be in classes with the same people over those 4 years. We had a lot of classes together and she was a sweet girl, we talked. She was friends with Marcy, my wife. So how is Ellen doing?"

"She passed away a while back."

"I'm sorry to hear that, she was a very sweet girl. Used to draw flowers on her papers all the time, her favorites were lilies. Said she was going to name her first daughter Lilly."

She smiled, something she never knew about her mother. "I'm her oldest, my name is Lilly." She noticed he looked at her kind of strange when she said that.

"I'll have to tell Marcy that I met Ellen's girl, she will be thrilled. Listen you guys showed my daughter and my boy here such a good time last night, I wanted to treat everyone to breakfast. So here is coffee that will still be hot. I know you make coffee here, but mine is fresh ground and better than this stuff. In the boxes are donuts, pastries and coffee cakes from our bakery. My boy here talks about all of you all the time now, it's been good for him. He's been best friends with my daughter for years, we weren't surprised when they decided to get married."

Scotty smiled. "I understand that, Lil was my best friend for years too."

"Well I better get back to the bakery, don't want to leave Marcy and Cyndi to handle the morning crowd alone." He looked at Tyler. "You have a good day son and we will see you for dinner tonight."

"Okay Dad, thanks."

Nick walked over to the table. "He got anymore daughters he might want to marry off?"

Tyler laughed and hit Nick on the arm. "No, and you can't have Cyndi. She has been my best friend since junior high school."

Hannah looked up at the detectives. "Okay, like am I missing something here?"

Scotty smiled at Lilly. "I wouldn't be surprised."

She laughed and then pushed him. "Go work Valens."

He smiled at her and started walking off. "You first Valens."

Lilly grabbed some coffee and breakfast and then sat down with Tyler and their files. "Cyndi's dad is something else."

"He is, hired me to work in the bakery right after my dad split on us." Then he moved in close and lowered his voice. "My mom was an alcoholic, not too many people know that. She died soon after my dad left. I went to stay with my uncle but he was never around. Dad was great, gave me a job and then he just went from Mr. Walker, to Allen and then about 2 years ago to dad."

"I am going to tell you something, not everyone here knows about my past. Scotty does and Boss knows but my friends don't know everything about me. My dad split when I was 6 years old, my mom died because she was an alcoholic. I know where you are coming from. The security of family for me comes from here and mostly from Scotty's family. First I loved him and then I loved them, it's a package deal."

"Thank Lilly, I won't say anything. Now anything from ballistics?" She smiled, this guy was a lot like her and that is why they hit it off so well.

"Not yet but we can call them if you want, or we can just take a drive."

"And leave all of this food to Nick?"

She laughed. "Even he has a stopping point, we just haven't seen it yet. You should join us for cheese steaks on Friday night."

"Sure, can I bring Cyndi?"

"That would be great." Then she turned serious. "When you go home would you ask Allen and Marcy the name of my mom's high school boyfriend?"

"Sure, why?"

"I would like to know when my mom met my dad. I was Rush, so she never married my dad. Or she just gave me and my sister her last name, I don't know."

"I'll ask them. What was your dad's name?"

"Ted Sanders."

"I'll ask. So am I driving?"

"Let's walk and get some air." She got up followed by Tyler. "We are hitting the field."

Scotty looked up. "See ya gorgeous."

Tyler turned around and smiled at Scotty. "Later dude."

"I wasn't talkin to you half wit."

"And all of that work I did on my hair this morning, I just go unappreciated."

Scotty threw a paper wad at Tyler. Lilly and Tyler laughed as they walked out. When they were gone Kat looked over. "Well he fits in here."

Will got up and started to the door followed by Meggie. "We are going to the last to see on Millie."

Kat got up and Simon followed. "We are going to the other last to see. What will you guys be doing?"

Nick looked at Kat and smiled. "What do I always do? Mandy and I are chasing paperwork."

Will looked back at Scotty. "And what will the two of you be doing?"

Scotty rolled his eyes. "Totally just not like reading the forensics report. We will be checking our hair and makeup, filing our nails and then maybe just maybe we can look at that damn worthless report. Don't worry about us, we are just going to sit here and look pretty."

Will laughed as he and Meggie went out of the door. They were followed by Kat and Simon.

Nick looked over and smiled. "Well you can chase papers with me and Mandy."

Scotty was frustrated and everyone knew it. Hannah did not even act affected by the last conversation. "I should give Lilly some make up and hair tips."

"Lil looks just fine the way she is." He opened the report.

"Well what is her husband like?"

Scotty rolled his eyes, she had missed the entire morning conversation. "Me."

"He is like you? How did she get him the way she looks? I mean really, she is not worrying about fashion statement."

Nick and Mandy laughed. And Scotty turned around. "Read Lilly's name on her desk and tell me what you come up with."

Hannah looked at the name on Lilly's desk. "Lilly Valens. Oh my, I got it she is married to your brother and that is why he is like you."

Scotty turned around and just looked at her. "She is married to me okay? Lil and I are married."

She leaned back and pulled out her file, the one for her fingernails that is. "Probably a good thing since you flirted all the time, I guess your other marriage broke up due to that?"

Scotty threw the folder on his desk and got up. "Am I supposed to be going with you Scotty?"

"Not unless you are going to hold it for me and then let Lil beat the shit out of you later."

She just looked at Nick. "Hannah, he is going to the bathroom."

"Well he could have just said that." She sat back and started filing.

Scotty walked into Stillman's office. "Okay Boss, what am I being punished for? What did I do that was so bad that I am stuck with little miss like you know out there. I can't take it Boss, she is so brain dead it is not even close to funny. She can't be a detective, she will get someone killed."

"Send her in and I will talk to her."

"Talk away but it's the penetrating that just ain't happenin Boss. I'm married to Lil, I am partners with Lil and I am not used to being around stupid. Lil is funny but she is smart, I miss her Boss. I just don't want to work with anyone that has a lower IQ than our cats."

"Lil will get mad if she hears you talking about her cats that way."

"Our cats and I know, she loves those mutants. But back to the make up queen. She has watched too many detective shows that makes it look like you dress pretty and do nothing. I can't do this Boss."

"I will work with Hannah today, what are you doing today?"

"We have forensics. I'll go chase some paperwork with Nick and Mandy."

"You do that Scotty and I will go over things with her, tomorrow will be better."

"It won't be better until I get Lil back. Mark my words Boss, that girl will get someone killed one day. She is just not detective material. She's not like Lil and Kat, and I can't work with her."

"I will work with her today, now go on. There is not another set like Kat and Lil, we all know that." Scotty shook his head and walked out.

Nick looked up. Scotty smiled at his friend. "I'm chasing papers with the two of you today."

Mandy smiled. "Well okay, let's get going and get this done."

Nick laughed. "No, you can't trade Scotty. What about her?"

Hannah looked over at them. "So what am I doing today?"

Scotty smiled. "You are working with Boss today."

She smiled and got up. "See a promotion, the right look gets it every time. It's all in the hair and makeup."

Mandy laughed. "Well it's not in the brain matter." They all laughed as they walked out.

**TBC**

_Review…and yes I do know someone like Hannah and she is extremely irritating._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: No I don't own them or L and S would have already been busy at the naked pretzel._

_A/N: There might be some smut this chapter…I know everyone hates L/S smut but sometimes ya just gotta put it in there LOL._

**Chapter 14:**

Lilly and Tyler walked in the squad room and they saw Hannah in Stillman's office. No one else was there. "I'm going to call Scotty and see why his partner is still here."

"I'm going to get some really bad coffee to drink, want some?"

"Sure thanks." She dialed her phone.

"_Valens."_

"Hey Valens, it's Valens. Why are you gone and your partner is here?"

"_You are my partner Lil, I cannot work with that airhead anymore. I told Boss that and she is working with him. I'm chasing papers with Nick and Mandy."_

"Well I will see what is going on here with her. She will learn Scotty, everyone can learn."

"_Not her Lil, she is impossible." _Lilly smiled as she hung up her phone.

Tyler came out. "So what is up with Hannah?"

"I guess she got on Scotty's nerves so Boss is letting her work with him and sent Scotty out with Nick and Mandy."

"Well you have to understand where the guy is coming from. You are his partner and on occasion he works with Kat. Then he gets stuck with the makeup queen that thinks like should be a major part of any sentence and duh is the best word in the English language."

She smiled. "Wow right then, I could close my eyes and think Scotty was talking. I thought you and Hannah were friends."

"No, I talked to her because no one else would. She gets people to not like her real quick."

"Well let's go see what we can help out with." So they took their coffee and walked to Stillman's office. Lilly knocked on the door and he motioned them in. "Anything we can help out with Boss?"

"What happened with ballistics?"

"Nothing yet so we thought we could come back and see if anyone needed help."

"Sure, you and Tyler can help Hannah with forensics and the understanding of why the reports are important."

Lilly picked up the file and turned to the door. "Let's go." They followed Lilly to the break room where she sat down. "Okay, let's go over the forensics report. This can tell us so much about the case and when we find something we can update to now, it has been known to solve it. Forensics covers anything left at the scene we can trace. So I know this report will not be up-to-date, our job is to make sure it gets updated. She could tell that Hannah was bored and Tyler was hanging on every word. She had to find a way to make Hanna understand. "Tyler, tell me one thing that can be left that is traceable."

He smiled at Lilly and could tell what she was getting at to get Hannah involved. "Hair."

Hannah perked up a bit. "You mean if someone loses just one hair at the scene it can be traced to them?"

Lilly smiled and sent a silent thanks to Tyler. "In a way. If a hair is pulled from the root we can get DNA. If the hair is just dropped then we keep it. If the hair is color treated sometimes we can match it and find out where the hair came from, if it happens to be exclusive color. Or if we have a suspect we can match it to their hair from a brush or one that happens to fall out in the interview room when you brush up against them."

Hannah looked at Lilly and smiled. "So like if someone breaks a nail during a murder you can try to trace that to them?"

"We can try. So let's go meet with forensics and see what we can update." She went to Stillman's office. "The three of us are hitting the street Boss."

He looked very relieved. "Thanks Lil."

About an hour later everyone came back except for Lilly, Tyler and Hannah. They all sat down and started going over interviews and paperwork. Scotty looked toward Boss' office. "Hannah is not here, wonder how long it took him to kick her out?"

They all laughed. About 30 minutes later they all looked up as Lilly, Tyler and Hannah came in. Lilly and Hannah were chatting up a storm and they talked all the way into the break room. Tyler sat down by Lilly's desk. Scotty leaned over and looked at him. "What happened?"

"Lilly offered to work with Hannah so Boss wouldn't strangle her. She is actually getting this forensics stuff the way Lilly explains it."

"She wouldn't listen to me."

"You don't explain things like a girl, Lil does. Hannah gets it the way Lil explains it to her."

Scotty smiled. "My wife, the miracle worker." They laughed.

Hannah and Lilly came out of the break room still talking. Hannah sat down by Scotty. "She is amazing, absolutely amazing. I understand this stuff when she talks. The same guy was at both murder scenes, the same hair was left at each scene. Now Lil says we just have to find out who the hair belongs to and get him. She is so smart."

No one said anything, they just all looked. Stillman walked out. "Okay the day is over people, go home and attempt to have a normal life."

He started out and Lilly smiled. "Date with Rita tonight Boss?"

"Yes." He smiled. "Date with Scotty tonight Lil?"

"Yes." They all laughed, even Hannah got that one.

Scotty and Lilly walked into their house, both of them tired. But then when she went to start dinner Scotty got behind her and kissed her on the neck. "Let's order out and spend our time in better ways."

"Like what?"

He smiled and picked up the phone. After placing his order he hung up and smiled. "We have 45 minutes." Scotty picked her up and headed for the bedroom.

Lilly laughed as Scotty laid her on the bed. He didn't waste anytime as he got out of his clothes and then started on hers. "What are you doing Scotty?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm waiting on dinner so I am using my time wisely and making love to my wife. My wife who I never see anymore because we are forced to babysit during the day. I miss being with you all day Lil."

"We would be working anyway Scotty."

He smiled as she raised up so he could get her pants and underwear off of her. "But you would be there Lil and now you aren't. I love you and I miss you, is that a crime?"

Scotty joined Lilly on the bed and started kissing her, then he moved down to her breasts. He was gentle with her always but sometimes he got carried away, especially when they were making love. He kissed all the way down her body to her core. Scotty moved her legs apart and then let is tongue do his talking for him. He licked her until she was practically raising up off of the bed. She pulled him back up to her face. "You take good baby."

"I want you in me now."

He smiled at her and entered her quickly. "What you want, you get."

Then he stopped moving when she got serious. "I want a baby Scotty."

"And I'm trying really hard to give you one. The more we do this, the more likely it is to happen." She laughed and hit him with a pillow.

They started moving again together and when she started moaning and moving faster the was the cue, they had been together enough for him to know when she wanted it faster and harder. When they came he held her tight to him. He waited for his breathing to calm down so he could speak. "I love you more than anything Lil."

She smiled at him and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "That's good Scotty, because I love you that much and more."

They snuggled together for a short time until the doorbell rang. He started to get up. "That will be dinner."

He put on sweats and a tee shirt then headed to the door. He opened it and paid for dinner but before he closed it again a most unwelcome sight appeared. "What in the hell do you want?"

She smiled at him. "Looks like I'm just in time for dinner, good I'm hungry. I just got back to town after being gone for over a year and I don't even get a welcome home kiss or anything from you?"

He took the food in the kitchen. "You are going to have to leave." He knew Lil would pack up and be gone, why she always wanted to run he didn't know. But he knew she would and not stay to fight for him. She had the miscarriage running from him and thinking he was cheating on her.

Suddenly they heard a voice from the doorway. "What in the hell do you want?"

Lilly watched as Alex Thomas turned around. "Well Scotty, sleeping with your partner now?"

Scotty knew this was going to be it, she would cut and run. But they were married now, would she divorce him? Lilly had major trust issues and this would do it for her. She smiled and held out her left hand. "Actually I'm Lilly Valens now, we are married."

Alex looked at Scotty. "You married Lilly?"

Lilly went to the door and opened it. "You will have to excuse us, we are getting ready to have dinner and then work on a project."

Alex started for the door but then stopped. "What project would that be?"

"Making a baby, now leave Alex."

When she left they ate dinner in the living room on the couch while watching television. Then Lilly muted the sound and climbed on Scotty's lap. She kissed him and then she smiled. "I thought you would bolt on me when Alex showed up."

"Lilly Rush would have, but Lilly Valens won't do that. I love you Scotty."

As he entered her as he pulled her close. "I love you so much Lil." And then he made love to his wife.

After they made love a couple more times they went to sleep. The next morning Lilly got up and smiled. "Well I guess we are going to make a baby or die trying, come on Valens get up."

He rolled over and smiled. "I think I'm dead."

She laughed. "Get up and you can join me in the shower." She knew that would do it, he was out of bed fast.

Lilly was dressed and in the kitchen drinking coffee when the doorbell rang. She opened it to Tyler. "Hey bright and early, good boy."

Scotty walked in and she handed him her coffee and hen poured another cup for herself. Then she handed a cup to Tyler. He put a box on the table. "Dad sent breakfast for my favorite detectives this morning."

Scotty smiled as he opened the box. "I seriously want to be adopted by that man. Have a seat Tyler, there must have been some reason you wanted to talk to Lil this morning."

"There is but it's kind of strange being the one to tell you this stuff Lil. I don't want to upset you, I mean you are such an awesome friend to me. Your mom dated your dad in high school but you are not the oldest child, well weren't." He pulled a picture out of his pocket. "Here is your mom and dad at graduation, with your older brother."

Lilly took the picture and just could not believe her eyes. "What was his name and where is he now? I didn't grow up with a brother and mom never mentioned one."

"His name was Lance Christopher Rush and he died just a week after the picture was taken, it was SIDS. Mom and dad have other pictures and things that you might want to see, Cyndi is getting it all together for you."

Lilly smiled. "Thanks Tyler, I do appreciate this. Maybe when we get some time we can do some checking for his birth record or something?"

"Sure, I'd be glad to help you with that."

Lilly got up and walked out of the room. Scotty looked over at Tyler. "She will be fine, she needs a couple of minutes to process it's just how she is."

Tyler smiled. "She is one awesome lady, you're a lucky guy."

"Oh I know I am, very lucky. I have almost lost her to a bullet and then competition, so I'm extremely lucky."

Lilly came back with her jacket on. "Let's go Tyler." She leaned down and kissed Scotty. She didn't seem shy about kissing him passionately in front of Tyler. "I love you Valens."

"I love you too Valens. Call me later."

"Okay Scotty. We will be in later, sometime before lunch." She kissed him again and they were out the door.

They got in Tyler's car and she smiled. "You have no idea how much that picture means to me, I really do thank you for it."

"Hey mom and dad agreed with me, you need the truth about everything. Cyndi said she should have it all for you this afternoon, she is meeting me at work."

"Hey you guys are joining us tonight aren't you? It's cheese steak night at the steak place, we all go."

"Wouldn't miss it for anything."

Scotty walked in the office and sat down. None of trainees were there yet but the rest of his co-workers were. Kat looked up. "Where's Lil?"

"Oh she left from our place with Tyler this morning, he just picked her up there."

Nick immediately looked up. "You let a trainee come to your home early in the morning? Not like you Valens."

"His future in-laws went to school with Lil's mom and dad, he had some pictures for her. Plus he is a good kid, he's a lot like Lil in many ways. Plus he brought breakfast, I'm not a complete idiot."

Simon, Mandy and Meggie walked in and went to their respective detective partners. Scotty looked around. "Anyone see Hannah this morning?"

Simon smiled. "Yep, she is on her way in but she had to stop for coffee with her new fella."

Scotty laughed. "And who might that be?"

Meggie shrugged. "Don't know but he works here and Lilly introduced them, that is all we know. Said she would focus her attention off of you, didn't want competition for her husband."

"Like that is possible, Lil knows better."

Suddenly a guy that Scotty knew came around the corner and he was with Hannah. "Valens, hey dude."

Scotty laughed and got up to shake his hand. "Dude? What's up Cord?"

"Still taking orders in forensics from your wife Valens." He looked at Hannah. "I have to get down there, see you tonight?"

"Sure and thanks for the info."

He kissed her on the cheek. "Later babe." He looked at Scotty. "Now behave with my girl Valens."

"Hey I'm a married man Cord."

"You've been married in your own mind for years, it was bound to catch up to you. So cheese steaks tonight?"

"Yep, you comin?"

"Sure we are, Lil invited us yesterday. See you later dude."

Scotty sat down and looked at Hannah. "So you are seeing Cord huh?"

"Yes, problem with that?"

"No problem at all with that, I guess welcome to the family."

"What are you talking about?"

"Cord is my cousin, Lil didn't tell you that?"

"No, never mentioned it. Anyway he brought me this folder this morning, might contain some info on our doer. He said some things need to go through the computer but you are the resident expert on that."

Kat got up. "Well call us if you get anything, we are going to talk to the family of a victim today."

Will got up. "Meggie and I are talking to other relatives today, if you get any info we can question them about then call us."

Scotty looked over at Nick. "What are you doing today?"

"Watching in amazement as she grows a brain. I guess we are chasing papers again, need to check on that one apartment building and who owned it."

"Well Lil and Tyler are nagging ballistics today to get something."

Nick laughed. "If anyone can nag someone, it is Lil."

Suddenly before Nick got out the door a woman came in. She looked mean and ready for a fight. "Okay I'm looking for the little tramp Lilly Rush, someone better tell me where the whore is."

Scotty got up and walked over to her. "No need to in talking about Lil that way, what do you want her for anyway?"

"She was talking to my brother about my husband's gun. My husband has been dead for 5 years and she needs to leave it alone."

"You still don't come in here talking about her like that, you don't even know her."

"Maybe I never met her but I know about her, she is white trash just like her mother. I should know, I'm Randi Sanders and Lilly Rush is my step-daughter."

**TBC**

_Review…..yep….king of threw that one at ya, didn't I?????_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer…nope…don't own the main characters, but if they are not on the show…then I do own them._

**Chapter 15:**

Scotty put his hands on his hips and looked at this woman. "She is not a whore or white trash, she happens to be my wife."

"Well she needs to stop asking questions about that gun, he gave it away a few years before he died."

"That is all anyone had to say. Do you know who he gave it to?"

"No, but if I did I wouldn't be telling you."

Suddenly Lilly and Tyler walked in and Randi just looked at her. "I know you, I've seen pictures of your white trash mother. You are Lilly Rush."

"Actually I'm Lilly Valens. And you are?"

"Randi Sanders, your step-mother."

"I don't have a step-mother, mainly because I don't have a father. Now you can leave."

"My brother said that Ellen's girl came around asking questions about Ted's gun, and that had to be you. Ted told me all about his girl."

"He left when I was 6 years old and I never saw him again. He found leaving easy, maybe you should too."

"He left because he found out that little one wasn't his, he wasn't her father. Your whore mother slept with his best friend and got herself pregnant. He had to leave, he wasn't that baby's father."

"Well he wasn't much of a father to me."

Everyone watched like it happened in slow motion. Randi's hand moving for Lilly's face. Tyler grabbed Randi's arm. "I wouldn't do that, because I would have to arrest you for assaulting a police officer. You might like our holding cell though, a lot of white trash in there like yourself. Back away from my partner."

Randi looked at Lilly and then everyone standing around her. "I'm not done with you."

Before anyone including Scotty could say anything Tyler spoke up. "You threatening my partner? I can arrest you for that too. My advice to you would be to leave now and keep your mouth shut all of the way out the door."

She just turned around and stomped out. Lilly smiled at Tyler. "Thanks."

"Hey, you're my partner. Besides I could see Scotty ripping her apart." They laughed and walked over to the desks.

Scotty put his hand out. "Thanks Tyler." They shook hands and then everyone sat down.

Nick and Mandy left to go check on the apartment.

Lilly looked over. "So what are you guys into this morning?"

Hannah smiled. "Cord brought me some information this morning."

Tyler grinned and winked. "is that all Cord brought this morning Hannah?"

"Grow up Tyler."

He laughed. "Hey I'm just saying."

Lilly and Scotty looked at each other and laughed. And then Scotty spoke up. "You sound like Lil and me early in our partnership. I used to tease her about Kite all the time, I started in on her about him the first week we became partners."

Hannah's eyes snapped up. "Kite? As in ADA Jason Kite?"

Lilly nodded. "Yep, we dated for about 6 months. Scotty saw me talking to Kite about a case, it was actually my first case with Scotty. And I said Kite was above cops, then Scotty said he wasn't above checking me out."

Tyler looked over at Scotty. "So how did you know that?"

"Because I had been checking her out too, I saw the signs." He laughed when he saw the look Lilly was giving him. "You didn't know I had been checking you out, did you?"

"No, guess I was too busy checking you out." She smiled at his look of disbelief. Then she smiled. "But I had the hots for Kite and you had too many women calling."

Hannah laughed. "Okay, you have been in love since day one. Can we work now?"

Tyler leaned over and felt her head. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Hannah opened the folder. "There is some blood at one scene that does not belong to either victim but yet there was blood at one scene from the other victim. So we need to find out who might have been given the gun by this Ted guy."

Scotty looked over at her. "That Ted guy was Lil's dad. Excuse us we need to go talk to Boss, you kids just sit out here and amuse yourselves."

Scotty and Lilly walked to Stillman's office. He looked up and waved them in, they walked in and closed the door. "I didn't come out during that little scene, looks like Tyler had it under control. Who was that lady?"

Lilly looked down. "She was married to my dad, according to her he is dead."

Boss looked up at her. "Any connect to this case?"

"Yes, it seems my dad's gun might have been the murder weapon. According to his widow he gave it to someone. I don't want to go off of this case Boss, I mean it's not like I even really knew my dad. You are more of a dad to me than he ever was, so I want to stay on this case."

He was very pleased by her words about being like a dad to her, he always had a soft spot for Lilly as well. "What do you think Scotty?"

"I think she needs to stay on. We have leads and we are getting close. Cord gave Hannah some good information this morning."

"And how is our girl doing?"

"After she worked with Lil yesterday she is a total turn around. If I didn't have a partner already, I wouldn't mind having this girl for my partner. She has some promise now, I don't know what Lil did but it worked."

Lilly laughed. "I introduced her to Cord, just something about the Valens men that makes you want to just do your best."

"Honey, he's not a Valens."

"Well he is a cousin to my Valens. Anyway they hit it off and now she is doing super."

"Well the four of you run with this new lead. What's your next step?"

"Tyler and I will go talk to his future in-laws, they went to school with my mom and dad. Somehow this has something to do with Chris' father, Ted's widow said he wasn't Chris' dad. Maybe the guy who fathered Chris got the gun. It's a long shot but it's worth checking out."

He looked at Scotty. "What are you and Hannah going to do?"

"Be amazed while she acts like Lil. Besides that we are chasing hair and blood evidence. Hey you coming for cheese steak night?"

"Yep, Rita and I will be there."

They got up to leave and Lilly looked back at him and smiled. "I really like Rita, she is very sweet Boss."

"Are you giving old dad your approval?"

"Yes I guess I am, I do like her dad." Lilly laughed as she walked out the door.

Lilly and Tyler walked to the café that was owned by Cyndi's parents. When they walked in Lilly saw a woman that would be about the same age as her mother. She smiled at Lilly. "Oh my, Ellen's daughter Lilly. I would know you anywhere sweetheart, you look just like her. She was one of the prettiest girls in our class."

Lilly blushed. "Thank you. I was wondering if you could help us out? We are on a case and quite stumped."

"Glad to, let me get the others out here. Cyndi has been getting some things together for you, just some old things about your mom."

"Thank you for the picture and the information about my brother, I always thought I was the oldest. Mom referred to me as her first born not long before she died."

Marcy smiled. "I'm not surprised, she was absolutely devastated when Lance died. Now what do you want to know?"

"Apparently my younger sister Chris did not belong to Ted, but she was fathered by a friend of his. Ted gave his gun to a friend and it might have been used in a homicide, we are thinking it might be an old friend of his from school."

Allen and Cyndi came out and sat down. Cyndi smiled. "Hey Lilly, is he driving you nuts?"

"No, your guy was my hero this morning. My dad's widow came in the squad room and actually tried to slap me. Tyler threatened to arrest her and then she said she wasn't finished with me yet. He jumped in before Scotty could really hurt her and told her he could arrest her. Then he made her leave. You should be proud of him, we all were."

Cyndi smiled. "Thanks, I'm proud of him everyday." She got up. "Let me get coffee for everyone."

Tyler got up but she waved him back down. "You're working, sit back down."

Marcy looked over at Allen. "Do you remember the guy that Ted used to run around with that always made it clear that he had eyes for Ellen?"

"Honey, most all of the guys in school had eyes for Ellen. She was so beautiful."

Marcy smiled. "Yes including you, and we can see she passed on those looks. Now focus honey, who was he? Let's get the old yearbook and look at it."

Marcy went back to get the book and Allen looked over at Lilly. "Your mom was quite popular in school and so sweet. But she was very shy and hard to talk to. But now Ted, he was stuck on her for years."

Lilly looked down at her cup that Cyndi sat down. "Why did you and Marcy stop talking to my mom? I mean I know why I got frustrated with her."

"We didn't just quit talking to you mom, she was our friend. But I was doing so well at AA and I have been sober for over 30 years now. She always wanted to have a drink and back then, it was too much temptation for me. I hated to do it but I had to shut her out."

"She drank herself to death, she was in AA for awhile. But then she just stopped going and well drank until the end. I came home from work one day and found her dead on my couch, she had been living with me since husband number 4 left her. That was the day before I got shot, it was a bad week."

"I hope you know we would never have just stopped talking to a friend, but I had to be successful at AA."

"I understand, trust me I do."

Marcy came back. "Here he is it's Jeremy Naylor. They were the best of friends all the way through school and he had a crush on your mom."

Lilly looked at the picture. "Chris looks like him. She has blonde hair like me and mom but in the face she looks like him. So this is Chris' dad. Have you seen him since school?"

Marcy shook her head. "When Allen started going to AA we stopped the old crowd."

Lilly finished her coffee and looked at Tyler. "Well let's go check him out partner. Cyndi you still joining us tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it. I will bring some things for you when I meet Tyler at work."

Tyler just looked at Cyndi and smiled. Lilly laughed. "Oh kiss her goodbye, gee whiz you get to watch me kiss Scotty goodbye all the time. It's not like it's new for us."

They laughed and after kissing Cyndi goodbye he followed Lilly out of the door.

Lilly and Tyler walked into the squad room and saw Scotty and Hannah talking quietly, when they spotted Lilly and Tyler they stopped talking and scooted apart. Lilly tried to keep her jealousy at bay but he was known to be a ladies' man.

Scotty looked up when she got close. "So what do you have?"

"Well for us that have been working we have a lead. You just go on with your little make-out session and those of us serious about solving the case can actually work." She walked on to Stillman's office followed by Tyler.

"Boss, we have a possible lead. Jeremy Naylor was a good friend of my dad in high school and I guess liked my mom. He is Chris' real dad, so maybe he is the one that had Ted's gun. We need to check him out but that is not much to go on."

"Let me call Kite in here and see what we can do with what we have and if anything what else we need." Lilly was sitting but Tyler was standing. Stillman looked up at Tyler. "Get comfortable, this might take awhile." They listened while he explained things to Kite. "He will be right over."

Lilly gestured toward Scotty and Hannah with her head. "They been sitting there all day?"

"No, went to forensics and to talk to some guy at an auto place that a vic went to the day of the murder." Then he looked at Lilly and smiled. "Please tell me you are not thinking what I think you are thinking about."

She shrugged her shoulders. So Stillman continued. "That guy out there loves you more than anything on this earth. When you lost the baby it almost killed him to think he was going to lose you too." Then he realized he said that in front of Tyler. "Sorry Lil."

"It's okay Boss." Then she turned to Tyler. "The first day that all of you came was my first day back after a miscarriage. Scotty and I were engaged at the time, I broke up with him right after I lost the baby. But it was grief talking, we got married not long after."

"He does love you Lil, I've seen it. This is coming from a guy head over heels, I see the way he looks at you and I know that is how I look at Cyndi. Come on Lil, she has nothing over on you."

"She's younger, prettier, thinner and throwing herself at him all day."

"None of that means anything Lil. You are gorgeous, very intelligent and the best damn homicide detective in the department."

She smiled. "I'm just overreacting again, I'm good at that. But I'm tired of how he acts when there is someone like that here. He ignores me around her."

Stillman smiled. "This isn't Boss advice, it's dad advise. Ignore him back."

Kite walked in the office followed by Scotty and Hannah. Scotty looked in. "Can we sit in on this little meeting too?"

Stillman waved them in. "This might sew it all up for us."

Lilly put her head down and then when Tyler when to move, she grabbed his arm. Out of the need to side with his partner, he stayed. Scotty was going to sit on the other side of Lilly but Kite beat him to it.

After she told the entire story to Kite he laughed. "So we have two victims that are still unrelated? We have your dad with the gun but giving the gun away and you think he might have given the gun to this Jeremy guy that is possibly Chris' real dad. And we have some blood evidence that we haven't traced."

Lilly smiled. "That just means that Jeremy is not in the system anywhere."

Just then Nick and Mandy walked in. "We might have something on the apartment building we were looking into. At one time both victims lived there, and they were neighbors. A guy named Jeremy Naylor lived beside one of them. Now a woman that lives in the apartments has lived there forever. She said this Jeremy Naylor had problems with both of the victims and he supposedly had a fight one night with his friend Ted. Ted found out that Jeremy fathered a girl that he thought was his daughter. Anyway I guess Ted and Jeremy were running a sweet little drug operation in the building but then after the fight Ted never came back, except for one time to get his gun. Jeremy wouldn't give it back."

Lilly laughed and stood up. "My family is so damn screwed up. I need some air."

She walked out and Stillman motioned with his head for Tyler to follow her but then Scotty got up. "You sit down, we need to talk privately." So everyone left.

"What's up Boss?"

"Lil thinks you are messing around with Hannah. Tyler and I tried to convince her otherwise but you know how Lil is and with your history."

"My history Boss? Lil knows I love her more than anything."

"Well maybe you could prove it by not sitting so close to Hannah? What was so important you had to whisper about it anyway?"

"We were talking about her and Cord. I am tired of proving I love Lil."

"She's never really had that much love Scotty, think about that."

"Gotcha Boss. I'll talk to her when she calms down."

He walked back out and sat down. "What's up Scotty?"

He looked over at Hannah. "You might want to scoot over. Lil thinks I am messing around on her with you."

Hannah laughed. "Are you serious?" He nodded and she laughed again which made him laugh. Just then Lilly and Tyler walked in followed by Jeffries and Meggie. Lilly glared at Scotty but then walked to Stillman's office.

"Boss, we have something at the salvage yard. It's owned by Jeremy Naylor, so we are going out there. Kite is sending Nick and Mandy with the warrant. I'm going on out with Tyler, Jeffries and Meggie."

"What about Scotty?"

"If he can dig his head out of Hannah's ass then send him."

So after they left he sent Hannah and Scotty out. It was close to the end of the day and he wanted to have fun tonight, not Lilly and Scotty glaring at each other. Plus he hated it when they were mad at each other.

Scotty and Hannah pulled up just as everyone was getting out of their cars. He noticed that Kat and Simon had joined them too. It was a big place and they had no idea what they would find. Lilly and Tyler were walking across the yard when they heard the shots. Tyler pushed Lilly down and laid over her. Then they heard another shot and saw a man fall.

Lilly and Tyler got up to see tears on Hannah's face and her gun still pointed. Scotty got Hannah and slowly took her gun. She looked back at Scotty. "He was going to kill Lilly or Tyler, I had to shoot him Scotty."

"You did good Hannah." He helped her sit in the car and then saw Tyler come over to her.

"I'll stay with Hannah. Lil's pretty shook up and I think she needs to be your main concern." Scotty nodded and walked over to where Lilly sat on the ground.

Scotty sat down beside her. He knew Lilly had to be the one to come to you, not the other way around. He put his arms out and smiled. "Come here baby."

She moved over to Scotty and put her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry Scotty, I doubted you again."

"Never doubt me Lil, I only love you." They stood up and saw Kat and Simon walking with a guy in handcuffs. Then Nick had another guy, Jeffries had one and Meggie had one. Mandy was over where the guy was shot.

Lilly and Scotty walked over to his car. She hugged Hannah. "Thank you." Then Lilly went and got in the car with Tyler.

When they got back to the precinct they found out that Hannah had shot the guy in the arm just so he had to drop the gun, but he was going to be okay. They also found out that Jeremy did kill both women but he tortured them first. They were going to blow his drug operation to bits with ratting him out.

That night they were all at the steak place for cheese steak night. Lilly stood up and raised her glass. "I want to say thank you to the two that saved my life today. Tyler, for knocking me down and Hannah what an awesome shot that was. Thanks to both of you, I'm still here." She sat back down and Tyler leaned over.

"You call the doctor tomorrow and get checked out. I hope I didn't hurt you when I fell on you."

"It didn't hurt me."

"But in your condition, you need to be checked out."

Kat's head snapped around and so did Scotty's. He looked at her. "What condition and why does he know about it before me?"

"I told him because I was pissed off at you and I said I didn't know what I was going to do. My husband was probably going to leave me and I'm pregnant. It just kind of came out."

Scott smiled and hugged Lilly, then he kissed her. "A baby? Wow Lil, from now on you don't go anywhere without me or Tyler."

Kat stood up and walked over to Nick and Will. "Okay boys, I won the bet so pay up now."

Lilly looked up. "What bet was that?"

"How long it would take you to get pregnant again. Obviously I have more faith in Valens and his efforts than these guys do, so pay up boys."

**Epilogue:**

Two new detectives were added to homicide, but they had to partner with each other for awhile. So new partners Tyler and Hannah joined homicide.

Nine months later Lilly and Scotty Valens welcomed a son to their family: Tyler John Valens.

**The End**

_Review….and sometime this week I will try to get my new stories going, maybe post in a couple of weeks. It all depends on work and when my grandson is born. (44 is a young grandma, right?)_


End file.
